The Lost Son of Alfard: Flames of the Heart cont
by Willowren
Summary: It has been nearly a year since the Organ of the Flame. A new government has been established with Lyude at their lead. It has been a peaceful and productive year, but all that is about to change...
1. New Life, new problems

AN: This is a follow up for Flames of the Heart. I made a slight change in Flames that will be shown in this chapter. Instead of 'Head Moderator' Lyude's title is Minister of Internal Affairs. Just a slight change, but I wanted to let you know up front.

Chapter one: New life, new problems.

It was a sweltering day in the Mintaka desert. The noon sun blared mercilessly across the sands as a small air vessel made its way across the sky. Lyude and his new bride were returning home after a pleasant three week honeymoon. Alyssa sat fanning herself as Lyude piloted the small vessel. They had traveled to each of the nations, enjoying the sights and a little privacy, which was the purpose of the vessel they were currently using. Since Lyude had been appointed Minister of Internal Affairs he had been constantly busy. He had organized an International council among the nations and was chairman of the Alfard council that was running the country. Unofficially, the most powerful man in Alfard.

It had been over a year since the ocean's return yet the young Minister's fame still stretched far and wide. Not only for his role in defeating Malpercio, but his triumph over the Organ of the Flame. The past year had been a difficult one, but Alfard was finally holding it's own. Healthy trade was blooming throughout the nations and under Lyude's leadership, Alfard was making excellent progress.

Alyssa rose from her seat at the back of the vessel and draped her arms around her husband's neck. She leaned closely, burying her face in his silky, scarlet locks affectionately. Lyude smiled and leaned his head further against hers as he continued to guide their small ship. They had decided to take a detour to Azha for a final stop, but on their current ship it would take them another day to traverse the desert. Alyssa allowed her arms to slip from around Lyude's shoulders and began searching their magnus for some water. They would have to be sure that they had plenty. There was an oasis a few miles ahead and they would likely replenish there. She handed a pristine water to Lyude and he thanked her and sipped from it.

Never far from his mind was Alfard and the numerous tasks that would be expected of him upon his return. He loathed to see his desk, likely piled high with paper work. The past year had been taxing and it had not slowed for the wedding. The world nor his country was going to stop operating for a few weeks of romance. Yet if they had not married then, it would have been two years before they would have been allowed the leave that they had enjoyed.

Andrews, Lyude's trusted secretary and friend had promised him that he would handle what business he could, but that was very limited. Lyude did not allow much to go by without him seeing it first. Somehow, he had managed to be fairly relaxed throughout their vacation, though Alyssa had been forced to prompt him to stop worrying several times.

Lyude's crimson stare swept across the desert sand pensively. There were several pockets of oil out in the desert that were scheduled to be mined within the month. Azdar and several of the former mad wolf unit would be working them. Alfard's army was still very much alive, but was not nearly as belligerent as it once was. There were still extremist groups that wanted to return to the ways of the old empire. Mostly, it was those who had been of high stature in the Empire and still felt Alfard superior to the other nations.

Lyude had tried several times to reason with their leaders, but they were becoming violent and he feared that the council's hand...his hand, would soon be forced." Mechanically, he steered them around a large rock face.

"Lyude." came Alyssa's voice a hint of scolding in her tone. "Will you stop worrying about Alfard? The country is doing fine. It will survive without you for a few more days." she said smiling. Lyude smiled ruefully back. "You caught me." he said. "I'm sorry Alyssa, there's just so much that needs to be done. I find myself drifting back to it without realizing it."

"I know, Lyude." said Alyssa placing her hand on his cheek, "But this is our time. You should be enjoying yourself."

Lyude placed the vessel on auto pilot and took Alyssa in his arms. "As long as I'm with you. Nothing seems too difficult a task." he said looking into her startling, emerald eyes. Alyssa leaned against his chest and tilted her head back kissing him gently on the lips.

A moment later the vessel shook violently and the sound of firearms broke loose. Lyude grasped Alyssa and threw them both to the deck.

"Stay down!" said Lyude as Alyssa tried to tentatively peer over the side. He rushed to the helm and removed the slow auto pilot. They were sitting ducks. "Stay down there and don't move!"

Shouted Lyude over the din as he began to take evasive maneuvers.

"Lyude!" cried Alyssa noting that he was fully exposed to the gunfire around them.

"Stay down!" Lyude repeated and veered them sharply to the left barely avoiding yet another round of fire.

Alyssa cried out as their vessel was struck, Lyude desperately trying to compensate for the blown engine. "It's no good! We're going to crash! Brace yourself!" he ordered. With a sudden lurch the final engine died out and they fell at an alarming speed. Lyude stayed at the helm, steering with all his might to try to keep the ship level. They hit the earth levelly, tearing a forty foot rut into the sand. As they finally skidded to a stop, Alyssa noticed fuel dripping dangerously close to the sparking control system. "Lyude!" she gasped and heard no response. She cried out as she saw him lying limply near the steerage, a gash in his side. He must have been thrown into one of the damaged control systems on impact.

"Lyude!" she cried again. She never knew how she found the strength, but she managed to pull him from the wreckage and drag him away, just in time. The ship exploded violently. Alyssa threw herself protectively over her injured husband, receiving some scratches from the flying shrapnel.

After a few moments, Lyude's eyes fluttered and opened. Alyssa still draped over his body shelteringly. "Alyssa..." he said weakly.

"Lyude! Thank heaven!" Alyssa cried in relief.

"We have to move, Alyssa! They may not have seen that we survived the wreckage. The oasis isn't far, it's the only place we can go."

"But you're hurt!" protested Alyssa.

"I'll be alright." he said sitting up an grimacing slightly. "It's not serious, I think I was only stunned." he said. "We can't stay here."

"All right." said Alyssa, "But let's hurry. I want to have a look at that wound."

Lyude forced himself to his feet hurriedly and bent double almost immediately.

"We should really see to that." said Alyssa.

"Once we've made camp." conceded Lyude. "It's too dangerous to just stay here. We can't remain exposed in the sun like this for long, and the one's that shot us down could still be looking for us alive."

"I don't like it, but all right." said Alyssa. "Here, let me help you." she said.

"I can make it." Lyude grimaced, "You should save your energy."

"It would only take a moment to do something about that." said Alyssa as they began making the trek to the oasis.

"We can't waste the time. I'll be all right." Lyude said holding a cloth to his side.

It was a long trek to the oasis, the desert sun beat down on them mercilessly and both were becoming quickly fatigued. Lyude's injury soon caused his strength to wane. He had been battered and bruised as well, but he did not want to worry his wife. As long as his injured side was seen to, he would be fine and Alyssa need not know how weak he really was at the moment. They were beginning to run out of water, and Lyude was beginning to see spots before his eyes. He removed his imperial coat and stored it on a magnus. It was ruined, but he wasn't about to leave evidence of their presence aside from their footprints in the sand, the searing desert winds would soon cover those for them.

The removal of his coat helped moderately, his white shirt much cooler than his black vest. He glanced at Alyssa who was hunting for some more water. She found some and took a small sip, offering it to him next. He accepted gratefully.

Lyude and Alyssa made camp at the cool oasis. Both were exhausted and Lyude cradled his injury as he lowered himself slowly to the ground. His bride knelt beside him as he leaned against the single palm tree and closed his eyes wearily. Alyssa took his hand an moved it from his slashed side. Her brow was furrowed in concern and Lyude opened one eye to look at her. He smiled slightly in reminiscence. The look his beloved now wore was the same expression he had first seen on her face. He had been injured then too. Though the cut that was now on his side was more of a superficial wound.

Alyssa used a healing magnus and Lyude washed the blood from his healed side. He removed his ruined shirt and summoned up one of his spare uniforms, changing into the clean shirt and vest.

"We should get some rest." He said softly. Alyssa nodded and Lyude stretched out on his side on the ground. Alyssa stretched out beside him and wrapped her arm around Lyude's waist affectionately. Her hand slid upward to his chest and she hugged him to her. Lyude entwined his fingers with hers, the lovers content just to be near one another. Lyude rolled onto his back and rested his head on his forearm. Alyssa moved closer and laid her head on his chest, snuggling close and hugging him to her. Lyude placed his spare arm around her shoulders and they closed their eyes. Comforted by one another's presence, they both drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	2. The Greatest Torture

AN: Whoah! Completely forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter. This will serve for the first and all following chapters: I do not own Baten Kaitos or any of it's characters. They are the property of Namco and Tri crecendo.

Chapter 2: The Greatest Torture...

"Awww...how sweet."

Lyude's eyes shot open at the sound of the unfamiliar male voice. Alyssa woke with a start beside him and they found themselves looking down the barrels of three rifles.

It took a moment for Lyude to remember where they were. Alyssa was gripping his arm so tightly her knuckles were turning white, her fingernails leaving marks on his skin. Slowly, Lyude sat up raising his arms where the three strangers could see them and bringing himself to a standing position.

"This is no place for you, Minister Lyricello. What are you doing so far from the fortress?" said one of the men smiling coldly, Lyude did not like the smugness in his tone.

"Is there some problem?" asked Lyude levelly.

"None at all." grinned the man. "We were hoping we'd find you here. Such a shame you're still in one piece. I would have rather not had to bother with you."

"What do you want with my husband!" demanded Alyssa, standing and taking Lyude's arm.

"Alyssa, please!" said Lyude, fearing for his wife's safety. The last time someone he'd loved had stood up for him, they had died in the attempt.

The first man laughed. "Spirited girl you have there. Looks like she still needs to learn her place though."

"That's quite enough, Gravar." said the second man. Gravar glared at him.

Lyude placed his hand on Alyssa's shoulder. Their eyes met and Lyude shook his head. "Would you be so kind as to inform me of what this is all about?" asked Lyude, turning to the three who had confronted them. "I'm sure we can come to a peaceful solution."

"Heh. Just what I figured you'd say. All talk and no action." said Gravar.

Lyude's brow furrowed in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

The second man glared once again at Gravar. "We are not here to kill the good Minister, Gravar." he said. "You are to come with us as our prisoner." he added, turning to Lyude.

Alyssa held Lyude's arm still more tightly. "No! You can't take him!" she cried.

"What exactly are your intentions?" asked Lyude gently pulling away from his wife. "I warn you, I will not be used against my country."

Gravar smirked, "You won't have much of a choice no matter what we intend." He cocked his weapon and trained it on Lyude. "Now are you going to come peacefully, or do I have give this baby a workout?"

"How absolutely boorish, Gravar." the woman sneered. "All the same, you will be joining us one way or another, Minister. I would suggest cooperation."

Lyude stood silently, he could feel Alyssa's warm breath on his neck she was standing so close. "If I refuse?" he asked them levelly. "I have already told you that I have no intention of cooperating with terrorists. That conviction will not be altered."

The second man's face twitched. Gravar glared menacingly. "I say we should just shoot him, Urden, and get it done with."

Alyssa gasped and wrapped her arms around Lyude's torso, drawing him close and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Alyssa..." Lyude didn't know what to do. If he attempted to fight them, Alyssa could be injured or killed...but what if he went with them? What were their plans? The last time he had gone into a situation like this, he had found himself a puppet to a madman's whims. He had managed to manipulate the strings a bit himself that time, but what if this was not the case now? What repercussions would his imprisonment bring? He wasn't just a simple soldier anymore...

Gravar had his weapon trained on Lyude's chest. "That's enough, Gravar!" said the woman impatiently. "Don't make us take you by force, Minister." she said turning to Lyude.

Alyssa bit her lower lip, her husband seemed to be contemplating his options. "If you take him, you have to take me, too!" said Alyssa. "I won't leave my husband!"

"Stand aside, Alyssa." said Lyude softly. "They aren't concerned with you."

"Don't you dare, Lyude!" said Alyssa indignantly. "Don't you think for one instant that I would simply leave your side at the first sign of danger. I made a vow to you, Lyude. Until death do us part. Don't you think for a moment that I didn't mean every word!"

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Lyude said sharply. He immediately regretted it. He did not want to get in this sort of argument in front of these hostile strangers. "Alyssa...please..."

Tears sprang into Alyssa's eyes. "I won't let them have you, Lyude." she said, "I won't lose you."

"Nor I you." he whispered softly. "If I go with you, do you swear that Alyssa may go free unharmed?" he asked the three.

"Lyude!"

The man called Urden nodded. "Our only target is you. There is no need for her to accompany. We have no intention of using her as collateral if that is what you're concerned with." said Urden.

"At least I can give you the credit of behaving honorably on that front." said Lyude darkly. "I do hope you realize, however, that even with me gone, the democracy will continue. My removal will afford nothing."

"Oh it'll afford something all right." said Gravar with a cruel grin. "Come on then, we haven't got all day."

Alyssa was furious with Lyude, how could he do this? Just allow them to take him where they would? She may never see him again. That thought brought the tears to flowing down her cheeks and Lyude brushed them aside gently. "Could we...have a moment?" Lyude asked.

The two men seemed anxious to go, but the woman gave a curt nod. Lyude walked Alyssa a little further down the Oasis, fully aware of the eyes on them in case he attempted to run.

Once they were a respectable distance Alyssa glared furiously at him. "What are you doing, Lyude? That man seems ready to shoot you at whim. They can't be up to anything good for the country! Why are you giving in so easily?"

"What can I do, Alyssa? If I fight, one or both of us may be killed. I would not endanger you if it was in my power to prevent it." said Lyude drawing Alyssa close. "I don't like the idea of joining them by any means, but we have a better chance to get through this if I allow myself to be taken. If not...I don't want to think about it. I can't bear to see another I love so dearly die because of me...not again. Please, Alyssa, for my sake." He said resting his forehead against hers, "Do this for me?"

"What if I never see you again?" asked Alyssa, gazing into Lyude's depth less crimson eyes. "I can't be apart from you."

"You never are." said Lyude. "We're part of each other now. No matter what happens, I'm always with you, Alyssa." He tilted her chin upward. "I promise you...I'll be careful."

Alyssa finally nodded reluctantly, realizing that nothing she said would change his mind. Another single tear slid down her cheek and Lyude kissed it away gently. "I love you." he whispered into her ebony hair.

Alyssa tilted her head upward and kissed Lyude tenderly on the lips. "Return to me." she said softly. Lyude smiled reassuringly and smoothed an ebony lock of hair from Alyssa's face. He brushed his lips against her forehead once more and the two embraced a final time before Lyude drew away and faced his captors. Alyssa walked with him to the soldiers and Lyude indicated that he was ready to go.

"That just leaves one thing then." grinned Gravar. He hefted his rifle and with startling speed, shot Alyssa down.

"Noooooo!" Lyude cried out racing towards his wife. Gravar and Urden seized him roughly and Lyude felt a deep fury rush through him as he saw Alyssa's crumpled form. Without thinking and with tremendous strength he broke free of the two men's grasp, summoning his sonic rifle and crying, "Sforzando!" Blindly he began pummeling Gravar with all of his might, his rage in full control of his actions and his eyes literally burning with the fires of the Organ of the flame.

Gravar cried out in panic while Urden watched for a short moment, he took a small gun from his belt and shot Lyude in the shoulder. It wasn't a bullet that struck him, but Lyude fell with a thud to the hard earth. Gravar stood up, bleeding in several areas and in complete awe. Not to mention severe pain. With a cry of rage, he began kicking Lyude furiously, who had gone immediately limp. Lyude had a set of cracked ribs and several bruises by the time Urden was able to intervene.

"Enough!" he shouted pulling him away.

"Did you see that freak? This is what the boss wants so much? We should kill him here and now!" roared Gravar.

"For the last time, no!" shouted Urden.

"Look what he did to me!"

"And well you deserved it!" said the woman who had been silent and was kneeling next to the still form of Lyude's wife. "I'd have done it myself. This wasn't necessary." said the woman shaking her head in disgust.

"We couldn't exactly have a witness as to where we were taking him." retorted Gravar. "Leave this to the men, Lena."

"Let's just get moving." said Lena flatly. "Now."

Urden joined Lena for a moment at Alyssa's crumpled form. He turned the Azhani girl onto her back and lifted her up. He carried her still form to the base of the palm tree she and Lyude had slept under the night before. He placed her in the shade and put a light cloth over her face. "We can do her that courtesy." Urden said. He turned and lifted Lyude's still form and began to walk toward their ship. Lena glanced back once more then made to follow. Gravar grimaced against the pain of the injuries that Lyude had inflicted. Taking a healing magnus as he went, he followed them to the desert rover they were occupying.

**_Crazygirl_**: Thanks for your review on my first chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.


	3. Promises and a Lasting Love

AN: Curious about how the wedding was?

Chapter 3: Promises and a lasting love.

"Lyude! Lyude, get up!" Lyude opened his eyes as he heard the banging on his door. "Kalas?" said Lyude groggily.

"No, it's Gibari." came Kalas' voice sarcastically. "Heck of a day for you to sleep in, get moving!"

Lyude gasped as he remembered what day it was...as if he hadn't been tossing and turning out of nervousness half the night. Only to drop off a few hours before dawn. He sat bolt upright and looked outside. "Good heavens!" he shouted.

"No kidding." said Kalas, "First time in your life you've overslept, probably, and it's one of the most important days of your life. Can I quit talking through the door?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, yes, do come in." said Lyude distractedly as he quickly gathered his attire.

Kalas walked in, Lyude's brother Skeed close behind, and couldn't help but chuckle at Lyude's state. His hair was mussed from sleep and his expression was that of ashamed disbelief. "I don't believe this."muttered Lyude completely infuriated with himself. "How could I have allowed myself to sleep this late? Today of all days..."

He splashed his face with cold water, though it was more out of habit than the need to wake himself up further. His realization that he had woken late the day of his wedding was sobering enough to have put him quickly to attention. He went behind a screen to change as Kalas flung himself on one of the lengthy couches and sprawled himself out as he waited. "How are the preparations going, Kalas?" asked Lyude nervously. "I simply don't believe this...drat it!"

"Things are going fine." said Kalas grinning reassuringly as Lyude peered over the top of the screen at him. "Everyone was just wondering where YOU were. Personally, I figured you'd gotten cold feet." Kalas said smirking.

"Not a chance." said Lyude stepping out from behind the screen and adjusting his tie. He tidied his long red hair and examined himself in the mirror. His normal black and red uniform had been replaced with a white one with golden cord, his gilded boots were the same, the sleeves of his uniform were long and he wore no gloves. He straightened the vest adorned with his many decorations and adjusted his tie once again.

"Sheesh, Lyude, you look fine. Quit fidgeting." said Kalas.

"I seem to recall a similar amount of attention to detail on your part when you and Xelha got married a month ago." grinned Lyude. "You had your moment of panic, let me have mine."

"I knew you were going to bring that up." said Kalas with a dramatic sigh.

Lyude continued to contend with his tie, seemingly unable to get it to his satisfaction. Skeed rolled his eyes. "You're fumbling all over yourself." he said and strode up to his brother, straightening the tie and smoothing Lyude's collar. Lyude glanced in the mirror again. "Thanks, brother." he said.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, Lyude nodded to Kalas and they left his room side by side. Skeed broke into stride beside them.

Lyude's expression grew slightly pained as he came upon the reception hall to discover Gibari sneaking a taste of icing off the cake. "Gibari!" said Xelha smacking his hand reprovingly.

"Heh heh, you caught me." said Gibari grinning sheepishly.

"One would have thought you'd be less enthusiastic about sweets after that erm...incident in Mira." said Lyude with a grin.

"There's the groom!" said Gibari grinning and sweeping Lyude's slight form into a giant bear hug which lifted him off the floor.

"Gibari! You'll wrinkle Lyude's uniform!" shrieked Xelha. Gibari released Lyude who straightened his vest with a wry smile. "I expect that was his intent." he said, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Consider it my revenge for getting stuck in a monkey suit for this thing." said Gibari with a grin.

"I think you look rather dashing in it." said Anna coming up behind Gibari and making him jump.

"Don't think you'll ever see me in one of those things again, after this." said Gibari loosening the uncomfortable tie around his neck.

Anna smirked. "Oh really? I suppose I should have stayed home then, rather than accept your invitation." said Anna with a wink toward Lyude and the others. "I thought it was a meaningful invitation."

Gibari blushed. "Heh..ya got me there...Okay maybe ONE more time..."

Lyude laughed and looked around the hall, everything was decked out perfectly in pristine white and gold cord.

He saw King Ladekahn standing near the entrance to the hall talking to Queen Corellia. Lyude shook his head in disbelief. Never would he have dreamed that the nations' leaders would attend his wedding. Of course, he was the leader of this nation, perhaps it wasn't so surprising.

After a few last minute preparations Lyude, Kalas, and Gibari made their way to the Altar. Lyude had stood where Kalas now stood only a month before watching as Kalas and Xelha were married.

Lyude's heart was pounding in his chest as the wedding march began and Alyssa came into view. His knees nearly buckled underneath him as she began her march down the aisle. Her long black hair was held back in an elegant bun and her white gown was covered in silken lace, complimenting her graceful figure and trailing behind her soundlessly. Scalla followed behind her, throwing rose petals and grinning at Lyude. He smiled warmly in return and took Alyssa's hand as she reached him and they said their vows.

Lyude lifted Alyssa's veil and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Kalas whistled and Lyude and Alyssa parted with a chuckle. They strolled together back down the aisle and got into an imperial carriage to reach the reception which was being held in Azha. The restoration efforts had made quite a difference already and the mounds the Azhans had been living in had been replaced with some proper housing. Save one. Lyude placed a single red rose on the doorstep of his mother's previous home. He and his new wife said a silent prayer and the festivities began.

Never before had there been such a celebration. Lyude and Alyssa danced to the Azhani music. At the prompting of several of his friends, Lyude joined the musicians alternating from flute to violin and watching as Alyssa was passed from partner to partner in the Azhani jig. He laughed as Alyssa danced with Gibari, the large man struggling not to step on her delicate feet.

Lyude heard the sound of a rifle shot and turned to see Alyssa crumpled on the ground. He opened his eyes with a start, the pleasant dream shattered at the realization of reality. He felt pain shoot through his ribs and torso, his shoulder still ached from the dart he had been struck with. He groaned softly and rolled onto his other side. His hands were bound behind his back and he felt dizzy, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything but the ache of his shattered heart.

**_Crazygirl:_** Thanks again for your review. You seem to be my only reader so far. Didn't much answer your question yet, did I? (evil laugh).


	4. A Cause for Concern

Chapter 4: A Cause for Concern.

Lyude saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and Urden came to kneel beside him. "Don't move too much, Minister. I'm afraid Gravar used the rest of our healing magnus on himself, there's not much we can do for your injuries right now. Lyude allowed his head to roll wearily to the side, ignoring the comment.

He could hear Gravar and Lena arguing in the background. "You idiot!" Lena was shouting. "Do you have any idea what will happen if we bring him back in that state? We were supposed to bring him unharmed!"

"I was hired to put him out of commission, whatever it took." said Gravar.

"There was no call for that sort of beating!" said Lena. "And I swear to you if you damaged that girl in any way I'll be the one to put you out of YOUR misery!"

"It was only supposed to stun her!" roared Gravar, "It's not like I killed her, besides, we couldn't have her seeing what direction we were headed. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Alyssa's alive!" said Lyude hoarsely sitting upright with a jolt. His ribs screamed in the sudden motion, but he gritted his teeth against the pain, his eyes pleading to know.

"Yes, Minister. She's alive. Gravar's weapon is a bit rough, but it has more than one setting." said Urden.

"Because there are some things that are sacred!" said Lena angrily in response to Gravar. "If you damaged her in that condition you'll deserve a lot worse than what the Minister dealt you."

"What condition? What are you on about, woman?"

Lena stopped and looked at Lyude who's expression was puzzled. "It's not really my right to say, but that girl is with child." she said quietly.

Lyude's eyes widened at the suggestion. "We've only been married for three weeks!" he said, "How could you even profess to be able to tell at that early a stage?"

"A woman knows. No matter how early along a pregnancy, once a woman's body has accepted it, she is bonded to it. One who was once a mother, knows what to look for. I saw it, quite frankly, in her eyes."

Lyude's expression became pensive. If indeed Alyssa was...could that woman really know?

"Now you should really lie down." Urden said ushering Lyude back to lay down. Lyude was far too grateful to hear Alyssa was alive to argue and he allowed himself to be leaned back into a relaxed position. Lyude felt dizzy as he laid his head back and his vision began to blur. His only thought as he blacked out was Alyssa. "Thank you." he thought to the heavens.

Alyssa opened her eyes slowly. Her chest ached slightly where she had been struck and it took her a moment to focus on the situation. She brushed the white cloth from her face and noticed that she had been placed in the shade. The cloth had likely been placed there to prevent sand from entering her mouth and nose.

As she remembered what had occurred she jumped up and looked desperately around her. Lyude was nowhere in sight, nor was there any traces left of which direction they had taken him. She noticed something glinting in the sand and discovered on of Lyude's decorations half buried there. She picked it up with tears in her eyes. She had to do something!

Filling all of her blank magnus with water and using the compass Lyude had given her once, she headed toward Azha with a fierce determination. There was no doubt in her mind, she was going to find Lyude, whatever it took.

Back in the former Imperial Fortress, Skeed was bent over some paperwork with Andrews. "I'm not liking this at all, Skeed." said Andrews looking at the fine print of the proposal.

"Nor I." said Skeed. "Looks like something Drell is trying to pass in Lyude's absence. How much luck are you having in keeping some of this at bay?"

"Well, Lyude left with strict orders that no major decisions be passed in his absence, so I do have that net to fall upon, but the work is piling up with some of these blamed fools trying to get through anyway."

"When is he scheduled to arrive today?" asked Skeed.

Andrews shook his head. "He's taking a few days in Azha. He's not scheduled to arrive until tomorrow."

"I think this is important enough to draw his attention. I'm going to go see him in Azha." said Skeed.

Andrews sighed. "I suppose that would be wise." he said. "I just hate to interrupt him. He's earned this break."

Skeed nodded. "Yes, but we can't have people trying to ruin what he's built in the past year either. This is something Lyude would want to know about." Skeed swept from the room and made his way down the hall.

"What's with that look, Skeeder?" came a voice behind Skeed and the man quivered in annoyance. He turned and faced Folon with a dark glare.

"Don't you have soldiers to train?" asked Skeed still glowering at Folon.

"Nah, I gave the guys a break." said Folon easily. "Lighten up a little."

Skeed rolled his eyes. "Why my brother saw fit to promote you, I'll never know." he growled. "If you've got so much spare time, why don't you join me in Azha? I have to see Lyude and he would probably like to know the state of the army as well."

"Isn't he still on his honeymoon?" asked Folon.

"Not after this, I'm afraid." said Skeed holding out the piece of paper. Folon looked at it.

"Whoah...they honestly think they can get away with that?"

"It's plausible, with Lyude being absent. Not all affairs could stop for him."

"No, you're right. He's definitely got to get back here and block this proposal. I really don't think we want the old imperial officers to be returned to their former positions. We'd have a dog fight on our hands."

"Precisely why I have to see Lyude now. Are you coming or not?" asked Skeed almost hoping that the blue skinned captain would come up with some excuse.

"Suppose I should..." said Folon. "Just let me go find Ayme and let her know what's going on. She's been anxious for him to get back to let him know about the latest weapon developments."

Skeed shook his head. "She can update him later. The only reason I asked you to come is because this legislation directly affects your position."

Folon frowned. "Hadn't even thought of that. I don't think any of us want to see Commander Stryker back in his old job. I still don't think he's changed all that much. Luckily, Ayme's been keeping an eye on him."

Skeed nodded and they headed to the ship port taking a small hover vessel that had been developed over the past year adapted specifically to move swiftly across the desert sands. Folon lounged in the back as Skeed piloted the vessel. Skeed rolled his eyes as he heard Folon in the back rattling on about some odd thing or another. Skeed was amazed that Lyude had so much faith in the unpredictable jokester. Still, he had to admit, Folon took his job seriously.

Once they reached Azha, they found the place to be as it had been. Skeed knew where he would find his brother and walked to the old Azhan hut that had been the home of Almarde as a child.

"Commander Skeed!" said Ricco, the Azhan leader. "What brings you to Azha?"

"I need to see my brother. He is staying at Almarde's old homestead, is he not?"

Ricco frowned. "Lyude hasn't been here since the reception ceremonies. We were wondering why he hadn't come as planned, but we just thought that he had some pressing matters at the fortress."

"What!" said Skeed. "Lyude isn't here? We received a communication from him just the other day that he would be here."

"I don't know what to tell you, Skeed. Minister Lyude has not been here." said Ricco.

"This doesn't smell right." said Folon. "Lyude isn't one to just disappear at whim. I don't like the sound of this at all."

"Nor I. Come on. We'd best get back to the fortress and try to locate his ship. If they've had some sort of difficulty with their vessel, that could explain things. All the same, if they're stranded, they'll need retrieved. Let's just hope it's something as simple as that." said Skeed.

Folon looked doubtful. "I don't think that's the problem. He would have gotten the communications operational anyway, unless things were completely totaled. In that case, we'd better find them fast."

"Some of my men and I will go search the desert." said Ricco. "We shouldn't waste any more time. If you can't locate the ship with your tracking systems, perhaps a thorough search will prove more fruitful."

"That sounds like a sound plan. Let us know of anything you find." said Skeed and strode off to leave Folon to follow.

_Crazygirl_:Thanks again for the review. I just had to have that last chapter to keep people wondering about Alyssa a little while longer.

_Kalika_:I'm glad you enjoyed the first story and I'll do my best not to disappoint in this one! Enjoy!


	5. The Search Begins

Chapter 5: The Search Begins

It was dark when Lyude opened his eyes once again. He coughed, his lips dried and cracked. Sand had worked its way into his mouth and his throat ached with thirst. Urden came to kneel beside him and allowed him to rinse his mouth with water before pouring some warm green tea into his mouth. Evidently, they had uncovered some more healing magnus. His ribs still throbbed, but he could almost feel the bones starting to knit.

He noticed that they were camped at yet another oasis. The smell of fresh torsina meat being cooked was in evidence and Lyude heard his stomach growl in response. Lyude began to maneuver himself into a seated position but Urden restrained him. "Give that healing magnus some time to work, Minister." he said. "You are to be in good condition when we arrive."

"Just where are you taking me?" asked Lyude, his voice a bit raspy from inhaling so much sand.

"I expect you know I can't tell you that." said Urden. "I was sent to obtain you and bring you safely to our destination. That is what I intend and what shall be done."

With assistance, Urden allowed Lyude to sit up and the captive leaned back against a palm tree and watched his captors as they prepared the evening meal. Urden stood watch over Lyude while Gravar skinned and stewed their dinner. Lena was seated next to the fire watching Gravar with distaste and slicing fruit into a fragrant sort of salad. Lyude had the distinct impression that Urden was keeping Gravar a respectable distance on purpose. The burly man shot dark glares at him often and pure hatred shone in his dark brown eyes whenever they fell to Lyude.

Lyude allowed himself to be lost in his own thoughts. He wondered if Alyssa was alright or if the council had discovered their disappearance yet. Perhaps he could find a way to escape before they reached their destination. He decided he had to try. He didn't like not knowing the premise of the situation, but allowing himself to remain a prisoner if he could prevent it was also unacceptable. He still didn't know what they intended. Somehow, he didn't think that it was just due to his high standing in the Alfard government.

His brow furrowed as he remembered the strange sensation that had overcome him when he had seen Alyssa fall. It was rage that fueled Sforzando, but there had been something different this time. Never before had he felt such power surge through him, except when Melodia had used the effects of the interdimensional cracks to draw the power of Alfard from his soul. Just as she had done with the other nations and his companions. This sensation had been stronger still than that. What was wrong with him? Had he been so altered?

He was drawn from his thoughts by Lena as she brought Urden his plate and seated herself next to Lyude. "There are three weapons at the ready, Minister." said Lena. "I will untie you for the present so that you may eat without assistance, but don't do anything foolish."

Lyude nodded his agreement and Lena released his bonds. Lyude stretched his cramped muscles slowly so as not to alarm his captors. He had no intention of causing any trouble while he had all three watching him. He took the plate offered him and took a small bite of the meat. He chewed slowly and thoughtfully, his eyes distanced.

Satisfied that Lyude was not going to try anything foolish Urden and Lena began to eat as well. Lyude found himself thinking back to when he had first defied the emperor. He could never look at a piece of torsina meat without remembering the Emperor's reference to it. A torsina was a very difficult animal to kill, and often killed many of the hunters that went after them. That is what had made the comment so appalling. It was the tastiest meat in Alfard, but also the hardest to obtain. Lyude switched to the fruit salad, the memory of the Emperor offsetting his taste for the meat.

The meal was a silent affair. Lyude could see discomfort in Urden and Lena's eyes. He wondered what they were in this for. Neither one of them seemed to have anything against him personally. He sighed and set down his plate which he had managed to empty. He took a small sip of the green tea he had been ordered to drink every hour until his ribs healed and felt the warm liquid seemingly spread through his wounds, soothing them. He allowed himself to lean back against the palm tree and closed his eyes for a brief moment. His ribs throbbed and his head spun slightly. The ribs were healing slowly and his breathing wasn't the best. Particularly after he had sat up so suddenly at hearing that Alyssa was still alive.

Urden glanced over at Lyude's pallid face with a frown. He was ready to shoot Gravar for injuring the boy so badly. Still, he should have known better than to accept Gravar to join them on this particular mission. He was far too much of a loose cannon. Lena touched Lyude's shoulder and he opened his eyes, his crimson stare met her blue eyes and she turned from the depth less pools. So full of hidden sorrows. "If you're finished, we'll be tying you up again." she said.

"Very well." said Lyude with a sigh and a nod and placed his hands behind his back to allow Lena to bind him once again.

Ricco wiped the sweat from his brow, his son Nicco walked close beside him. "Do you see anything father?" asked Nicco.

"Not a thing aside of sand...wait a moment. Is that?" a slender figure was racing toward them, their hands above their head as if attempting to draw their attention. "Alyssa!" called Ricco.

Alyssa reached them gasping for air. "Lyude...gone...help..." she panted.

"Slow down, Alyssa. Take your time." said Ricco his brow furrowed.

"No time!" Alyssa cried. "Lyude needs help!"

"What's happened?" asked Ricco.

Alyssa explained about the last few days events as they made their way back to Azha. Ricco listened with a darkened frown. "Skeed and Folon came to look for you two in Azha yesterday. They could not locate the traces of your vessel so we have been searching the desert blindly for over a day now."

"And you haven't seen anything?" asked Alyssa, "Nothing at all?"

"Not before you found us. I'm afraid we've encountered no sign of your husband."

"Who would want to hurt Minister Lyude?" asked Nicco. "He's done so much for everybody."

"Someone with ideas of their own on how things should be run in Alfard, that's who." Growled Ricco. "I'll bet you anything it's one of those extremists that want the old Empire back."

"There were three of them..."said Alyssa. "One was a complete madman, the other two...I'm not so sure. I hope Lyude is all right."

Ricco smiled reassuringly. "He does seem to find himself in some pretty bad predicaments, but he can take care of himself, Alyssa." said Ricco.

"I know that he's strong." said Alyssa quietly, "But that doesn't stop me from worrying. He gave himself up for my sake." she said, a tear streaming down her cheek. "He would probably have fought if I hadn't been there."

"And three on one would have been a fair fight?" asked Ricco. "They would have overtaken him. Lyude knows how to measure his options. He did what was best."

"I suppose..." said Alyssa, "But that doesn't stop me from being angry with him. I know I shouldn't be...I'm just so worried, I don't know what to do with myself."

"Let's get to the Imperial...erm, the fortress. Still getting used to the empire being abolished. Kind of strange to be free after all these years."

Alyssa nodded. "Yes, and it was my husband that made it possible. He doesn't deserve this...Sometimes I wish he had refused his stand in the government. That we could simply enjoy our lives together without the pressures Lyude is always under. I realize, though, that the Empire would have remained had he not refused the position of Emperor and presented an alternative. Who knows who would have taken the position if he hadn't." she quivered at the thought.

Much as she hated that Lyude was forced away quite often, she would much rather have him at their lead than some of the other candidates who would have tried to take the position. Lyude had prevented disaster by taking his role.

After what seemed to be an eternity for Alyssa they made Azha and took a ship to the former Imperial fortress. Vallye was standing out at the gate shouting at someone when they approached. Vallye's dark eyes turned from the retreating soldier and she saw Alyssa. Her eyes widened and a look of great relief spread across her features for a brief moment before she slipped back into her military mask. When she did not see Lyude among them however, her expression slipped again into that of worry.

"Alyssa, are you all right?" asked Vallye, "Where is Lyude?"

"I'm fine, but Lyude was taken two days ago by three strangers. I think at least one of them was a mercenary."said Alyssa. "We have to find him!"

"We'll find him." said Vallye with determination. "We'll get him back, I promise you. I will not lose my brother this way..." she trailed off. Sometimes it confused even her the feelings she had for her younger brother. So many years of resentment. She found them eroding away as a stone with each wave of the ocean. She was worried and she knew that it showed. "Let's find Skeed." she said, "He'll want to know about this immediately."

They found Skeed in the operations room having a heated discussion with James Braddock, a former admiral in the Imperial army who had been stripped of his rank and had been trying to get himself into the government. He had managed to do so as an aide for one of the council members that Lyude often had problems with.

"The world cannot stop for one man!" Braddock was shouting.

"This legislation will not pass in Lyude's absence If I have to block it myself!"

"And how do you propose to do that!"

"By bringing it to the people!" shouted Skeed and went silent himself. Realizing just how much he had sounded like his brother in that moment. He turned and saw Alyssa standing there. "Thank heavens! Something goes right! Where's Lyude?"

Alyssa lowered her eyes. "What happened?" said Skeed bracingly, poorly concealing the panic that was creeping into his voice. "Is he all right?"

"I...I don't know." said Alyssa. She explained the situation to a concerned Skeed.

As her words sank into Lyude's siblings, Alyssa fingered Lyude's decoration in her hand. The only clue that had been left on that sandy oasis. She looked at it more closely for the first time and realized that it was his office medal. The one that stated his rank and standing in the Alfard government.

A twinge of anger shot through her. She doubted it was mere coincidence that this was the only decoration he had been stripped of. Someone was telling them he would not be returning to take his post.

"Who is set to take Lyude's place if anything were to happen to him?" asked Alyssa suddenly.

"That hasn't really been determined. It would be someone chosen by the council. Andrews has been sitting in at the boards in Lyude's absence, but he's only a secretary." said Skeed in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Whoever took Lyude wanted him out of the way. For what?'

"I've wondered that myself...of course, capture had not been confirmed until now, of course. Let's go somewhere more private to continue this conversation." said Skeed.

"I couldn't agree more." said Alyssa with a nod.

Lyude lay sleeping, sheltered from the sand by a small tarp that had been strung in a tent like fashion he shivered against the cold and opened his eyes slowly. Gravar was on watch at the moment. He seemed to be nodding off in spite of himself.

Would this be his chance? Lyude closed his eyes again as Gravar glanced his way. Kicking his heels into the sand and shivering against the cold. After about a half hour, Gravar nodded off and Lyude slowly sat up. Ensuring that his movements were silent, he walked slowly past where Lena and Urden lay sleeping. He edged past Gravar, the throb in his ribs a constant reminder of the repercussions being caught trying to escape would bring. If Gravar caught him, he could anticipate that his ribs would be worse than before.

Silently he stole away from the encampment. Hoping against hope that he would find assistance in time.


	6. We're Part of Each other

Chapter 6: We're Part of Each Other.

Lyude moved swiftly from the encampment. He didn't have long before someone noticed he was gone. If he could just figure out exactly where he was. The desert sands, however, yielded no indication of his location. He sighed. 'This may be a foolish errand." he thought. The three were not likely to take him anywhere near a settlement, he would be quickly recognized. Aside of that, he would have hoped that if any of his citizens noticed people traveling with a captive they would alert someone. He blinked sand out of his eyes as the wind began to pick up. He pondered grimly what would happen if the wrong person found him in his vulnerable condition. All the same...

The wind picked up again much stronger than before. Lyude stiffened. "Oh no...not now!" Before him he could see a wall of sand flying through the air in his direction. Exposed like this, he could be buried alive. There were no rock faces to hide behind and no way he could outrun the approaching sand storm. Grimly he braced himself against the storm. In a matter of minutes he was completely blinded by the sands. He turned his back on the storm, using his high collar as a small amount of protection from the searing winds. He closed his tearing eyes. The sand had buried him up to his knees to where it was almost impossible for him to move them. He choked, unable to catch his breath in the swirling sands as it worked past the collar. He wondered vaguely if he would be suffocated even before the sands submerged him.

With an enormous amount of effort he managed to work his leg out of the large drift of sand. Unfortunately, it caused him to overbalance and he ended up on his face with one leg still stuck knee deep in the sand. He creased his brow in frustration as he tried to right himself, but the sands were surrounding him fast. He could barely breathe...

It was early morning. Skeed was in his room in the Fortress sitting at his desk in reflection. He had learned what he could from Alyssa, but there was a lot of desert out there and Lyude was out there somewhere. He shook his head. Since when had his little brother found his way into his heart? When he had first learned of what Lyude had done for their country he had felt ashamed for his behavior...but the resentment had lingered slightly. Old habits were hard to break. So many years had they been rivals. Lyude a gentle and patient adversary. While Skeed had been abrasive and abusive. They disagreed on everything it seemed, and Operation Sweep had been the final straw.

Skeed thought back on when he and Lyude were children. Lyude had been a disciplined child. That was one thing Skeed could have never denied, but his interests in what Skeed had believed to be barbaric countries had always annoyed him. When their father had joined with Almarde and produced Lyude, Skeed had been disgusted. How could he, a loyal full blooded citizen of Mintaka have a half blooded brother? It was a disgrace. How could their father have such a union?

Skeed shook his head at his own past thoughts. He realized now that he had been the disgrace. His contempt for his own countrymen had been appalling...how could he have been so blinded? He sighed, remembering the time just after operation sweep. He had been furious with Lyude...even told him that he no longer existed in his eyes. The pain of those words had been evident on Lyude's face. So many wounds he had caused that would surely never mend. He could see it still in Lyude's eyes whenever his brother looked at him. Lyude had forgiven him, but there was nothing that was going to erase the scars from years of feeling insufficient and loathed. Those would remain as long as the memory did, and they would never fade.

There was a knock on his door and Alyssa entered the room. Skeed turned. Alyssa's beautiful face was wan and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. "Is there something you need?" asked Skeed.

"Have you heard anything?" asked Alyssa.

"No...nothing. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth." said Skeed grimly. "You look ill. You should rest."

Alyssa sat down. "Sleep hasn't come easily these past few nights." she said tears creasing her eyes. "We've been together so brief a time...but I still find myself reaching for him in the night...I miss him so..."

"I'm sure he's fine." said Skeed. "We'll find him. You have my word."

Alyssa nodded unenthusiastically. Clearly his words gave her little comfort.

"I've done all I can to block the proposal..." said Skeed, trying to change the painful subject. "But it has a very good chance of being passed anyway."

"Without Lyude to stop it." said Alyssa. "I know."

Skeed sighed. He should have known better. There was only one thing on Alyssa's mind right now and it was definitely NOT politics. Unfortunately, Skeed could not afford to ignore that particular situation.

"I'm going to go with Ricco's search party. I can't just sit here while I know Lyude is in danger." said Alyssa.

"I won't try to stop you. Vallye will be going too. I will be remaining for the present. Andrews needs all the help he can get right now. For the present time, the council has saw fit to make me a representative for my brother, but I don't hold office. I have little authority at all."

"At least they chose someone who knows him well." said Alyssa. "I know that you'll do what is right by Lyude."

Skeed nodded distractedly. Suddenly Alyssa's face paled further and she clapped a hand to her mouth, running from the room. "Alyssa!" said Skeed in concern and surprise. He raced after her and saw her race to the closest bathroom. He heard her retch as he reached the door.

She came out after a few minutes. Her face wan and pale and she staggered slightly. Skeed took her arm, steadying her. "Are you all right?"

"A bit dizzy...I feel horrible."

She took a few faltering steps pushing away from Skeed and stumbled slightly. Skeed frowned and gathered her up in his arms. "Doesn't look like you're going anywhere unassisted." he said.

"I'll be fine...put me down."

Skeed ignored her and carried her toward the hospital wing.

"No...I'm fine..I." began Alyssa.

"Enough. Just hold still. You're not well."

"I have to look for Lyude..."

"Ricco can handle the search for now. He's not going to find him any faster with you with him. You'll slow him down in this condition."

Alyssa stopped arguing. Skeed was right...she couldn't go feeling like this...

Skeed shouldered the infirmary door open and laid Alyssa on one of the cots. A nurse came up and took one look at her. "Oh my..."

Alyssa looked paler still. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The nurse looked Alyssa straight in the eyes. "You're feeling nocuous and dizzy, aren't you?" she said.

Alyssa looked at her strangely. "Well, yes..."

As the nurse questioned her further Skeed stood to the side. He flushed slightly at one of the question but his eyes widened as Alyssa's did suddenly. "It can't be...you don't mean..."

"I do..."

"I...I'm pregnant?"

"You show all the signs of morning sickness. That and the rest of the answers to my questions leave little doubt."

Alyssa closed her eyes, remembering what Lyude had said to her before parting. She had told him she couldn't be apart from him.

"You never are." Lyude had replied. "We're part of each other now. No matter what happens, I'm always with you, Alyssa." She placed her hand on her stomach...if only he could have realized just how right he had been. Lyude was part of her now, in what they shared in what she carried within her. "Lyude..."

Skeed stood there dumbstruck. "They've been married for only a little over three weeks!" he exclaimed.

"And that is likely about how far along she is." said the nurse continuing her examination. "This is far is about the time a woman starts to notice the changes." said the nurse with a smile.

"You are most certainly NOT going to go with Ricco." said Skeed, "Lyude would have a fit!"

Alyssa sat there silently, pondering the shocking news. "Yes..I'm sure he would...and it would be very irresponsible of me to go now. I couldn't risk it." She looked at Skeed.

"I want this child to see their father." she said, determination flaring in her emerald eyes. "Find him, Skeed."

Skeed nodded. "You have my word." he said. "I don't think any of us are going to rest until he's safely back home. I'm going to contact his old friends, maybe they can help us find him. I'm not sure how many we could trust within the government. Especially with the way the movements have started to pour in since his confirmed disappearance."

Alyssa nodded. "That sounds like a good plan." she said. "Though I hope it won't be a necessary one."

"I'm going to send out the messages informing them now. If Lyude is found before their arrival, all the better."

Alyssa nodded and stretched out on the cot. She still felt as if she would be sick at any moment.

Gravar grumbled darkly to himself. Urden was several feet ahead and they were searching for any signs of their escaped captive. The burly man shielded his grizzled, bearded face against the sand storm. It had now started to die down a bit, but it had taken plenty of time to have completely buried a man by now. He found himself hoping that it had buried the Minister alive. He could care less what his employer preferred, as long as he was paid.

Further down in the desert, Lyude was immersed almost completely. He had somehow managed to keep his head higher than the sand, but it was slowly creeping up towards his mouth. He felt the panic beginning to rise in him. Much longer and his nose would be covered as well and he would not be able to breathe. He closed his eyes grimly. It was a humiliating way to die, held fast by heavy sands and unable to loose himself. "Forgive me, Alyssa..."

Crazygirl: Thanks for the review again! You seem to be one of the only ones taking notice of this one this time around, don't worry though, there's a lot more to come!

A/N: I'm always anxious for more reviews! Please drop a line when you read.


	7. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings.

Lyude closed his eyes. He took a final breath through his nose just before it was submerged. He felt panic set in. He felt as if a thick blanket were covering his consciousness. Suddenly, a hand reached out from behind him and burrowed deep into the sand in front of Lyude's face. The hand made a large sweeping motion and brushed the sand back away from his nose and mouth. Lyude gasped, sweet air filling his lungs. He choked on the sand and coughed violently. The burrowing hands continued until his shoulders were exposed and he felt uncannily strong arms pull upward and shift him. The sandstorm was dying down and visuals were beginning to improve.

Lyude felt dizzy. His vision continued to blur. The exertion from struggling against the sands as long as he had, coupled with the intense heat left him little strength to contend with aiding in getting himself free. He felt as if he might black out. Drunkenly he glanced behind him and saw that it was Urden that had found him. The strong man made no comment as Lyude looked hazily up at him, a weak expression of resignation lining his face. Urden seemed only concerned with drawing Lyude from the sand.

Once the minister was free, Urden laid him out on the sand and looked him over, his brow furrowed. Lyude closed his eyes wearily, taking in soft breaths and coughing occasionally. His ribs still ached, more so from being pulled and his throat was raw from inhaling the sand.

Lyude heard Gravar's voice ring out. "Found him then?" he said.

"No thanks to you, Gravar. Get back to camp. I will handle the matter of dealing with the good minister." said Urden.

Gravar grumbled and Lyude opened on eye to see him trembling with rage. His pride seemed to have taken a rather severe beating. He stormed off and Urden produced a water magnus, Lifting Lyude's limp form to an elevated position. "Drink." he ordered placing the canteen to Lyude's parched lips. The liquid trickled into Lyude's slightly open mouth and he choked.

"Take it easy..." came Urden's level voice. "Slowly now."

Lyude weakly lifted his head slightly and Urden returned the canteen to his lips. Slowly, he poured some water into Lyude's mouth and Lyude drank, managing not to choke too much until he got some down. He coughed again, and his eyes rose to those of Urden's. He closed his eyes and knew no more.

Urden sighed and took a bit of the water and put it on a cloth, cooling the Minister's brow. He lifted the unconscious young man and stood up. Sand from the Minister's uniform fell in a drizzle to the ground. "Might just have made it if your luck had been right." Urden murmured. "I almost wish you had."

Lyude groaned softly and his head turned inward. "So young..."said Urden softly, pity forming in his eyes. "It truly is a shame."

Skeed paced the room wearily. It had been three days now without so much as a clue. His brother was nowhere to be found. He looked down at the papers piled on Lyude's desk. He had a lot of work to return to...if he ever did. He looked over some of the documents and saw his brother's signature on one of the papers. It felt almost as if he were looking at the signature of a dead man. Tears threatened to rim his eyes. He was beginning to lose faith that they would find him alive.

He inwardly scolded himself. Alyssa had already established that whoever had taken him had wanted him alive...but for how long? Did they intend to hold him for ransom? Skeed didn't think so. So what was it then? Had he been captured so that some sort of legislation could be passed? All kinds of possibilities ran through his head. Each more sinister than the last.

He had sent out a message to each of Lyude's past companions. The ones that had aided and supported him during his defiance of the Empire and had played a role in defeating Malpercio. He had heard no replies.

He decided he should go see how Alyssa was holding up. The stress she was going through could not be good for her child.

Vallye, Folon, and Ricco rode together in a well equipped hover vessel. Each were tiring of seeing nothing but sand before them.

Folon idly began flipping his whips from his cuffs in random directions.

"Would you stop that?" said Vallye irritably, "You're so childish."

"Get over yourself." snapped Folon.

"That's enough." Interjected Ricco. "We've got enough on our plates without squabbling amongst ourselves."

Vallye sighed. "I wonder if he's even out there..."

Folon shook his head. "Where else would they take him? I doubt they would have taken him from Alfard. It's a big country. There are plenty of places to hide him."

"It's not unlikely, I suppose." said Vallye. When I find the ones who did this..."

"Calm down there, Red." said Folon.

"Don't call me Red again." glared Vallye. "I knew I should have went ahead and placed a tracking device in all of Lyude's uniforms."

Folon raised an eyebrow. "Sure he would have appreciated that. Bit protective wouldn't you agree?"

"He's the ruler of Alfard for heaven's sake! Safety measures must be taken!"

"Yeah, but he's not a child either." said Ricco.

Vallye shook her head. "I know that. It takes a man to do what he's done for this country. He's still only one man though. People tend to forget that in light of all his accomplishments."

Folon chuckled, "This coming from someone that tried to kill him."

"Shut up!" said Vallye. "You think I don't think of that every day? I believe that you did the same!"

Folon chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it? Attempting to kill him one day and trying to save his skin the next?"

Vallye was not amused and glared Darkly at Folon through her hazel eyes.

"Sorry." said Folon showing a bit of shame in his jokester face. "How much area have we covered so far today, Ricco?"

"About three hundred miles of sand." said Ricco irritably. "It would help if we knew what direction they went."

"There's no point in bemoaning what we have no way of learning. The tracks were completely covered by the time Alyssa woke up and all she found was Lyude's medal where she had seen him standing last. It says nothing for which way they actually went." said Vallye.

Folon pulled out his magnus. "Water?" he offered his companions.

The two thanked him and took a magnus each. Taking small sips so that the water would last them for a while. "Too bad we don't know which Oasis they camped at. Alyssa was pretty tired and dehydrated when we found her. She couldn't remember how many turns she had taken." said Ricco.

Vallye nodded. "We may have been able to find a few clues, but it's not likely. I want to examine their ship if we can even find that after this wretched storm. It would help immensely if we had some idea of who had him abducted."

"Had to be one of the generals or government officials." said Folon suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ricco, his brow raised.

"Because only a select group of those knew the route that Lyude and Alyssa would take. That ambush was lying in wait for them so someone had to tell them where to go. There's only a few people it could be."

"Why are you only mentioning this now!" said Vallye incredulously. "Are you really such a fool!"

"I figured that you would know!" said Folon. "You do happen to be one of those people. I mentioned it now for Ricco's benefit."

Vallye knew that Folon was right. She should have realized that. It was quite a folly for her not to realize what Folon had said sooner. It made perfect sense. "Which is a change for him." thought Vallye darkly. Honestly, she didn't know what Lyude saw in the energetic jokester. She found him quite annoying. We'll have to discuss this with Skeed when we return for the night." said Vallye. I suggest we try west for a while. Perhaps they were marooned farther than we expected. We may at least find the ship.

Lyude felt the gentle caress of fingers through his hair, stroking it away from his face and tucking it behind his ear. It was a familiar sort of touch. The kind that Almarde had often done to soothe him and Alyssa often did in fondness. He moaned softly, his head still reeling. "Alyssa...?" when he opened his eyes this was not the sight that greeted him.

When Urden had brought Lyude back to camp Lena had taken over caring for the Minister's needs. He was quite dehydrated and suffered from heat exhaustion and fatigue. She had managed to get some water down him, getting little response at first. The minister's mouth moved slightly in response to the liquid but it merely trickled from his mouth. After a few more tries he began to respond a little more eagerly. Swallowing the cool liquid with such gusto that Lena had to take the cup from his lips to get him to slow down. She allowed him to sink back into a relaxed position and he continued to sleep.

She took a cool cloth and bathed Lyude's flushed face. The boy had been foolish, but she could not blame him for his efforts. Her eyes grew sad and unreadable as she looked upon the strapping youth and she stroked back his crimson locks. Lyude's brow furrowed at the touch and he groaned softly. Stirring finally from the heat induced slumber. "Alyssa?" she heard him murmur as he opened his eyes.

She drew her hand back from his face as his crimson eyes met hers. Lyude's expression was puzzled as he gazed up at his captor, but he didn't speak. Lena stood abruptly, stepping away from the bound minister and busying herself by the fire. All the while feeling those sad and gentle eyes following her movements.

AN: There's chapter seven! I've Almost caught up here from where I am at the BK forums in this fanfics, so updates may not be quite so frequent after chapter 9, but I'll try to update as often as possible.

Crazygirl: Thanks again for the review! Hope your mind is a little more at ease now.


	8. The Testimony of Friendship

Chapter 8:The Testimony of Friendship.

"Shadow Wings!" the cry echoed through the trees as a blue haired youth felled a Sabredragon in the quiet of Moonguile forest. He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to his wife with a triumphant grin. "Wings or no, at least we have our finishers to remember the good old days." he said.

Xelha smiled. "This sure brings back memories." she said.

"Yeah. Same place too. They have way too many sabredragons around here." said Kalas.

"Not for long with us on the job." said Xelha wrapping her arms around Kalas' neck.

"I still can't believe you'd rather traipse around with me rather than stick around and lounge in Wazn."

"I don't mind where we go." said Xelha. "As long as we go together."

Kalas smiled. They strolled along the forest and made their way to Celbalrai. Cedr met them with an expression of self importance on his face. "Doc Larikush wants you to come quick!" he said. "There's a message for you from Alfard."

"Must be from Lyude." said Kalas. "Wonder what's up. Sounds urgent if the doc wants us to hurry. Let's go.

Larikush turned to Kalas and Xelha as they entered. "Ah good. This arrived today, it has the seal of the office of the Minister of International Affairs, it's been stamped urgent."

"Urgent?" said Xelha. "I hope everything's okay."

"It's not." said Kalas reading over the document. "Lyude's gone missing. He and Alyssa were ambushed in the Nihal desert."

"Oh no! I hope he's all right."

Kalas' face was grim. The message is from his brother, Skeed. He's asking that we come to help look for him. Says he's not sure who would be reliable in the government."

"It's that bad over there? I thought things were going well in Alfard."

"They were until this, but now some of the creeps in the government are trying to get ridiculous legislation passed in his absence."

"I think we should go." said Xelha, "Lyude is our friend and he's very important to keeping the peace in Alfard."

"Of course we're going." Kalas shook his head.

"What is it, Kalas?"

"Ah, nothing, just thinking that Lyude is bound and determined to prove me right and never see his twenties."

"It's not _his_ fault!" said Xelha reprovingly. "He's only trying to help his country!"

"I know." said Kalas with a sigh, "They sure are giving him a hard time of it though, aren't they?"

Xelha sighed and nodded. "It's part of the burden of being a ruler, I never had such worries in Wazn, but there was never so much discord there. Alfard is a wounded country and needs much love and care, but there are those that do not want to accept Lyude's merciful and kind policies. Let's go now, it looks like Lyude has been missing for a few days already."

Kalas nodded and they headed out to board the white dragon.

Savyna sighed. Her souffle was ruined. Mayfee was washing dishes. Her voice had matured some over the past year and was no longer grating to the ears. She was a little less pushy with Savyna as well. She still admired her, but she knew better than to press her admiration now.

Savyna walked over to the cutting board and began to chop some fresh parsley. It was getting to be late afternoon and Mayfee would be going home to her grandmother soon. Mayfee's grandmother had been looking quite spry since the medicine of the celestial flowers had healed her. It was a great relief to both Mayfee and Savyna. Much as she cared for the girl, Savyna didn't feel herself fitting for a parent...not at this time. There was a knock on the door and Savyna opened it to find Georges, Mayfee's best friend waiting at the door, a sealed envelope in his hand.

"Here ya go, Savyna, walk you home, Mayfee?" said Georges handing Savyna the letter. Savyna was slightly puzzled to see Alfard's seal of office on the envelope and she opened it immediately. Scanning the letter and furrowing her brow. This is going to take some serious measures." said Savyna to herself. I'd best break out the battle gear again."

Savyna opened up a chest in the far corner of her simple home. Removing the gear she felt she would most need on the trip she was about to take. This objective would be dangerous, but she never left a man behind and she wasn't about to start now.

She thought back to when she had first been brought to the Empire as a small child. She had been with her parents on a business trip, her mother and father had been merchants in Anuenue until she had been around five. She couldn't remember how it happened, but her parents had been killed and she had been taken in and trained by the imperial army.

She closed here eyes. So many years of regrets. So many lost opportunities and so much robbed youth. Lyude was suffering the same. That was not about to change now that he was practically ruling Alfard. If anything, it intensified matters. Now he was in the custody of three unknown bandits. It was not a conflict that would be swift in concluding.

She packed a few small things and then ate her supper. As she chewed she wondered if all of her former companions would respond to the summons. She did not particularly care to see Lyude's siblings again, but for his sake, she was willing to go. He was a sharp and fairminded boy, if a bit emotional at times.

That was one thing about imperial training, you either grew with a thick skin, or got eaten alive. Lyude would have been the latter if he had not been exiled. His kind heart would not have allowed him to become what he would have had to in order to survive in Alfard. Savyna only wished she had been blessed with that fault.

Her heart leapt slightly at the thought of Azdar. It had been over a year since she had seen him. She almost felt as if she was avoiding him to a degree. Too many feelings that were unnatural to her and made her feel strange and uneasy. Cook or not, she was still that hardened soldier it was something she would never rid herself of. Her discipline would always attempt to swallow her feelings and subdue them. Once she had finished eating she went to Komo Mai to borrow a ship.

"Hold your ground, Lyude. Reinforcements are on their way." she said into the salty breeze.

Gibari stretched with a large grin. Another beautiful day in Diadem. The fish would be biting very well this morning. The greater Celestial river had been an excellent fishing spot before, but on the earth it flourished even more, and the ocean had the most prime sea bream around. Gibari wondered how their ancestors had ever given it up. He slung Balgora's paddle over his shoulder and made his way towards his boat. "Hold it there, Fish Lips." came a voice behind him.

"Insults so early?" chuckled Gibari. "What's goin' on Reblys?"

"Got a pretty official lookin' envelope sent priority from Alfard." said Reblys.

"Alfard huh? Must be Lyude." said Gibari as he took it. "Wonder what he's writing about so soon. Me and Anna already got our thank you's for the wedding gifts we gave him and Alyssa." He took out the paper and frowned immediately. "That ain't Lyude's handwriting." he said and continued to read. "Ya gotta be kidding me!" said Gibari angrily. "Can't they just leave that poor kid alone!"

"What's the matter with you?" asked Reblys.

"Something's wrong in Alfard, that's what. Someone's made off with Lyude!"

"That kid that served as an ambassador here for two years? What would anyone want with him?" asked Reblys.

Gibari raised his eyebrow."He's practically running Alfard that's all. With him gone, they're trying to pull all kinds of stuff in the Imperial capital...erm Alfard. Still gotta get used to saying that. The Empire was such a huge thing back then it's hard to believe it's gone." Gibari's face darkened further. "It may not be for long if Lyude doesn't get back where he belongs to stop it." he said. "I'm going."

Skeed opened his eyes. He was slumped over his desk and proposal after ridiculous proposal lay before him. He didn't know how Lyude could take it. The incessant badgering the complete lack of respect for his policies. It was ridiculous what they expected. Though perhaps they had not been so straight forward when Lyude was running things.

There was a knock at the door and Skeed sat up. "Come in." he said and was surprised to see who entered.

"The Great Mizuti be wanting to know how the search for Lyude be going." said the young girl who still wore her mask even as she no longer needed it.

"You received your letter then?" said Skeed.

"The Great Mizuti need no letter, the Great Mizuti knows a great many things. The Great Mizuti be knowing long before she got her letter that there be trouble brewing in old Empire. The Great Mizuti be knowing that Lyude have many troubles ahead."

Skeed felt his patience slip. Lyude must most certainly have a larger scope of patience than he. If he heard the 'Great Mizuti' one more time, he'd be about ready to shoot something. What a brat this kid was. At fifteen, he would have thought her a little more mature. "We've had no luck." said Skeed with a sigh. "If the 'Great Mizuti' can locate him as easily as she can predict his peril, it would be most appreciated."

"The Great Mizuti be great, unmatched, masterful, wonderful, the Great Mizuti be knowing a great many things, but the Great Mizuti not be knowing where Lyude be. Exception."

Skeed's face reddened. Was it so hard to just say 'I don't know'? The way this kid talked it would take her a year to say I told you so through all the gloating she'd have to go through first. Still, she was a friend of Lyude's and he had to be courteous. "Well, we could certainly use any reliable help we can find." said Skeed standing up to greet her. Thank you for coming."

"The Great Mizuti acknowledges your thanks. The Great Mizuti be off to search now." and exited the door before Skeed could say a word more. "That...girl..." he fumed and pressed a button on his desk. "Ayme, please receive and accompany Mizuti on the search. We can't have her getting lost."

"Acknowledged." came Ayme's voice in response.

Skeed leaned back in his chair and pulled some more of the papers toward him. Just to hear another knock on the door. Skeed sighed. "Come in." he said. A young boy that Skeed had never seen came inside. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." he said.

"Do you need something?" asked Skeed.

"Well, I was just looking for Minister Lyude. He and I were friends in Diadem, I was invited to the wedding, but I couldn't make it. I hear he's disappeared now." said the young man.

"That's correct." said Skeed standing up. "I am his brother, Skeed, and representative for him while he is absent."

"His brother?" said the boy. "I remember him mentioning a brother now. I met your sister in Diadem. I beg your pardon, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Matthias. I was a page boy in Diadem while Lyude was serving as ambassador the first year. I went to Anuenue to study and I haven't seen Lyude since, though we used to write often. Now he's missing? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I've sent for the aid of his friends from the battle with Malpercio, but we could use all the help we can get in finding him. He's been missing for five days now."

"Five days? I went to Komo Mai to study geology and the other nations, do you know where he was when he was taken? I may be able to find something that could have been easily missed."

"We've got it narrowed down to a few possible oasis You are welcome to join Folon, one of the commanders of the army, in searching them."

"I would very much like that. Lyude's a pretty good guy. After hearing everything he did..just...wow. I never would have thought he had it in him."

"He took Vallye and I quite by surprise as well." said Skeed with a sad smile. "I wish I could be out there looking for him too."

Lyude opened his eyes. It had been two days since his failed escape attempt. He had been surprised at his captor's attitudes. Not one of them, not even Gravar had gloated about his situation and the foolishness of his attempt. Of course, Gravar had barely spoken to anyone for the last two days. He simply shot dark glances at his fellow kidnappers and sat as far from all of them as possible. Lyude's ribs had finally mended and he felt as well as could be expected. He sat up, Gravar raising his weapon in Lyude's direction. The usual dark glare in his eyes. Lyude held back a sigh and leaned back against the palm tree. He wondered how much longer it would be before they reached where he was to be taken.

As had become the custom. Lena knelt down behind him and untied his hands to allow him to eat. The silence broken only by the sound of forks on plates. Finally, Lyude sat down his fork and plate and looked at his captors measuring them each in turn. "Just what is it that you plan on doing with me?" asked Lyude wearily. "What is it that you hope to accomplish?"

"Our job, that's what and you'd best drop the matter if you value your health, Minister." grumbled Gravar.

"You'll find out soon enough about our employers intentions. Our duty is only to bring you to him, we are not to inform you of anything."

Lena sighed and picked up the plates. She glanced at Lyude's dissatisfied expression and confusion and shook her head. Some of the expressions that crossed their prisoner's young face just reminder her so much of...a tear formed in her eye and she busied herself further while Urden proceeded to bind Lyude's hands back behind his back. They continued on in the land rover seating Lyude in the center of them. Lyude looked around him for any sign of a landmark. There was nothing to indicate their location, just sand.

Around midday they felt the ground shake and Gravar and Urden got out of the rover treading the ground carefully. It shook again and the two nodded. "This is the place." said Gravar. The two men then proceeded to stomp their feet rhythmically for a few moments until an opening slid open in the sands. They got back in the land rover and it was driven into the new cavern. Lyude watched grimly as the opening drew closer and he was swallowed in the ensuing darkness.

Crazygirl: Thanks again for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

AN:Please do not forget to review! It's what keeps an author writing.


	9. Trapped in Mind and Body

Chapter 9: Trapped in Mind and Body.

Lyude blinked slowly, willing his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the cavern. He felt the land rover come to a stop and a docking clamp slide into place on it's hull. That's what he assumed he was feeling anyway. With a slight jolt. The rover started to move again, being towed along on some unseen conveyor belt. It struck against something and a large set of double doors swung open, a dazzling light coming from the new room caused Lyude to turn his head and recoil from the sudden light. Gravar took it as an excuse to punch him in the stomach.

Lyude's breath was knocked from his lungs and Urden said something harshly in Gravar's direction. As Lyude's eyes adjusted he realized that this base, wherever it was, had been established quite some time ago. The walls were dull and the harsh light was coming from several very bright bulbs on the ceiling. As the tram came to a halt, Gravar pulled Lyude roughly to his feet. Apparently here, he was more confident. "Got the little snipe, commander." said Gravar throwing Lyude to the floor in front of a man Lyude had not gotten the chance to glimpse. He landed awkwardly with his face at someone's boot.

Lyude forced himself into a seated position and looked up. His eyes widened. "Braddock!" he gasped.

"Your big brother has his hands quite full Minister." said Braddock with a grin. "It's about time you got here with him." said Braddock to the trio. "How long does it take to circle around a few times to throw those fools off?"

"Apologies sir." said Urden nervously. "There was a very fervent search going for him. We were nearly discovered twice."

Lyude struggled to his feet. "I had serious misgivings about you, Braddock." said Lyude glaring at him fiercely.

Braddock grinned. "You've done a very good job of suffocating the Empire, it will be a pleasure to suffocate you."

Lyude stood as proudly as he could given his bound condition. "The empire is gone." he said. "It died with Emperor Geldoblame. The country has never been better for it, look at Alfard, Braddock! Never has there been so much hope among our people. Why would you want to crush that?"

Braddock spat at Lyude's feet. "You're an idealistic fool, Lyude." sneered Braddock, "And a mutt of an imperial no less. I would not allow one of Azhan lineage to take command of this grand country."

"So what do you intend?" Lyude asked bristling. "Do you think that getting rid of me is going to bring the Empire back? The people have realized the error of the Empire's ways and wouldn't return to it!" said Lyude.

"Oh, I'll be getting rid of you all right. Not until you have filled your purpose though. You and those misfit friends of yours."

"My friends? What do you mean? Which friends?" demanded Lyude.

"Those that hold the power within them." grinned Braddock. "Just as you do."

"The power of the End Magnus!"

"You're not as foolish as you seem." said Braddock with a smile. "And your dear brother is playing right into my hands."

"You mean our hands." came a voice that was painfully familiar to Lyude.

"Stryker." said Lyude softly. "I might have known you were involved in this."

"I've had enough of your interfering boy, it gives me no greater pleasure than to see you fall." sneered the former imperial commander. "This will be your final contribution to the Empire. You will finally do this country a service, Minister."

"Your idea of service sickens me." said Lyude with a snarl. "What makes you think I'll be party to this?"

"You're the key part." said Braddock with a grin. "The catalyst for Malpercio's return. I'll let you think about that. You won't have a choice. You never did. Place him in the cell prepared for him." said Braddock with a dismissive wave. Urden took hold of Lyude's arm and steered him roughly from the room.

Lyude walked obediently along. There was little use in struggling and his mind was distinctly elsewhere anyway. The Catalyst for Malpercio's return? What did Braddock mean? What could they possibly hope to gain by bringing Malpercio back to the world? Did they think he would be controllable?

"Tell me." said Lyude looking to Urden his crimson eyes glowing as he met the man's gaze. "Is the reward so rich that you are willing to see those men destroy your homeland?"

Urden's expression shifted slightly with shame. "I didn't know what he wanted you for." said Urden softly. "I do what I must." he said flatly.

"But at what price?" said Lyude quietly, almost to himself as he was pushed gently into a dark, dank cell and the door closed behind him. His eyes had to once again adjust to the dim light. He looked out the bars of his cell and saw Lena standing rigidly a few feet away at another cell where a guard was unlocking the door. A brown haired young man, about Lyude's age wearing a simple dirty tunic and no shoes came out and Lena threw her arms around him tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Mother" the boy said softly as he returned her embrace. Lyude's eyes fell closed with sadness. He understood now the reason Lena had played her part and the reason she showed compassion to him. He turned sharply at a noise to his right and saw a hunched form in the corner. He had a cell mate, it appeared. Awkwardly, as his hands were still tied, he lowered himself to a seated position on the floor.

The man in the cell was wreathed in shadow and made no move to address Lyude or gave any indication that he was interested in him in the least. Lyude was too tired to worry about it as he leaned against the stone wall and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Don't touch that!" snapped Ayme as Mizuti reached to tap a red button on the control panel.

"The Great Mizuti not be appreciating Ayme's tone." said Mizuti as she glared at Ayme through her mask.

"Just...stay away from the controls." said Ayme. "You don't know how they work."

"The Great Mizuti will honor Ayme's request. Though she be rude, incorrigible and have nasty temper."

Ayme fumed. Mizuti was about to see a nasty temper. Ayme was convinced that this was a punishment of some kind. She inwardly cursed Skeed. A shadow fell over them and they looked up to see the white Dragon carrying Kalas and Xelha toward the capital.

"The Great Mizuti be thinking Ayme should turn ship around." said Mizuti.

"They'll be dispatched with someone else." said Ayme regretfully. "She would have liked nothing more than the opportunity to free herself of the brat, but she was on a mission and wasn't about to turn around without due cause.

They discovered the wreckage of Lyude and Alyssa's ship shortly afterward and Ayme called for the second unit of the search party. It was not long before they were joined by Ricco, Vallye, Matthias and Folon. Vallye swept indignantly from the rover Folon snickering and his eyes brimming with mirth. "Obnoxious fool" muttered Vallye under her breath. She and the rest began examining the wreckage. Dried blood was discovered near the control panel that seemed to have exploded. One of them must have been injured on impact. She assumed it had been Lyude since they had discovered no injuries to Alyssa aside of the odd scratch or two.

Matthias jumped out of the hovercraft next and examined the wreckage. "What a mess..." said Matthias. "They survived this?"

"According to Alyssa, Lyude managed to level out the vessel and they skidded. She had to pull him from the wreckage because he was wounded and unconscious. An exposed fuel line caused the ship to explode shortly afterward." said Ricco. "They walked together to the nearest oasis and rested. The next morning they were found and Lyude was taken."

"Well, let's find this oasis then." said Matthias. Perhaps we can find some clue."

"Exactly what the Great Mizuti been thinking. Who be you?"

"Matthias. I'm a friend of Lyude's from a while back. I came to help."

"The Great Mizuti acknowledges you, Matthias. The Great Mizuti be great friends with Lyude, chums, companions, like family."

Ayme rolled her eyes and met Vallye's gaze with exasperation. "We get the picture. Let's go." said Ayme and they all sped off in the direction that Alyssa had informed them they had taken.

Lyude's dreams were fevered as he lay on the hard stone floor. Visions of fire, and cries of pain...they surrounded him. He saw his friends calling to him from afar, but he could not reach them through the flames, with every attempt the flames shot higher and he shielded his face against the searing heat. "Kalas! Xelha!" he cried. He called to each of his friends, but none could hear his replies. They seemed to see him, but not hear his responses. As if he were locked away in the fiery prison. "What...what's going on!" he cried out and fell to his knees. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs and his eyes shot open.

"If you're going to sleep be quiet about it, boy." said a gruff voice. Lyude let out a breath and looked up. It was the cell mate. He struggled into a seated position wincing at where he assumed he had been kicked. "I apologize." said Lyude. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Disturb me? Disturb? It's a bit late for that, my fine young fellow!" bellowed the man, his voice sounding quite deranged. He began to laugh insanely. His blood red beard stretched down to his knees, he wore a tattered uniform and looked at Lyude through green eyes that seemed to bore into him, but also seemed quite mad.

"Quite a decorated young lad." commented the prisoner. "Anger the Emperor did you? That's what I did! Welcome to hell, boy!" he laughed again. A cold, bitter sort of laugh. There was little telling how long he had been here. It was clear, however, that he had lost his mind.

"Would you like loose?" said the prisoner a moment later, sounding a little less crazed than before.

"Pardon?" said Lyude, bewildered for a moment at the inquiry after the prisoner's previous unbalanced behavior.

"I could untie you."

"Oh! Yes. Please do." said Lyude. "It would be most appreciated."

"Right lad, hold still." said the prisoner and cut the ropes binding Lyude with a small dagger.

"They allowed you a weapon?" asked Lyude rubbing the circulation back into his wrists.

The man laughed. "I've been rotting here so long it hardly matters anymore. Nothing matters anymore..."

The man started muttering unintelligibly again and strode off.

Lyude watched after him with a confused expression. He was clearly mad...a prisoner of his own mind. Lyude couldn't quite place it, but he felt there was something else to this man... there was definitely something that leapt out at him. Wearily, Lyude lay back down, and settled back into troubled dreams.

Crazygirl: Thanks again for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes. Matthias is back!

TFRiD QUEEN: Yay! Return customer! I've been missing my reviewers. o.o Glad to see you back!


	10. Dragontail Moss Fever

Chapter 10: Dragontail Moss Fever.

Morning swept across Alfard in a golden sheen. Kalas opened his eyes and stretched. Xelha yawned beside him and sat up. They would be setting out on their own search soon. Savyna had arrived shortly after them and Gibari was expected to arrive any day. There was a knock on the door and two servants brought Kalas and Xelha their breakfast.

Xelha thanked the servants and she and Kalas sat down to eat. "How long has Lyude been missing?" asked Kalas through a mouthful of sausage.

"A little over a week now." said Xelha. "After breakfast I think we should go see Alyssa. Skeed mentioned that she was looking awfully down."

"Disappointed that she's not in on the search most likely." said Kalas.

"Well of course she couldn't help. She is pregnant after all."

Kalas choked. "Wh...what!" said Kalas through gasps.

"Were you paying any attention at all yesterday?" asked Xelha. "Skeed told us about it when he was telling us about the circumstances that Lyude disappeared under."

"Awful fast, isn't it?" said Kalas.

Xelha laughed. "I doubt they were expecting so soon, but you don't curse a gift when it is given. Besides..." Xelha went silent.

"What?" asked Kalas.

"I was just thinking...maybe that child will be all she has left of Lyude when this is over..." said Xelha. "I'm really worried about him, Kalas."

Kalas looked at Xelha with annoyed disbelief. "C'mon now, Xelha. You're not normally the doom and gloom kind of person. He'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Kalas." said Xelha, "I just feel so much malice here yet... I have a terrible feeling about all of this. Some of the power of the ice queen still lives in me and it's telling me that there is something very wrong about all this."

"You're just letting yourself get too worked up about it is all." said Kalas. "Some idiot wanting to get a proposal through probably took him. He is the only thing standing between Alfard and a new Empire."

"That's not exactly true." came a voice behind them.

"Hey, who invited you in here?" asked Kalas turning to Skeed.

"I knocked. You didn't hear me." said Skeed. "Even with Lyude gone, the council of Alfard still stands. My brother put a lot of work in fortifying this government and it won't be so easily destroyed."

"Yeah, I guess he would have made sure his work was protected." said Kalas. "So what are you doing while he's gone."

"Trying my utmost to smother these ridiculous proposals." said Skeed seating himself wearily. "Since Lyude's disappearance many of the council members have revealed their true colors. My desk is filled with all kinds of proposals and suggestions from the council and underlings of the government. Some point toward a replacement for Lyude, others point towards another Empire."

"Don't waste any time do they?" commented Kalas through another mouthful of sausage.

"As if it were planned." said Skeed. "Which I don't doubt it was. As my brother well knows by now, doing the right thing often comes at a personal price."

"That is something that Lyude knows very well." said Xelha sadly. "It cost him so much to join us in the fight against Malpercio."

"Yeah, and then that whole thing with the Organ of the Flame." said Kalas.

"Yes, I'm not at all convinced that final ordeal didn't leave him unaltered." said Skeed. "His eyes seem to burn at times. It's like watching flames reflecting in them, but there is no source. I notice it most when he's angry or adamant about something."

"Yeah, we noticed that the first time we saw him after Christov forced him into becoming Alfard's maestro." said Kalas. "He's still showing that?"

"I don't think he can help it." said Skeed. "In fact, I doubt he even knows about it."

"I agree. I doubt he has any idea that he does it. It is really strange." said Xelha, "Let's go see Alyssa."

Lyude woke that morning drenched with sweat. His red hair was plastered to his face and he was shivering uncontrollably. He felt awful. The damp, fetid cell was very unsanitary and Lyude had finally gotten ill, he assumed it was the chill that did him in.

He rolled over with a moan and saw a shadow fall over him. "Wondered if that was going to happen." muttered the prisoner turning Lyude onto his back and looking into his fevered, half coherent eyes. "Should never have put us in this cell, not if they wanted him alive..." the man's eyes shifted again and he crouched in the corner hugging his knees. "I don't see it...I don't see it." he repeated to himself over and over.

Lyude coughed and curled up, feeling the fever rage through his entire body. Nausea swept over him and he forced it down. Flickering in and out of consciousness he lay there quietly, feeling his temperature rising more and more. Lyude moaned softly sweat pouring from his brow. After several minutes, the prisoner returned to Lyude's side and touched his brow. "He's got it all right...Dragontail moss fever that is. Best way to fight is to lose sometimes, right boy?" he chuckled bitterly under his breath. "And you'll most likely lose your life to this...takes a strong one to fight off that sickness."

Lyude turned his head, his eyes closed. The prisoner left him and returned with their water and brought the liquid to Lyude's lips. The cool liquid trickling down his throat seemed to evaporate in Lyude's burning insides. It felt as if he was being cooked from the inside out. Urden came in a few minuted later, under orders to bring Lyude to Braddock. He swore when he saw Lyude's condition and the plant growing only a few feet away from the minister's feverish figure. "Gravar!" Urden shouted harshly, Lyude winced, brow furrowing at the noise. Gravar appeared in the door and cursed under his breath at the sight of the moss. "When did we get that stuff down here?"

"Never mind that right now. Get the other prisoner out of here while I attend to the minister, we have to act quickly before he roasts alive."

"Oh, that would be a pity." muttered Gravar as he seized the prisoner and escorted him roughly from the room.

Urden slid Lyude gingerly away from the moss and looked him over. He only seemed partially coherent and it seemed that the moss already had a good hold on him. "I'm so sorry about this, boy." he whispered. Lyude groaned his fevered eyes flickered to Urden's face and he turned his head away wearily.

Urden lifted Lyude gently and cradled him in his arms as he stood up and carried him from the room. Dragontail moss was very rare and grew wild only in Alfard. It was the deadliest plant known to man and caused a slow and painful death to the victim if not treated properly and quickly. Lyude's temperature had already risen into the danger zone.

Ignoring Braddock completely as he carried Lyude through the hall past his employer, he carried his charge straight to the infirmary. There was little time, Dragontail moss fever literally burned a person up from the inside, the lucky ones died of dehydration before their insides were consumed by the illness.

A quarantine was immediately set up and Lyude was placed in a white, sterile room. Urden was charged with treating him since he was already exposed to the illness. He could only hope that his slight contact with the plant had not made him ill as well.

Braddock was furious. He had plans for that boy and he wasn't going to allow him to slip away so easily. He shouted orders to the doctors and paced angrily before leaving the room in a huff.

Lyude shifted where he lay on the pristine white cott. He was surrounded by ice that was rapidly melting around him. Urden was mixing a medicine for him and adding ice as it melted. He finished mixing the herbs and poured the mixture down the boy's throat. They would know within a day if he would survive the ordeal. Urden paced the room. That moss had not been there when he had put Lyude in the cell, it had been planted, Urden was sure of it. Someone did not want to see the minister survive.

Urden sighed and sat down. He didn't know why he was brooding on it so heavily. He now knew his employer didn't intend for Lyude to live after he was done with him. Still...he had a job to do and he had to do it. He had to obey, Lena and the boys depended upon it. One of their sons was still imprisoned. The older of the two. He couldn't help but feel guilty for aiding in the boy's capture. From what he could tell, the Minister's only crime was being burdened with power.

He placed a cool cloth on Lyude's forehead and leaned back in his chair for a nap.

Kalas and Xelha knocked on Alyssa's door, but there was no response. Worriedly, Kalas opened the door. Alyssa was gone. Kalas and Xelha exchanged a glance and both came to the same thought. What if she had decided to search anyway? As they passed the kitchens they heard a large crash and both ran inside to see what was the matter. Alyssa was picking up a large pot she had apparently dropped. She returned it to the sink and continued to scour the pot furiously.

"Oh, there you are, Alyssa!" said Xelha, "We were worried."

Alyssa paused in her scrubbing and turned to them. "Why are you working in the kitchens?" asked Kalas. "Isn't that the servant's job?"

"We've tried to get her to go, but she insists on staying and helping." said an exasperated cook. Alyssa sighed, "I..I just need something to keep me busy. The longer I sit, the more I brood and it's all I can think about. Keeping busy is the only thing that's keeping me sane right now." said Alyssa brushing back her ebony hair from her face, her dishpan hands were red from scrubbing so hard.

Xelha embraced Alyssa as tears began to form in her eyes. She sobbed harder into Xelha's shoulder hugging her friend back as if desperate for support lest she collapse. The trio walked over to a table and the cook brought Alyssa some tea. This only upset her more. Lyude had always brought her tea to calm her when she was upset about something. Now it was only a painful reminder. Still, she took a sip and the warm liquid soothed her aching throat. She nodded her thanks and dried her eyes with her apron. "Thank you." she said. "I'm sorry about all that, I'm just so worried."

"It's fine." said Xelha kindly. "We're all worried."

" I want to thank you for coming." said Alyssa. "You truly are wonderful friends. Lyude is fortunate to have all of you."

"We couldn't just stand by." said Xelha.

"Don't worry, Alyssa, we'll find him." added Kalas.

"I know you'll do your best." said Alyssa. She shook her head angrily. "I should be out there too. He's my husband. I should be doing more than just sitting around here doing nothing to help with the search."

"No way!" said Kalas, "You can't risk that kid!"

"I know that!" said Alyssa putting her face in her hands, "But still, I can't help but feel I'm failing him in some way. If it weren't for this child, I'd be out there right now. I miss him so much." she dried her eyes and stood up. Well, wringing my hands about it isn't going to solve anything." she said scolding herself. "Skeed thinks that it was someone within the government. If I must remain here, I'm going to insist on sitting in on every meeting. I'm going to keep an eye on those council members and see if I can't learn anything from that. I refuse to just do nothing."

"That's not a bad idea." said Xelha. "From what I hear though, there's a lot of discord going on. It would be difficult to determine who was responsible and who wasn't."

"I have to try. If we can find out who is responsible, we may be able to find Lyude before any serious harm comes to him."

"The Great Mizuti not sure if this be the right Oasis." said Mizuti looking over the sands doubtfully.

"This is the closest Oasis to the wreck and it's on the heading that Alyssa gave us." said Ayme impatiently. "This is it."

"Yeah, too bad the sandstorm covered up any evidence that might have been here." said Ricco.

"Hey, what's that?" said Matthias heading toward the lone pool of water. He picked up a dart that was floating near the edge of the pool.

"Yep. Looks like this was the place." said Folon. "Looks like Lyude literally got their point."

"Oh, shut up you idiot." said Vallye. "Did you really think anyone besides you was going to consider that humorous?"

"Well, pardon me for trying to lighten the mood a little." Folon stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his eyes.

"Childish fool." muttered Vallye rolling her eyes.

Matthias sighed. "Doesn't look like we're going to have much luck here." he said sadly. The sandstorm covered up everything that may have given us a clue."

"So this was all just a waste of time?" said Vallye bristling.

"Well no. I don't think so. I think we can safely discount the surrounding area as a base of operations."said Matthias. It's not much, but at least it's a start."

"The Great Mizuti likes Matthias' attitude. It be chipper, hopeful, helpful!"

"Ugh..." muttered Ayme. She was getting a headache listening to this kid.

"Besides." said Matthias. "Can't you figure anything out by the dart?"

"Hmm...maybe." said Ayme. "If it's of Imperial design it may point us to the weapon used at least. Dart guns like the one a dart like this one may have come from are rarely used and were only issued to a few select units. It may narrow down the search considerably. Good thinking."

Ricco nodded. "Well, I think we've spent enough time just standing around here. We should continue the sweeps of the desert. Maybe we'll get lucky and find some sort of clue."

"I'll go back to the fortress and have the dart analyzed. Once I'm done there, I'm going to ensure every single member of the Alfard government has a tracking device pinned on them." said Vallye.

"The Great Mizuti and Ayme will continue sweeping desert." said Mizuti levitating above the sand with her legs crossed in front of her.

"Oh goody." said Ayme under her breath. "How did I ever end up babysitting?"

"The Great Mizuit's ears be sharp, perceptive, flawless, but they did not catch what you said." said Mizuti.

"I said I can't wait." said Ayme with a forced smile. "Let's get moving.

Urden opened his eyes and looked over at the Minister. There was no change. At least his temperature had stopped it's steady rise. The ice surrounding Lyude had completely melted, the water around him warm from his unusually high body temperature. Urden slipped his hands under Lyude's bare shoulders and sat him up sliding his other arm under his legs and lifting the boy from the cot. He then laid Lyude on another cot beside the one that had been specially prepared to cool him and drained the water from the basin like cover.

"Ice isn't going to do you any good now." he said softly. "All up to you now, boy." said Urden. He wrapped Lyude comfortably in a blanket and sat down. "Time to let the thing run its course."

About an hour later, Lyude suddenly stopped breathing. Urden started, but settled back into his seat. Staring intently as Lyude's face drained of color. He glanced up at the clock and began counting in his head. "Come on, boy...come on..."

Two minutes passed. Lyude lay lifelessly. Urden began to get antsy. "It's taking too long..."

Just as Urden rose from his seat to cover Lyude's face, Lyude's eyes shot open and he gulped in a huge breath of air. Panting weakly Lyude began to cough violently, black smoke issuing from his lips."

Urden smiled. "Well done."

Lyude closed his eyes still breathing heavily and coughing up clouds of smoke. He opened his eyes again and looked into Urden's now expressionless face. "Wh...what?" he began slipping into another fit of coughing.

"You were suffering from Dragontail moss fever." said Urden.

"That would..."Lyude coughed again. "Explain the smoke." Lyude sighed ruefully.

"The heat has to escape somehow, Minister." said Urden with a nod. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to revive, but I see the Pheonix root has done it's duty."

Lyude coughed again, only a small amount of smoke escaped him that time. "Dragontail moss? I thought that was extinct."

"You and just about everyone else." said Urden. "We thought that had been destroyed twenty years ago. Seems some specimens survived though. Here." said Urden handing Lyude the top of his uniform. Had to remove it to cool your body temperature. Lyude sat up weakly and got the shirt on, too weary to concern himself with the vest. His boots were gone also, but at least now he was decent.

"Once the cell has been sanitized and the moss removed I'm afraid you will be returning to your original staying arrangements."

Lyude did not reply his mind was elsewhere. Phoenix root. Just as rare as Dragontail moss itself it's healing qualities were astronomical. It shut down the systems of the body and made the patient as dead until the illness within them died as well. If it took too long for this to be accomplished, however, the patient would die. He had been fortunate, it appeared. Numbly, he felt as Urden placed a hand on his shoulder and forearm leaning him back against the pillows. Lyude released a soft sigh and allowed his eyes to fall closed. He turned on his side and drifted back into slumber.

When Lyude woke again he was indeed back in his cell. As was his cell mate. "Didn't get out of it so easily, did you boy?" chuckled the man. Apparently, he was in one of his less lucid loops.

Lyude's boots were back on, as was his vest. He stood up and stretched his legs experimentally. His former weakness seemed to have dissipated. He felt fine now.

"Going to do something other than sleep now?" asked the prisoner with a grin.

Lyude sighed. He realized he had spent a great deal of his imprisonment asleep. Though that was hardly his fault. Still it likely made him appear to be weak.

"Any suggestions?" asked Lyude seating himself cross-legged across from his fellow prisoner and leaning his chin on his hand. His crimson eyes studied his unbalanced companion and he raised his brow, giving the man a friendly smirk.

Seemingly a bit puzzled by this attention, the prisoner pulled his legs up in front of him and looked back at Lyude pensively. "Not much to suggest now, is there? The cell here may be made of stone and mortar, but the outer casement is metal. Allowing me to have a knife is more of a mockery. No matter how many stones I loosened, I could never burrow through to freedom. So no, there's really little to do but sit and rot...sit and rot..."

Lyude shook his head. The man's sanity seemed shaky at best. He seemed to drift between coherent and unstable thought. Lyude wondered just how long he had been here, but decided against asking him at this stage. For now there was little more he could do aside from what the crazed prisoner had suggested. Sit and rot.

Urden turned from the scene in the cell shaking his head. "So close, yet so far apart"

Ephraim Kun: Yay! I'm always happy to see a new reader. Have you read my other stories here? This one is actually a

followup toanother fanfic I've submitted hereand it may get a little confusing if you don't know the past story.

Crazygirl:Thanks as always for your review. I hope that the fic continues to get more interesting for you! 

TFRiD Queen: No problem about the absence. I'm just glad to see you back. Thanks for the review. We'll see how much

longer Lyude has to endure this separation.


	11. The Lost Son of Alfard

Chapter 11: The Lost Son of Alfard.

Savyna filled her empty magnus with pristine water. It was going to be a long journey and it was best to be prepared. She caught up to Azdar who had already replenished his water and was now waiting for her. "How much is this holding back the oil mining?" asked Savyna as she broke into stride beside her former comrade.

"Without the Minister to sign the papers there's very little that can get through. Which is a blessing really, considering what they're trying to pull in his absence."

"I expect that once Lyude returns to his post there is going to be quite an upset in the government." said Savyna.

"You sound confident. We don't even know if he's alive." said Azdar.

"It would have served no purpose to take him alive if they wished him immediate harm." said Savyna. "Really, Azdar. I would have expected you to realize that."

Azdar's face was flat as usual, his expression mirrored Savyna's. It was always the same. Hardened by their years in the military, both felt affection to be superficial and a waste of time. Yet each caught the other glancing them from time to time. "How much of the surrounding area has already been searched?" asked Savyna.

"Very little around here." said Azdar. "Ayme equipped our vessel to detect metal under the surface, even with a protective field, we should be able to detect some sort of anomaly."

'It's better than nothing, I suppose." said Savyna. "Let's go."

Savyna kept a lookout as Azdar piloted the ship. It was a hot morning, the sun beat down mercilessly even this early. "See anything?" grunted Azdar.

"Not presently." said Savyna. "The land is untouched. No tracks at all. Not even those of an animal."

"Can't help but feel these searches are a waste of time. Wherever they took him, they probably have him there by now."

"All the same, if we do not locate this base, there's no telling what will happen to the Minister." said Savyna. "It is owed to him that we try."

"Not arguing that. I just don't see how it's going to do us much good. I have my doubts about the reliability of this new accessory."

"When were you not skeptical of such things?" Savyna shook her head and concealed her amused smile.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot if it helps us find him." said Azdar gruffly. " I have to admit, he's done a pretty good job around here, getting the country back together and all."

They fell into silence then and continued their search.

Gibari wiped the sweat from his brow. Alfard was finally in sight. "This kid sure does know how to find trouble." said Gibari to himself. He's just as bad as Kalas about that, at least Lyude doesn't look for it though."

Gibari shook his head. He'd had a rough time getting here. His old ship wasn't getting along to well and he'd refused the new one Lyude had offered him in thanks for aiding in bringing food to Alfard. He almost wished he hadn't now. He could have gotten here much faster. When he made Mintaka's dock he noticed a small boy standing there looking at him shamefaced. "Hey Panaway!" said Gibari with a grin. The boy still felt guilty for his behavior the first time he'd met Gibari.

"Good evening, sir." said Panaway awkwardly. "Are you going to help save our Minister?"

"I'm going to do what I can. He's still missing then, huh?"

"Yes, there has been no progress whatsoever." said Panaway sadly. "We miss our Minister, good sir, please help him to return to us."

"Will do, kid." said Gibari with a grin. "Don't you worry, we'll get him back. We didn't defeat Malpercio to let one of our own go down like that."

"Thank you, sir." said Panaway and ran off to his house.

Gibari shook his head. "Gotten popular around here, haven't ya, Lyude? Too bad that government of yours is full of back-stabbers. Ah well, I guess everything can't change at once." He trudged his way to the former Imperial fortress and met Kalas and Xelha just beginning to leave for their search on the White Dragon.

"Hey you two!" said Gibari jovially. "How's it going?"

"Well...Kalas and I have been all right." said Xelha.

Gibari shook his head uncomfortably. "Yeah...I heard there hasn't been much luck on the search."

"We're hoping that if it's a base under the sand like last time, Kalas and I will be able to see some sort of outline in the sand." said Xelha. "It's the best we can think of right now."

"Better than nothing. Mind if I come along? Don't have much else to do right now."

"Sure thing, Gibari. I think Skeed's getting tired of briefing all of us. He was about to pull out his hair the last time we saw him. Those council members are driving him up the wall."

"Don't doubt it. Let's go then and you can explain all of it to me on the way."

Lyude paced the cell silently. His cell mate was asleep presently and there was little he could really do. He examined the walls running his hands over the rough stone, a frown creasing his brow. He believed the prisoner when he said that the walls were lined with metal. He would have expected no less from Imperial extremists.

Sighing heavily, he allowed himself to drop to the floor, leaning against the wall deep in thought. He'd been missing for over a week now. Well over a week, perhaps two. What was going on within the government? He thought back to his reflections on the way to Azha. All the things left unfinished and that, if his orders were followed, would be postponed until he returned. He worried about his country and he worried about Alyssa. He wondered if she yet knew of her maternity, if Lena had even been correct. She had seemed quite sure, however.

His cell mate stirred and opened his eyes. Lyude realized that he had never even asked his name...nor offered his own. He would likely be trapped here for some time, perhaps he should try to get to know this man. The man seemed fairly lucid at the moment so Lyude leaned forward as he sat up with a kind smile. "I don't think we ever properly met." he said kindly.

"No. I don't suppose we have." said the other man.

"My name is Lyude, and you are?"

"Lyude?" said the man sitting up suddenly and backing away with almost a terror in his eyes. "Nn..not...can't be...can't be!"

Alarmed by the man's sudden agitation Lyude stood up as the cross look entered the man's eye again and he drew his knife. "You're a ruddy liar! Who sent you! Who put you up to this? Have I not suffered enough! I'll never reveal what I know, never! No amount of torture, no amount of trickery will make me tell you!"

Lyude backed away. "I don't know what you mean!" he said. "I'm a prisoner like yourself! I'm not after any sort of secret!"

"Liar!" The man lunged and knocked Lyude to the floor. His hands on his neck. Lyude struggled the man was slightly frail from so many years of confinement but there seemed to be so much rage in him that even Lyude, young and strong as he was had a hard time fighting the man off. The prisoner's green eyes burned in his head, filled with sudden hatred. The assailant's eyes locked with Lyude's as Lyude rolled over on top of him and managed to pin him to the ground. He didn't want to hurt the man and it must have shown in his eyes because the prisoner stopped struggling suddenly and a softness entered them..a sadness.

"Are you really...? Could you really be? No...impossible...impossible."

"I'm going to let you up now." said Lyude as he cautiously released his hold on the prisoner. Sliding back and kneeling a few feet away from him, a puzzled expression on his face as he rubbed his sore throat.

"The resemblance is staggering, I have to admit." said the prisoner sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lyude. "Who did you think I was trying to impersonate?"

"None of your business! You won't trick me with your devious ploys! No matter how innocent you play!"

Lyude sighed. "Never mind it." He seated himself again against a wall and stared blankly at the opposing one. Why did every act of kindness land him in life threatening peril? Could he ever once go without some sort of disaster for a decent stretch of time? Absently, he reached into the breast pocket of his uniform and pulled out a magnus that he always kept close to his heart. He vaguely thought how it was odd that it had been left with him. Why it to hadn't been taken. He unleashed the magnus and a small silver music box appeared in the palm of his hand. The man had settled down in a corner, but was watching him intently now.

Lyude wound the music box that Almarde had given him so many years ago, on the last morning before his exile. He leaned back and closed his eyes as the soothing Azha lullaby began to play.

He hummed quietly to himself a single tear slid down his cheek. He turned away from his cell mate, leery of turning his back on him, but feeling that he would not attempt any such foolishness again. At least not at the moment. "Almarde..." he whispered quietly to himself. He still missed her terribly. Nothing would alter that, it was times such as this that made him miss her the most."

He was half asleep when he said it, not even really thinking, in that space between waking and sleep.

"Almarde..." said the prisoner softly. Lyude's eyes opened again and he turned to look at the prisoner. "That's her box...she said she'd give it to...can you really be...?"

Lyude looked the prisoner in the eye. He saw a flicker of sadness and self scolding in the eyes of the other man.

"Do...do you know me?" asked the prisoner, his bearded face drawing closer to Lyude's. "You look so like her...so like Almarde...so like...but that was years ago!...and yet...answer me! Do you know my face!"

Lyude stared. "I...I don't know sir...should I?"

Suddenly, the knife was out again, but this time, not to attack. The man was cutting off his long beard and shaving away the thickened bristles to reveal a worn, yet suddenly strikingly familiar face.

"No! It can't be...!" said Lyude jumping to his feet in shock. "Jareth Lyricello? But you died!"

"You have been dead to me for many years Lyude...I thought the empire had killed all my family when I disobeyed. I couldn't deal with it...I couldn't bear to think of you...my young, innocent child, all of you...but there is no doubting you even as I look at you...Lyude! My son!"

The man grasped Lyude close, weeping into his shoulder. Tears of joy and a feel of release in his sobbing movements. Lyude stood frozen. Shock ran through him as if someone had poured a bucket of water over his head. The man sobbed on...this man...his father...who had been dead to him since he was five years old. "...Father?" said Lyude, his voice cracking slightly as Jareth Lyricello held Lyude back from him in order to examine him better.

"You look just like your mother." said Jareth and Lyude's eyes rimmed with tears.

"Father..." It seemed all that he could say. As if he could not believe it...the word sounded foreign coming from his mouth. He didn't know what to think. Was it a trick? He wondered if the man across from him quite dared trust in it either. He felt it sink in though, as their eyes locked again. There had been something familiar to him from the start. Lyude now realized it had been his eyes. Eyes he had not seen for over fourteen years. It was his turn to lose his composure then and he threw his arms around the father that he never thought he would see again. But why? Why was his father here? Had they hoped that Jareth would confide in him? Whatever secret he possessed? Had he been brought here to get something out of Lyude?

Lyude drew back from the embrace and met his father's gaze. "Whether we quite believe in each other or not. Tell me nothing that you have been concealing for all these years. Nothing. I do not trust this and neither should you. Those from the former Empire have done enough as far as tearing families apart." said Lyude with a bitter edge to his voice.

"Former Empire?" said Jareth puzzled.

"There's plenty of time to explain...I suppose I should start at the beginning, but not tonight. One shock is enough for one day."

Lyude and Jareth reluctantly laid down their heads for the night. Lyude watched quietly as his father, a lost son of Alfard, drifted into sleep. He would still be unbalanced at times, Lyude doubted the mania would stop at this revelation, but perhaps he could coax him out of it. Back to the world in which he belonged. So much stolen time...it was cruel, and Lyude could not even allow himself to learn why. He leaned his head against his arm and drifted into soundless sleep.

Crazygirl: Thanks again for the review! I'm glae you're enjoying my portrayal of Mizuti, she is so fun to write about!

TFRiD Queen: Thanks for the review. Indeed. Lyude does have some of the most rotten luck one has ever seen.

Kalika:Thanks again for the review! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much.


	12. Reminiscence and Shame

Chapter 12: Reminiscence and Shame.

"Alfard cannot stop running for one man!" shouted Drell, this council member was perhaps the greatest headache of all. "I'm sure that the Minister would agree that it is only right that the former officers be reinstated to their former positions!"

"If you're so certain of that Drell..." hissed Skeed. "Then why did you wait until he disappeared to bring this to the attention of the council?"

"You make it sound as if I planned it." growled Drell angrily.

"The Minister has appointed his own officers. Reinstating officers to their former rank would cause an upset in the balance he has set up." said Skeed. "Do not waste the council's time with the suggestion again."

Alyssa sat with her arms crossed. Absently she began stroking her slowly swelling stomach. Her pregnancy was beginning to show. How she wished Lyude could see it. The signs of creation of what they had made together. She drew back from her thoughts and scolded herself. This was not the time to think about that. She had to focus on whatever it took to get him back and that meant finding out who took him in the first place.

She was watching Drell in particular. He had brought up so many proposals in the two weeks her husband had been missing she was sure that he had been compiling them for quite some time. That suggested that he had an idea that this was going to happen. She felt Skeed felt the same.

Skeed's eyes were shadowed but whatever weariness beset him he did not allow it to show in front of the council. He had turned out to be quite the firm diplomat. Drell rose from his seat glaring murderously at Skeed. "You're just as foolish as your brother." he spat and strode from the room. A few closing statements were said and approval for the mining in the Northern Nihal desert was passed. That was one thing, Skeed knew, that Lyude would have wanted to see done sooner than later. Azha was still a recovering country and the oil would be a great source of income for the poor villagers.

Alyssa joined him in the hall and they walked together to his office. "If it is Drell that is behind Lyude's disappearance, he's done a poor job of concealing it." said Skeed.

"Yet I wouldn't rule him out." said Alyssa. "He has been pressing more and more for this legislation to be passed. Perhaps we are getting close..."

Skeed sighed. He was no more convinced of that than Alyssa. She was trying her best to be hopeful, Skeed knew that she was trying to take his brother's disappearance in stride and keep going, but it was a constant struggle, particularly with the constant reminder of his absence that dwelled within her. This fact still had a difficult time registering in Skeed's mind. He was to be an uncle...it was a strange feeling that coursed through him when he thought of it.

Even after Lyude had defeated Malpercio and conquered the Organ of the Flame he still managed to remain pristine. Sometimes he still seemed so young, which, to be fair, he was. That his little brother was to be a father was disconcerting to him and reminded him of just how much he had missed of Lyude's life. He had grown up sometime when Skeed had not been looking.

That day Lyude had first walked back into his life had been one of the most confusing days of his life. He had been sure that Lyude would return to them. He and Vallye had of course still been angry with him for refusing Operation Sweep, but he had hoped that their brother would take his proper place back in the Alfard military. Despite Lyude's Azhani origins, Skeed had been ready to accept him. Though sometimes even he wondered if it had been actual love, or a desire to redeem the family name. Imagine his surprise when Lyude, his own little brother, who had eagerly done everything in his power to make his siblings proud had drawn a weapon against him.

In that moment Skeed had hated him more than he ever had before. How dare that little Azhani mutt defy him so fully? Then he had not even been able to carry through. He had taken it as weakness then. A weak pacifist without the backbone to at least follow through with his threats. In that moment he wanted only to punish Lyude. He wanted to cause him more pain than he had ever experienced in his life. Then Almarde had threatened him.

He had not expected so much fire from the gentle woman who had raised him and Vallye as well as Lyude. Of course, he and Vallye had known the truth and he had realized Almarde's natural instinct to protect her own child. Particularly since he and Vallye had treated Almarde with the characteristic disdain any imperial would. Still, she had been their father's bride and she had been given rights to the home as well as them. It only took a moment for Skeed to decide on the fitting punishment. He had taken advantage of Lyude's hesitance to flee to allow him to witness the execution that was demanded for such a betrayal.

So clearly could he remember his brother's horrified gasp, his expression that of grieved shock. He wasn't sure whether he had run from the blue haired stranger threatening him, or his own actions. For it had not been a feeling of satisfaction that coursed through him when he saw Almarde fall and his brother's heart shatter before his eyes. It would have been easy enough for him to drop the sword wielder with another shot of his rifle. Still he and Vallye had been vastly outnumbered and standing and fighting would have been foolish.

"Skeed?" came Alyssa's voice, bringing Skeed out of his reverie.

"Hmm...? I apologize, you were saying?" asked Skeed.

"Oh, nothing important. I was just wondering how Kalas and the rest are doing with the search. Brooding over it isn't helping, I know that, but I can't help but think about it. I was thinking out loud more than anything. Nothing really constructive to the effort." sighed Alyssa.

"We're doing all that we can Alyssa. Unfortunately, there is nothing in our vast arsenal to ensure we find him. We just have to trust in his friends. I'm going to go have a word with Andrews. He knows more about the statutes that Lyude has set up than anyone else. We need to be sure that there's not something he's missed that Drell may try to push to his advantage."

Kalas, Xelha, and Gibari soared high above the Nihal desert looking for any odd patterns in the sand or odd formations that might provide a stronghold for a resistance. They had been given recently developed communication devices to keep in touch with the base and the fellow searching party members.

"Hmm...there are several rock formations around here..." said Xelha. "Do you think we should start checking them?"

"That's the ground squad's job." said Gibari. "We're supposed to be looking for something odd from the air. Call down to the closest unit and tell them about those rock formations."

"Right." said Kalas bringing out his communicator and giving Matthias and Folon the coordinates. Ricco and Vallye had decided to go their own way to search...or perhaps it was merely for Vallye's sake that Folon was searching elsewhere...or Folon's...Vallye had started to twitch alarmingly at the mere sight of him.

"Well, let's keep moving. We're not going to get anything done just hovering around here." said Gibari.

Xelha nodded and indicated to the white dragon that they were ready to move on. The dragon inclined it's huge head and began it's slow circling of the desert once again.

Jareth Lyricello sat against the wall watching as his son slept. He couldn't believe it. Lyude...his youngest child. Were Vallye and Skeed well too? What of Almarde? He had so many questions he wanted to ask the boy. He no longer doubted that this was indeed his son. There was no mistaking those eyes...though there was a more sober look to them than the inquisitive five year old he had left all those years ago, they still somehow clung to that quiet wonder. The boy was still recognizable within the man, yet there was so much sadness...

Lyude shivered from the chill of the cell and stirred. He sat up and met Jareth's gaze with those sad eyes. Lyude smiled at him warmly. "Good morning." said Lyude.

"That's a bit of a contradiction here." said Jareth with an almost bitter chuckle.

"Yes...I suppose it is." said Lyude sadly. "How long have you been imprisoned here, father? All the years that you've been gone? What is it that you're supposed to know?"

Jareth smiled sadly. You have a right to know why I left you so abruptly. I assure you that it was of no will of my own. How old are you now, Lyude? It's been so long I've rather lost count of the years."

"I'll be twenty soon." said Lyude. " In a few weeks."

Jareth nodded soberly. "So many lost years...so much I've missed..."

"That doesn't matter now." said Lyude. "The important thing is that you're here now. As I said though, it would be unwise for us to discuss anything that you would not want our captors to know. I don't believe for a moment this was accident."

"I don't either." said Jareth. "Nearly fifteen years ago then, I was on a mission for the Emperor within the Lava caves. Quite by accident, I found a hollowed wall when my rifle struck against it. Curious, I blasted through the wall and found a hidden chamber. Inside there was the outline of something large that had once stood there. I couldn't tell what.

Then I noticed a prophesy on the wall. A prophecy that greatly alarmed me. Quickly, I shattered the stone and destroyed the words. I could let no one see what I had discovered. When the Emperor learned of my actions, he demanded to know what the prophesy had said. I knew that the Emperor would want to use the prophesy for ill, I was not so blind as to think he would not try to use it to his advantage. He threatened me with the worst, but I knew that I could not fold...that I could not tell him, no matter what the price..." Jareth broke into tears and touched Lyude's cheek. His fingers brushed Lyude's hair lightly back from his face. "This was a face I never thought I'd see." he whispered softly. "I thought he had killed all of you for my insubordination ...Skeed...Vallye...even Almarde.. I..I went mad with grief..."

"As cruel and evil as Geldoblame was...he was not wasteful. He found a use for even those that defied him." said Lyude unable to shield the bitterness in his voice. He then proceeded to tell his father about the Azha incident and what Geldoblame had done to use him.

He told him about the fight against Malpercio, and with a cracking voice, Almarde. After this explanation, it took a few minutes to calm him down. Learning that Skeed had been the one to kill her was almost more than Jareth's barely balancing mind could bear. Once Lyude explained about the hold that Emperor Geldoblame had established over his subjects, however, and that Skeed had changed quite a bit for the better he finally calmed.

Lyude went on to explain about the Organ of the Flame and finally, what had occurred since. "Y..you're married?" said Jareth his voice thick. He then noticed the simple golden band on Lyude's gloved ring finger. "Yes, and I am now working to rebuild Alfard...I am it's leader." said Lyude.

Jareth's eyes shot up with a mixture of disbelief and pride. "My son...the Emperor..."

"No, I'm not an Emperor. I abolished that post when I agreed to serve Alfard. Our people have minds and should have the right to decide what is to be done with their country. They have voices and I intend to hear them. Alfard shall never again fall under the shadow of an Empire as long as I have anything to say about it. There are those who wish to see it revived and that is one reason I have been brought here, yet there seems to be more to it...they mentioned a way that I would be of further use to them...a use that involves my friends who aided in the defeat of Malpercio."

Jareth rose suddenly. An alarmed expression on his face...It can't be...It CAN'T BE!"

Lyude rose to his feet to go to his father who had suddenly gone to huddle in a corner, his hands over his head as he began rocking back and forth on his heels."

"Father?" said Lyude, placing his hand on Jareth's shoulder.

"Leave me! I don't know! I don't know!" The insane light had reentered his eyes and he didn't seem to recognize his son as he flung his hand away and drew his knife again. "I'll end your questions for good!" with that, Jareth lunged at an astonished, and unprepared Lyude. Knife menacingly raised above his head.

AN: Yes, yet again Jareth has gone psycho. This is my most recent chapter, I've finally caught this up with the BK forums. I haven't started on the new one yet, so the updates will not be quite so frequent as they have been, but they won't be too far apart, rest assured. Thank you to all of my reviewers.

Crazygirl: Looks like from the general review my little twist came as quite a surprise :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that it is holding your interest, there's a lot more to come, so sit back and enjoy the ride.

TFRiD Queen: Language excused. Indeed, I thought that twist might take a few of my reviewers by surprise.

Epraim Kun: Thanks again for the review and I look forward to seeing them in my other stories too. I'm always happy to find that I have new readers.


	13. A Suspect at Last

AN: Sorry for the lack of update. ;; Been kind of busy, but I finally have it up! This chapter is a little rougher than I'd like, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Please remember to review!

Chapter 13: A Suspect at Last.

Lyude and Alyssa lay stretched out on the grassy meadow that was once the cloud passage. The recently completed rose quartz path from Nashira to Sheliak spread out before them. The sun was setting and the fading light danced across the quartz dazzlingly. Alyssa was drawn close, her head resting on Lyude's chest as they stared blissfully at the setting sun and the coming twilight. Neither spoke for a moment. Lost in the magic of shimmering quartz and the slow appearance of a scattering of stars. The Lesser Celestial river wound its way along the edge of the meadow, the sound of the rushing waters was a dull roar in the distance.

"I wish we could just travel like this forever." said Alyssa finally breaking the silence.

Lyude sighed deeply, his arm tightened around Alyssa's shoulders for a moment and he turned on his side toward her. She drew away and rested her chin on her hand as her new husband did the same. Lyude smiled at her lovingly. "Traveling doesn't end with the vacation. We'll still be making the greatest journey of all, long after we stop roaming." he said his crimson eyes meeting her green. "I promised to show you the world once, on this very spot. Now is the time for me to keep that promise. We have precious little time to ourselves like this, but let's make the most of it. Once we get back..."

"Let's not talk about that, Lyude. You're right. We have precious little time like this. We should just enjoy it."

Each day had been bliss for the young couple. Each night they stargazed for hours. Anuenue had been Alyssa's favorite. The evening had been warm and Lyude had shed his imperial coat for their casual walk. They were strolling along the forest edge near Opu, Alyssa clad in a sleeveless dress, a simple sash around her waist and a pair of sandals on her feet. Lyude lifted her easily onto the brick wall and hefted himself up next to her. Behind them, a large waterfall cascaded it's way down the tropical terrain.

The crescent moon shone bright overhead and the sky was a sea of stars above them. Alyssa leaned her head on Lyude's shoulder and placed her hand casually on his leg, He wrapped his arm around her waist affectionately and started telling her about the different constellations and pointing to each of them in turn.

Alyssa smiled, Lyude's voice a melody to her ears. She loved everything about her husband. Despite all that he had been through, his eyes were still full of such appreciation for their world and its wonders. His deep appreciation for nature and the heavens was surprising to Alyssa. Particularly coming from a man that had grown up mainly in Mintaka.

She smiled sadly. She surmised that this was due to his upbringing with Almarde. She wished she could have met the gentle woman that Lyude so fondly described.

"Alyssa."

"Hmm?" Alyssa jumped out of her reverie. She'd found herself drifting off to happier times here lately. She looked up at Vallye who had returned after another fruitless day of searching.

"Thinking about Lyude?" she asked.

"What else do I think about anymore?" said Alyssa smiling ruefully. "I was just thinking about our time together a few weeks ago. Oh, Vallye, it feels like an eternity ago." said Alyssa bowing her head tearfully. "I need to know if he's all right."

Vallye sighed and sat down beside her. She wasn't very skilled at comforting people. "Unfortunately, no one can tell us that for sure but we're doing everything we can to see that Lyude makes it safely home. I've bugged each and every council member here. If they go somewhere suspicious, I'll know about it." said Vallye darkly. "If he's hurt..."

Vallye's face was that of somewhat confused anger. She too was puzzled at her feelings toward Lyude. Not much more than a year ago, particularly since he had betrayed their country so completely, she couldn't have cared less if her brother had died. Since he had returned that sentiment had changed considerably. Alfard had not become weak under Lyude's leadership like some had suspected, but was now a strong trading nation and diplomatic power. she had found herself gaining more and more respect for her little brother over the past year. His policies were actually working, and they were making Alfard out for the better.

"So have you had any progress at all?" asked Alyssa.

"Yes, actually." said Vallye. "James Braddock. He's been leaving the fortress quite a bit for the past month. He's Drell's aide." said Vallye. "I suspect that it may have been in preparation for the abduction. I'm fairly certain he's the one who's responsible for Lyude's disappearance."

"But you have no idea where he is." said Alyssa finishing Vallye's thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" came a voice behind the two women and they turned to find Skeed standing wearily at the door.

"You've been in meetings all day, I wasn't going to disturb you with a suspicion that really gets us no further. Still, I'll be keeping an extra sharp eye on Drell."

"Still no luck finding Sharp Shooter I take it?" asked Andrews coming inside. "Can you believe Drell's nerve? If I have to listen to that man rattle on about past ranks one more time I'm going to learn Sforzando." said Andrews darkly.

Skeed laughed mirthlessly. "I think I'll leave those to my brother." he said. "You couldn't learn it if you wanted to. It takes a maestro specialist for that."

"I know. I'm just so sick of that man." said Andrews with a sigh collapsing on the couch.

"Him and the rest of that blasted council." said Skeed. "Grundleberg is easily as tiresome with his insistence that the Imperial fortress needs renovation to suit its new function. Idiot. Such a trivial matter, it serves fine as is."

Andrews chuckled and shook his head. "More or less he's trying to find a way to get revenue away from Azha. He still thinks this is an Empire instead of a democracy. The upper class has lost some of the comforts it's accustomed to now that the Azhans are receiving proper compensation for their labor and reservations to make proper working conditions have been put in place.

You should have seen his face when Lyude signed the order to turn over the remaining store of iron beetles to be used for mining in Azha. Man nearly shot through the roof." said Andrews. "Good times those were. I daresay Lyude even got a bit of satisfaction out of that one. Fellow swallowed his words, turned tail, and strung curses the entire way retreating down the hall. I think that's when he realized Lyude was really serious about the end of Imperial reign."

"All the same, I wouldn't be surprised if this was a combined effort." said Skeed. "We still have to consider that there are several that may mean my bother harm and there's no guarantee that there's only one council member behind this."

"I think that we can safely discount Muldoon and a few others. They actually support Lyude. He has several supporters, really." said Andrews.

"But just as many that would like to see him dead." said Vallye. Alyssa paled at this comment and excused herself. "Nice one, Val." said Andrews. Vallye flushed and went silent.

"I'll never tell! I won't be manipulated!" Jereth Lyricello screamed as he lunged blindly at his son. Unprepared for the attack Lyude could only dive backward away from the blade that came quite close to piercing him.

"Father! Calm down! It's me!" said Lyude scrambling back.

"I know what you are! I know what you want and you'll never get it from me!" The two men wrestled on the floor, Lyude stayed his father's wrist, the knife inches from his chest.

"Father! It's me, it's Lyude! Look at me, not through me!" pleaded Lyude. "Please, stop this madness!"

Jareth went still as their eyes met and Jareth paused to see the pity and sadness in his prospective victim's eyes. "Lyude..." he whispered. "Lyude."

"That's right, Father, it's me. Come back now. It's all right."

Jareth seemed to realize then what he was doing and he jumped up off of Lyude dropping the knife on the floor in a dry sob. "Forgive me, forgive me!" he cried and retreated back to the corner of the cell. Lyude sat up sadness and anger flooding through him. He picked up the knife and tossed it out the bars of the door. If he was going to bring his father back to his senses, he needed to be able to do so safely, without worrying about being stabbed in his sleep.

Again, Lyude went to his father, his hand on his shoulder. "Father..."

"Don't. Don't call me that. I'm no longer that man. I'm no longer your father. No father would harm his child. No father would try to kill his own flesh and blood." said Jareth.

"No father." said Lyude. "You are that man still. You can win against this illness. You can fight it. I'll help you. I'll stay by your side to the end. We'll beat this together. Please father, don't give up. Don't leave me again. Stay with me."

Jareth didn't move. His back remained turned. Lyude leaned back on his heels pensively. "Do you remember the last time you saw me as a child?" he asked.

"Of course I do. It was just before my mission." said Jareth.

"Of the memories I have of you. That last visit has always been strongest within my mind. The warmth I found in your smile. You always made me feel safe and proud of who I was. I always wanted to be just like you." said Lyude. "I strived for that goal..." Lyude laughed almost bitterly. "Perhaps I succeeded. Each of us chose to act against the Empire and it cost us both dearly...yet.."

Jareth turned to Lyude, curious as to where his son would take this conversation. "In the end...do you regret what you did back then?" Lyude asked, his crimson eyes meeting his father's questioningly. "If you could do it again, would you tell Emperor Geldoblame the prophesy?"

"Never." said Jareth decisively. To Jareth's slight bewilderment Lyude smiled.

"I suppose I truly have become like you then." he said softly. "We have both made decisions that were considered criminal and yes, even treacherous by our nation. Even so, we still have the dedication to take the consequences with our heads held high, sure of our decisions. You're not lost, father. You're right here. The man I looked up to and respected still lives within you and he's fighting to get out. Don't make him a prisoner any longer."

Jareth looked into Lyude's gentle eyes. He saw the child that he had so adored, and the man that he had become. "Twice I've tried to do you harm, Lyude. Twice. I..."

"There's nothing to explain or apologize for, father. I know that it wasn't you that wished me harm. I believe in you. I believe you have the strength to fight.

"I'll try. If you still believe in me after all these years, and after what I've done to you, I suppose I owe it to you to try." said Jareth. "There's still some fight in your old man yet." he said with a slight sparkle in his eye. Lyude grinned. It was the old spark returning, working to get him through this madness would not be an easy task, but Jareth Lyricello was a fighter, and Lyude had every belief that he would triumph over the shadow that shrouded his mind.

TFRiD Queen: Thanks for the Review. We're all going to have to be a bit patient with Jareth.

Crazygirl: Thank you for reviewing again. Bumpy road ahead for these two, I'm afraid.

Ephraim: I hope this didn't confuse you further. ;; Thanks for the review.


	14. The Experiments Begin

Chapter 14: The Experiments Begin.

"So they suspect me." said Braddock with a smirk. "It hardly matters. They are totally ignorant of my plans. Minister Lyricello is only one part of my plan. The rest will fall into my hands soon enough."

"Lady Death is our next target. She's traveling with the old Mad Wolf unit captain. She's really the most convenient target right now." said Gravar. "I'm looking forward to her, I'm sure she'll make it interesting." he added with a grin.

"The Minister made it interesting for you already. You took a remarkable beating from him." said Urden.

Gravar bristled. "There's something unnatural about that kid." he said defensively. "He's not right..."

"You wouldn't exactly be considered normal if you had been bathed in the power of the End Magnus and the Organ of the flame." said Braddock. "I really want to get that study underway, but that's going to be difficult for the present time."

"Do you really think we can revive Malpercio with them? Is that even wise?" asked Gravar. He was beginning to have major doubts about his employer's plans now that he knew what they were.

"That's not for you to decide. You're just the hired help around here, as long as you serve, you'll get paid." said Braddock. "You know what happened before, Melodia had practically complete control of the god. Once I awaken him he will serve me as he served her."

Gravar grumbled and made ready to set out.

Lyude was sleeping when the door to the cell was opened and two soldiers entered. Lyude opened his eyes with a soft grunt as the sound of the heavy door swinging wide brought him from his dreams. Before he could even completely sit up he was seized roughly by on either side by the two soldiers and dragged to his feet.

"Get your filthy hands off my boy!" roared Jareth waking as well and beginning to jump to his own feet.

"Father, no! It's all right. Please..." he said quickly. He didn't want to give the soldiers any excuse to harm Jareth.

Jareth froze at Lyude's pleading expression. "If you hurt him..." Jareth growled. Lyude smiled slightly and his eyes met Jareth's for a brief moment before he was escorted roughly from the room.

Lyude was led deep into the stronghold, his hands shackled behind his back. "Where are you taking me?" Lyude asked, though he was sure he would not receive any sort of answer. He was not to be surprised.

"Shut up." was the only reply. Lyude looked around him sighing deeply and taking in his surroundings. He saw Lena's son that had been freed once they had returned with him standing at an odd corner and working with unusual gusto on a stain on the floor. He seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

They reached a large door and he was shoved inside. Lyude gasped as he saw the many surgical instruments and the single bed in the middle complete with restraint clamps. What were they going to do to him? His wrists were released briefly only to be secured again tightly at his sides. A clamp encircled his waist. Several more were locked in place on his upper arms, as well as his ankles and at his knees. They even placed a strap across his forehead.

Lyude swallowed down his fear. Struggle had been futile and now he was completely immobilized. He felt a mild shock go through the clamp across his torso and the muscles twitched faintly in response. He closed his eyes as he felt slight shocks shoot through each of the clamps in turn, causing each muscle to twitch slightly. What was the point in all of this? He opened his eyes again and saw what seemed to be a scientist writing something down as each shock ran through him.

"Interesting..." muttered the scientist. The woman stepped closer and peered into his eyes as a shock through the strap across his forehead made him gasp at the dizzy sensation. He was angry and confused at what the purpose of these tests were, which he now could safely assume that's what they were. He glared up into the woman's eyes and saw the reflection of his own in the woman's glasses. His eyes widened in shock as he saw his own seemingly burning eyes. How could that be? Was he seeing things?

"That's enough." said the woman scientist. "That's all this particular test is going to show us. Let's move on."

"What are you doing to me?" asked Lyude as the table moved from its upright position to a horizontal position so all that he could see was the blinding light just above his head. He felt a small clamp being attached to one of his exposed fingertips and heard the clicks and whirrs of a machine as it came to life.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about yet." said the woman. "I'll do you the courtesy of making the tests as painless as possible." she said readying a needle and sliding his glove down his wrist slightly. She rubbed a small amount of alcohol over the spot before injecting the blue fluid into his arm. Lyude clenched his teeth against the white hot pain of the fluid as it entered his vein. He felt suddenly disoriented. He moaned in his throat and closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the room from spinning before his eyes.

"Hmm...you have some very unique magnus within you, Minister Lyude." said the scientist looking at his vital signs as they blipped across the screen. "I suppose one such as you would."

"What do you mean?" asked Lyude. "Everyone has their own unique magnus."

"Yes, but yours has been bonded with the End Magnus and the Organ of the Flame. You don't think you went unaltered by those experiences do you?"

Lyude sighed. The drug continued to tug at his senses trying to disorient him. Had he been so altered? Were his friends as well? He groaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "What have you done to me?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I need to be able to move you without resistance." said the scientist. "It's nothing that will have a lasting effect." With that she released the clamps restraining him and the strap across his brow. One of her assistants sat him up as she placed a stethoscope on his back and listened to his breathing and heartbeat.

"All right. Take him away." said the woman with a dismissive wave. That will do. I have all the data I can get for now."

The assistant nodded and lifted Lyude off of the table, carrying him from the room. Vaguely, Lyude supposed he should consider himself fortunate that it had only been an examination the woman was after at that time. "Someone...help me." he thought hazily. He hadn't realized that the words had escaped his lips as his sight faded into darkness. The young man Lyude had noticed upon entering scrubbed the floor even harder and closed his eyes sadly.

"If only I could..."

Lyude awoke to find his father bent over him. Concern etched on his careworn face.

"Ughn...Father."

"Lyude...how are you feeling?"

Lyude sat up unsteadily, his father placed a hand on his shoulder to support him. "How long have I been out this time?" asked Lyude placing his hand to his brow.

"Two days."

"Ugh...so much for not having a lasting effect."

A few minutes later the door opened and a flash of blue was tossed into the cell with them.

Lyude looked up and his mind instantly cleared. "Folon!" he cried in shock and stumbled to his feet. The young Imperial Captain was badly beaten and bruised. He was bleeding in several places.

Gravar stood in the door smirking smugly. Lyude surmised that like himself, Gravar had taken advantage of an immobilized prisoner. Urden was glaring at Gravar from behind him. Once the black haired mercenary stepped out of the room, Urden lingered a moment. "Here." he said softly and handed Lyude some healing magnus. "Not a word about this mind you." he added staring into Lyude's face until he received an acknowledging nod from the young minister.

Lyude turned Folon onto his back and inspected his wounds. He had a deep wound in his side and this is what Lyude focused on first. He poured some green tea down Folon's throat. Slowly, weakly, Folon's eyes fluttered and opened. It took a few moments for him to focus on the concerned face leaned over him but his eyes widened in shock when it registered who was stooped over him.

"Lyude!" he croaked and tried to sit up abruptly.

"Lie still." said Lyude leaning Folon gently back. "You've been badly injured."

"Yeesh, been looking for you for two months now and I finally find you only to get locked up too. Some help I am, eh?" said Folon.

"Has it been so little a time?" asked Lyude ruefully. "It feels like ages. What happened, Folon?"

"Got ambushed by a bunch of soldiers when I went to check out a rock fixture Kalas, Xelha, and Gibari mentioned."

"They're here!" said Lyude sharply.

"Yeah, looking for you." coughed Folon.

"Oh no...Braddock was right."

"Braddock? He really is the creep behind this?"

"Yes, they've recently started running some sort of series of tests on me. There was something mentioned about needing the rest who had been touched by the power of the end magnus...no..."

"What?" asked Folon.

"Folon, don't you see? You and Ayme were also touched by the power of the End Magnus, that's probably the only reason you're here instead of dead. They're hoping to strengthen their chances of reviving Malpercio."

"They're trying to Revive Malpercio! Nuts...why couldn't have just been something like 'I wanna take over Alfard.' That we could have easily dealt with."

Lyude's laugh was hollow. "Why indeed. Try to get some rest Folon. We can discuss things in better depth in the morning."

Crazygirl: Thanks again for the review and hope you enjoyed the lates installment.

TFRiD Queen: Thanks for the review. Yes, poor Jareth. He's had a hard time of it...and a secret.


	15. Following the Clues

A/N: Sorry this update is so late ;; Here it is though!

Chapter15: Following the Clues.

It was to be a long night for Lyude. Folon's injuries were mostly minor, but there were a few that needed extra attention. Lyude sat up with him all night. Using the healing magnus as needed and never leaving his injured captain's side. Jareth came to sit down beside him.

"Friend of yours, I take it? Strange looking fellow."

Lyude nodded silently. "Folon is the captain of Alfard's army now. I appointed him myself. He's a bit of a loose cannon, but he's a good and loyal soldier. We were at odds with one another during the fight with Malpercio, but once the man he was loyal to was defeated and requested that they aid us in the fight, we've become good friends. We didn't see eye to eye much when we were training together for a brief period before my exile, but we get along all right now.

"What is he, exactly? He doesn't look human."

"He's the result of an experiment with the End Magnus. He was once a normal young man, but he was touched with the powers of the End Magnus and became what you see before you now. Another victim of Geldoblame's thirst for power." said Lyude quietly.

"Telling him the story of my life, are we?" mumbled Folon weakly.

"Folon, I didn't realize you were awake." said Lyude checking one of the wounds he had been paying particularly close attention to.

"Yeah...I'm awake...suppose you're going to tell me to get my beauty sleep."

Lyude laughed. "You'd never wake again."

"Hey! Wounded here! Mocking the guy that tried to save your behind...heheh. A joke out of you is unusual. Am I that special?"

Lyude smiled sadly. "Just get some rest, Folon."

"Knew that was coming. All right. I'm out." he said and leaned his head back. It was only moments before they heard some light snoring.

Lyude sighed. "I always seem to cause more trouble than good." he said drawing his knees to his chest and setting his forehead wearily at his knees.

"Must be a the curse of being a Lyricello." said Jareth laughing ruefully. "Still, from what you've told me, I'd say you've done a lot of good, for all the nations. I'm...proud of you."

Lyude looked up to his father. "I know that I've done some good, but for every gain, it seems that someone close to me has to pay the price. I can't even imagine what Alyssa must be going through."

"Ah yes, your wife..." mumbled Jareth. "It must be hard on her. What's the girl like?"

Lyude leaned back against the wall, a fond smile on his face. "She's...everything I could have ever hoped for." he said softly. "I hope she's doing all right. She was angry at me when we parted. She wanted to stay with me, but I couldn't let her become a prisoner here. I'm certain that Braddock would have put it to his advantage. Just as I fear he might try with you."

"Braddock has his own reasons to keep me alive, my boy. You have no need to worry for my welfare."

"I suspected as much, really. He wants to know about that prophesy you destroyed, doesn't he?"

"Yes...he wants to know the prophesy. Just as Emperor Geldoblame did."

Seeing the danger zone returning Lyude changed the subject. The prophesy was the one discussion that seemed to disturb Jareth the most. It was when it was mentioned that he became violent, so Lyude decided it unwise to aggravate that situation.

"I'm worried about my friends being included in this search for me. They're targets for Braddock as well...It's like we're playing right into his hands."

"Sounds like that's exactly what's happening." said Jareth with a deep frown. "If only there was some way to warn your friends."

Lyude sighed. "They'd probably look for me anyway. They wouldn't leave me to this."

The door opened once more and three guards stepped in. "You. Get up." said one pointing to Lyude.

Jareth's eyes flickered in anger. Lyude swallowed. More tests. What would they do to him this time?

Alyssa was seated doing a cross stitch in hers and Lyude's room that had been prepared for their return to the fortress. She looked around a few moments. A picture of Lyude standing with Almarde and smiling was on the dresser. He was younger in the picture of course, probably about fifteen, but just as handsome as he was now. There we also a few pictures of the wedding. She saw Lyude's beaming face, he looked so handsome in his white uniform, his gentle smile had made her feel that she must have been the luckiest woman in the world that day.

Alyssa stood up and walked around the room. The soft tones of an Oak dresser complimented the scarlet draperies and the large oak bed. It was a simple arrangement compared to what one would normally see in Alfard, but Lyude wanted it that way. In his two year stay in Diadem he had fallen in love with the natural beauty of handmade work. The furniture was a gift from Anuenue.

There was a knock on the door and Xelha came into the room. "Hello Alyssa." she said with a kind smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Cramped and sick." said Alyssa truthfully her eyes downcast. "Xelha...do you think he's even alive?"

"I'm sure of it, and I think you are too."

"In a way. Sometimes I feel his presence close to me. I know that he's with me in spirit but...I want him here with me. I miss him so much, Xelha." she whispered. Xelha sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her, allowing Alyssa to cry.

"He'll be all right, Alyssa, I'm sure of it."

"He's been gone for so long, though. Before long, those twisted council members are going to find a weakness in Lyude's policies and bring the Empire back, Skeed can't keep them back forever. I can't stand to see things go back to the way they were. All of Lyude's work, everything's he's done is in danger of being destroyed."

"I don't think the citizens will hear of that." said Xelha.

"The policies Lyude set in place are still in their early and weak stages and those council members have been chipping away at it since he was abducted. I sometimes wonder if it's not just one council member that's arranged this. If only we could prove that Drell was behind this, he could be confronted and forced to tell us where he's taken Lyude."

"Can't be that simple though, can it?" said Kalas coming into the room.

"Kalas, please." said Xelha.

"Hey, I'm worried about him too." said Kalas. "We all are, but we can't just stand around sulking all day. Xelha, we've got another clue."

"Really?"

"Yeah, except it comes with bad news too though. Folon disappeared when he went to check out that rock formation in the far southern part of the Nihal desert."

"Folon's missing too?" said Xelha biting her lower lip.

"I'm afraid so. His com device was found smashed on one of the rocks and a few marks in the sand signify a struggle."

Alyssa bowed her head. "I hope he's alright."

"That's one way to find out where Lyude is. Get yourself captured." chuckled Kalas bitterly.

"Kalas!"

"I know, I know! Sheesh." said Kalas. "I was only pointing out the irony of it."

"Does Ayme know?" asked Alyssa suddenly.

"Yeah...she's the one that found out."

"Poor Ayme..." said Xelha. "She must be really upset. She and Folon are really close...even if they do fight."

"Well, I guess the thing to do now is to go check out where he disappeared for ourselves. Maybe we'll find something else there."

"Take a unit of soldiers with you."

Kalas turned to face the speaker. "Vallye..."

"We've already lost my brother and Commander Folon, we don't want any more casualties in this search. We can't afford them. I want you to go protected."

"Kalas, it wouldn't hurt." said Xelha, "We can't even be sure if this is going to take us anywhere."

"Yeah...I guess." said Kalas kicking his foot. "Geez...since when did we get body guards? We're the ones that saved the world from Malpercio."

"It doesn't make us invincible, Kalas. In the desert without help, like Lyude was, we'd be no more difficult ."

"Let's go then. We need to find out what's going on here before we ARE too late."

Kalas and Xelha walked out as Alyssa seated herself again. Busying herself with her cross stitch and saying a silent prayer for their safety, as well as Lyude's.

Lyude once again found himself being dragged through the corridor to the lab. Once again, he saw the young man that had been released at his capture on the way to the room, averting his eyes as usual.

Once he was strapped to the table he waited nervously for what was to follow. The pristine white room suddenly went dark and a flourescent blue light washed over him, small red lasers scanned him from head to toe.

Lyude released a slight gasp as some sort of radiation surrounded him and he felt something responding to it deep inside him. "No..." he moaned softly, only half coherent. "Stop it..." suddenly, it did stop. The room went suddenly dark and emergency lights came to life. Lyude felt the clamps and straps loosen around him and felt someone lifting him off the table with difficulty.

He heard a curse from one corner of the room and someone shouting, but the effects of the radiation had clouded his senses and he couldn't quite grasp what was going on. Who held him?

"Hang on, Minister."

Lyude groaned and he feebly turned his head, but his sight faded and he knew nothing more.

Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys keep me writing!


	16. The Request

Chapter 16: The Request.

Lyude's eyes fluttered. Vague sounds filled his head, crying for attention all at once. Lyude did not respond. He didn't even feel as if he had a voice. He felt strong arms taking him up again and carry him through somewhere cool with a rather strong draft.

From what seemed to be the other side of the wall he could hear shouts and angry roars. He groaned softly, his head throbbed and he felt that he could barely move.

"Minister?"

Lyude moaned again, trying in vain to get his eyes to focus.

"Minister?" Lyude felt himself being set down on something hard...probably the floor.

"Give him a moment." came a familiar female voice. "It's amazing he's still alive."

"He wouldn't have been if I hadn't gotten him out of there." came an unfamiliar male voice.

"Think he can hear us?"

"I don't know. We shouldn't even have him. I'm taking him back to Braddock."

"But they're going to end up killing him if this continues!"

"Ughn..."

"Minister?"

Lyude's eyes fluttered again.

"Lyude?"

At the sound of his name, Lyude's eyes finally opened, though it seemed quite an effort. "Ugh..." he groaned as he was lifted once again.

"Sorry about this, boy." said Urden taking him up in his arms. "I have no choice."

"Hmn?" Lyude felt so weak that all he could manage was the occasional moan or grunt in response.

"Father..."

"Let's go, Quentin." said Urden. "Before they realize who it was that disconnected the wiring. You'll have to explain."

"Yes father..."

Lyude's eyes wandered slowly and dully to the boy's face, Quentin, he suspected. He was the same boy that Lyude had seen each time he was taken to the lab.

Lyude's head dropped weakly back, his red hair dangled limply as he panted softly.

"Let's just hope that Braddock will listen to reason, another stunt like that will surely kill him." said

Quentin.

Shortly afterward, Lyude was blinded by the light as a passageway opened and he heard a distinctive roar that was surely Braddock himself.

"What is the meaning of this, Urden? You dare interfere?"

"It was the boy." said Urden, "It seems he saved you your tool."

"What are you on about?" said Braddock as Urden set Lyude down gently. Lyude closed his eyes in defeat. Any hope that he was to be rescued had faded as soon as he had heard Urden talking about returning him, but now back in Braddock's clutches, the feeling was much worse.

"I wouldn't risk my brother's safety, Braddock." said Quentin. "I told you before, when you first enlisted my skills in studying the End Magnus phenomena that testing the limits too much would endanger the subject. That woman you have running procedures on him went against my research and tried to awaken the power resting within him prematurely. Done incorrectly and without the other subjects this would have proved fatal if I had not intervened." said Quentin. "There was no time to alert you, else I would have."

Braddock looked down at Lyude, who looked for all the world on the brink of death. "Your point is taken. You will now be in charge of running the necessary tests on him then."

"I've already told you I want no part in this. The minister is the best thing to happen to Alfard in decades. I will not aid in his destruction!"

"Then you'll aid in your brother's?"

Quentin bowed his head. "Please...don't make me do this, sir."

"You will or your brother will suffer for your foolishness."

"...Very well, but nothing more can be attempted for at least a week. The Minister was nearly killed by the last experiment. If you want him alive, you'll allow me to do this my way. If it's possible, I want your assurance that if I can prevent his death while extracting his power, that you will turn him over to my care and release him." said Quentin.

"Very well, but if I suspect you're stalling, there will be repercussions. I couldn't care less, really what you do with him after his usefulness is spent."

"I understand, sir." said Quentin.

"Take whatever facilities you require and get him healthy again." said Braddock. "You have the final call."

Quentin nodded and Urden picked up Lyude once again. Father and son turned on their heel and walked out of the room. Lyude moaned once more and passed out.

When Lyude woke again, he found himself to be lying on a white table. Sensors were attached to his forehead and chest and an IV drip ran into his wrist. Lyude turned his head groggily. Quentin was there, as well as Urden.

"As long as his companions remain safe, there is nothing Braddock can do to return Malpercio. As far as I'm concerned, your brother is the priority right now. We're working on it,Quentin. Bear with us, once we can find a way to free your brother, we can work at getting him to freedom."

"I know, Father, but this is dangerous work. The Minister may have that extraordinary magnus, but it far from makes him invincible."

Quentin looked up at the monitor and noticed the change in Lyude's brain waves. He turned and met Lyude's eyes sadly. "Welcome back, Minister." he said softly. "How are you feeling? Can you speak?"

Lyude turned his head back toward the ceiling. "...Thank you...for stopping them."

"You remember all of that!" said Quentin in surprise. "You still thank me after..."

"We all have our priorities." said Lyude with a sigh. "You have to be concerned with your brother. I could not expect anything different from you." Lyude turned his head back toward Quentin. "You do what you do because you must, I understand that."

"I wish there was something more I could do for you, Minister. We all appreciate what you've done for this country."

Lyude smiled sadly, closing his eyes weakly. "Thank you...I do have one request...please."

"Anything we can." said Urden. "Though I make no promises."

Matthias and Gibari were walking along Azha village making inquiries. There was still no word.

"It's like the kid disappeared off the face of the earth." said Gibari shaking his head sadly. "It's been a while, Matthias, how was studying in Anuenue?"

"Fascinating." said Matthias, "Though I think this is hardly the time to discuss it."

"Not like we're making any progress anyway." said Gibari. "It's been months now."

"How many places are there to hide in a desert?" said Matthias shaking his head.

"Plenty if they're underneath the sand." said Gibari sadly.

"I'm going to go ask a few more villagers."

"Suit yourself, kid." said Gibari.

Matthias walked through the streets of Azha. He had seen a few photo magnus of the former mining village, but it looked much different now. The hollow vestiges that the Azhans had formerly lived in had been taken down and proper housing put in place, save one. Almarde's home. Matthias stood in front of it for a few moments, staring at it.

He turned a corner and felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist and cover his mouth. Matthias tried to call out but a hiss in his ear gave him pause. "You're one that is looking for the minister, are you not?" said the voice and the hands released him. A strong, middle aged man faced him.

"Who are you?" asked Matthias.

"No one you need be concerned with." said the man. "I have something for you to deliver." the man handed him two sealed envelopes.

"What the...Hey! I know this handwriting! Where did!" when Matthias looked up, however, he realized that the man was already gone. Matthias raced out to meet Gibari. "Gibari! Gibari, come and look at this!" he cried.

Gibari glanced at the cover of one envelope. "That's Lyude's handwriting!" said Gibari taken aback. "Where did you get these!"

"Somebody grabbed me and gave them to me. He told me to deliver them."

"Looks like there's one to Alyssa and one to all of us..." said Gibari. "Let's get back to the fortress, we'll need to check into this further... I hope Alyssa's ready for anything that's in that letter."

"I hope we're ready for what's in the other." said Matthias.

Folon Rules: Thanks for the review! Yes, things can never be easy for Lyude, can they?

Crazygirl: Thanks again for the review! I always look forward to your input.

Thanks again to all of my readers and don't forget to review.


	17. Murder at the Fortress

Chapter 17: Murder at the Fortress

When Lyude opened his eyes again, he was still lying in the same white room the IV drip still in his wrist. "Ughn..."

"Hello Minister."

"Those letters...did they get them?" Lyude asked hazily.

Urden nodded solemnly. "I hand delivered them myself to one of your friends. No, I didn't read them first."

Lyude nodded. "Thank you." he said softly. Lyude shifted his arm uncomfortably. "What is this?" he asked motioning toward the drip.

"I realize the IV drip must be keeping you a bit disoriented, that is an expected side effect." said Quentin, "But that last experiment wreaked havoc on your magnus structure. It's going to take me some time to get you stabilized again."

"I see." said Lyude closing his eyes. "Ugh...I can barely move...what about Folon, and my father?"

"Your father?" said Quentin looking slightly bewildered.

"Jareth Lyricello, he's that prisoner that has been here for over a decade. He is the Minister's father."

"Please...just Lyude."

"Your friend is doing better, we have moved both him and your father from the dungeon. Braddock now realizes that Quentin is the one holding the cards here. He's the only one that knows enough about the End magnus and your particular case to be able to successfully fulfill this procedure." said Urden.

"Removing the power of the End Magnus and the Organ of the flame you mean?" said Lyude.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, it's very dangerous though."

"It could kill me, I know." said Lyude.

"We'll allow Folon and your father to come see you later this evening after you've rested a bit more. Your father has been quite insistent."

Lyude sighed and nodded silently.

My dearest Alyssa,

I wish I had words to describe my feelings when I learned of your maternity during my imprisonment. How I long to be with you now, in this journey we should be facing together. I pray every day that you will be safe and I will be able to be there when our child is born.

Please, try not to worry. I will not lie and tell you that the situation is favorable, but I assure you I am not friendless here. Unfortunately, I can divulge few of the circumstances of my imprisonment or the one who delivered this letter. That aside, I want to send you my assurances that I'm safe. At least for now.

I know you must be angry with me for allowing myself to be taken, but please understand that I was merely unwilling to endanger either one of us by fighting. The situation was futile and I did the only thing I felt I could.

I love you far too much to see you harmed, Alyssa. I couldn't let you accompany me and be endangered in order for Braddock to attempt to coerce me into doing his will. I have no doubt that he would have attempted to use you that way. There's so much I want to say to you, yet I cannot find the words. Only know that I love you and that nothing will ever separate our hearts though we may be miles apart.

I must end here. Be well, my sweet Alyssa.

With all of my Love,

Lyude

Alyssa's eyes brimmed with tears. Her heart felt as if it would burst, Lyude was alive and someone was at least trying to help him. Relief swept over her, but the grim reality that he was still very much in danger worried her terribly. She was swelling slightly, Her dress loosened to suit her growing figure. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I have faith, Lyude..." she whispered softly. "You will see your father, little one." she cooed. She walked into the room where the rest of Lyude's old companions sat and read the separate letter. Their faces were grim and Xelha handed the letter over for Alyssa to view.

My dearest friends,

I must warn you that you are all in grave danger. As genuine as my brother's intentions may have been in bringing you here, I'm afraid that it was folly to do so. You are all targets in this sordid mess. Braddock hopes to revive Malpercio and use his power to gain control. In order to do this, however, he must have all the bearers of the End Magnus in his custody.

I thank you all for coming to aid me, but you must not remain in Alfard. Whatever happens to me, the rest of you must remain safe. Braddock must not get the opportunity to carry out his vile plans. Please, return to your respective islands and forget about trying to help me. I would not ask such a thing of you if it was not of the utmost importance. Alfard is strong, and with the document I have enclosed with this letter, Drell will never be able to break through my policies' defenses. Alfard can stand on it's own. It must. If I can return, I most certainly will, but you must not endanger yourselves on my account. We cannot be united in this way, it's far too dangerous. I beg of you, my friends, do not allow yourselves to get captured as well, my welfare is not worth Malpercio's return.

I must sign off here now, see to it that my brother receives the attached document. To Vallye and Skeed, I thank you for all the support you have shown me throughout my short term serving our great nation. Please, if I do not return, continue my work. Don't let all I have worked for die. I beseech you. I have faith that we will meet again, but if that is never to be, I want to be certain that my work has not been wasted. Take care of Alyssa for me in my absence.

There is one more thing the two of you should know...

"Where's the next page?" asked Alyssa.

"Lost. So it would seem." said Skeed his head bowed. "Which only angers me more. What is it that Lyude wanted to tell us? There was so little dedicated to our benefit..."

"Evidently there was more." said Gibari. "I guess we won't know how much until we find him."

"You're still going to stay and look for him? Even after he told you about what they're plotting?" said Vallye.

"We're not just going to leave him to this, Lyude knows that too." said Xelha.

"I guess we can't blame him for trying if things are that bad." said Kalas.

"He'll be all right...Lyude will be all right. He's going to see his child..." Alyssa muttered to herself.

Xelha turned to Alyssa. "Alyssa." She wrapped her arm around Alyssa's shoulder and Alyssa welcomed the support. She was trying to be strong, but Lyude's letter to his friends was less than comforting. She realized that Lyude would try to soften the blow as far as she was concerned, but reviving Malpercio? She sat up and stood. "You're all staying? You're really all staying?" she said.

"Of course." said Savyna. "We won't leave until our comrade has been recovered."

Alyssa smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much." she said. "Lyude could not ask for truer friends."

Suddenly they heard a commotion outside and the sound of gunfire.

Skeed and Vallye leapt to their feet and rushed out, the sound of their Imperial rifles clicking echoed in the room.

Kalas jumped up and followed them.

"An attack on the Fortress? Are they complete fools?" shouted Ayme loading her artillery and preparing the Iron beetles for battle. "I suppose I should be grateful, It's been too boring around here."

"Boring?" said Andrews looking shocked.

"Ah, shut up." said Ayme and seated herself in the cockpit of a new model stealth ship. "Time to make some progress in this search. Take some of them alive, men!" Ayme ordered over a com device.

The rest of the group followed Kalas and Skeed out to the entrance of the fortress. It was an odd assortment of mercenaries and former soldiers that greeted them.

"Some people just never learn." said Kalas. "Let's take 'em down, guys!"

"The Great Mizuti agrees whole heartedly. The Great Mizuti will punish those who hurt the Great Mizuti's friend!

With that, the battle began. Xelha couldn't help but feel this was a distraction and she proved to be correct as a cry was heard and someone fell from one of the windows to the ground below. The moment this was done, the remaining mercenaries and soldiers disappeared. Skeed was the first to the body. "Drell..." he said softly looking utterly confused. "Why would Braddock want him dead? Did he know something of use to us that Braddock did not wish us to hear?"

"Who knows." Sighed Vallye. "Ayme, organize the medics and get this mess cleaned up."

Ayme nodded and jumped from the jet, giving orders left and right.

"I think it's time we rethought our strategy here. Not that I'm going to miss Drell, but this poses a peculiar new twist on the situation. Let's discuss this privately."

Gibari nodded. "Good idea, can't have too many crooks falling out of windows, people will start thinking it's on purpose.

AN: Sorry for not updating for so long. Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. It's much appreciated.


	18. Secret in the Fortress

Chapter 18: Secret in the Fortress

Folon kicked at the floor. He'd been stuck with Lyude's former cell mate for almost three days now, and the man wasn't talking. He just stared at the wall. They had heard nothing about Lyude's condition other than he was not well.

"At least we aren't stuck in that damp dungeon now." Folon thought. Still, given the present company, that seemed to be the only improvement. Each time someone passed the man watched them in a scrutinizing way.

Finally, the man's watchfulness was fruitful as the door unlocked and Urden stepped in. "You may see him now." Urden said. "Don't try anything foolish now."

"Just take me to my son." growled Jareth.

"...Son!" croaked Folon. Then he saw it. Through the shadowed features of age and worry shone the familiar sculpt of the nose and the proud, lean profile Folon recognized in Lyude. That this half starved man was his father wasn't such a surprise considering this. "You're Jareth Lyricello...you were the most admired officer of your time. What are you doing locked up in this dump?"

"None of your concern."

Urden cleared his throat and the two prisoners turned to him. "Coming or not?" he asked.

"Coming." said Folon and Jareth in unison.

After both were securely shackled they followed obediently to Lyude's room. Lyude was sleeping when they arrived, the machines attached to him blipped and whirred.

"Son..." Jareth's shackles were released and he moved to Lyude's side and brushed back his hair gently. " Lyude?" he said softly.

Lyude's eyes fluttered and he opened his eyes as Folon joined Jareth at Lyude's side.

"Father...Folon."

"Geez Lyude, what happened? You look horrible." said Folon.

"It's...difficult to explain. A few weeks ago along with my imprisonment, Braddock started running tests on me...he's trying to find a way to remove the power of the Organ and the End Magnus from me to revive Malpercio again. Of course, my power alone isn't enough to accomplish this, he needs the rest of the bearers of the end magnus. Xelha...Gibari...all of them."

"But he can't do anything until he has the rest, right? Why is he half killing you with these stupid tests?" growled Folon.

Lyude shook his head. "The latest experiment was not approved by Braddock and would have been all or nothing."

"He nearly died." said Quentin standing off to the side. "I was able to deactivate the machinery before the test could run it's course, but he was severely effected by the radiation. He's still unstable, so be careful around the instruments."

"How much more will these people try to take away from me until they're satisfied?" growled Jareth darkly. "I lost my son once, I won't do so again."

"I'm doing all that I can to see that you don't sir." said Quentin quietly. "Minister Lyude is the best thing to happen to this country in decades. I won't have him lost if I can help it."

"Son, how are you feeling?" asked Jareth, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I'll be all right, father. Don't worry." Lyude gave him a gentle smile. "I'll make it through this."

Folon frowned. "I'd rather we didn't have to take that chance. How long did you say they've been treating you as their own personal guinea pig?"

"A few weeks." said Lyude. "It's hard to keep track of the days here..." said Lyude looking a bit weary. "Sometimes I end up sleeping for days on end."

Jareth's expression darkened once again. "You're awfully calm about all of this." he said.

"I know the gravity of my situation, father." sighed Lyude. "I'm afraid that I have little faith that my warning will go heeded by my friends. If they're captured..."

"Warning?" said Folon. "How did you send a warning?"

"Never mind." growled Urden. "That is not your concern."

Folon glanced at Urden measuringly but shook his head and didn't question further.

Folon and Jareth were not able to stay with Lyude long, he was still weak and continued treatments were necessary.

"I'm afraid you'll have to return to your cell now. I have to perform another one of his treatments and it's...best you didn't have to watch." said Quentin averting his eyes.

Folon looked up sharply. "Why's that?"

Lyude shook his head and half sat up weakly. "He's right. It's not something I would want you to witness...they are rather...unpleasant, but I can feel myself beginning to return to normal after them. In my current condition... I feel...scattered, as if part of me was blown about and scrambled. It's difficult to explain."

Jareth closed his eyes sadly. There was nothing he could say or do to help his boy and Lyude was forced to depend on these strangers... These allies of his enemy to see him through the damages that had been done to him.

Jareth finally nodded and placed a hand on Lyude's shoulder. "I'll return soon. Just get some rest, boy." said Jareth.

"I won't have much of a choice after this treatment is over..." thought Lyude bleakly.

Skeed paced his office silently...his brother's office. He shook his head. He'd been using it so long now people were beginning to call it his, including himself. It was a bad sign. He read the document Lyude had enclosed with his letter to his friends again. It was the best defense he had against the other members of the council.

But why did Braddock have Drell killed? What did the man know that was dangerous to Braddock? He already had sent Vallye to examine Drell's office. It had been ransacked and they were unsure if the murderer had found what they wanted or if they would even find something of interest.

The document was an encouragement. It strengthened Lyude's policies considerably. Lyude had obviously spent a lot of time thinking about his policies and what would be needed to see that they weren't tampered with. He had instructed in an extra slip of paper for the document to be 'found' within his pile of signed papers so the council would not know that he had been in contact with the others.

Skeed sighed and leaned back in his chair. Lyude was twenty today. Skeed had hoped that they would find him before this time. It was hard as well for Alyssa. She was currently pacing hers and Lyude's room singing to herself softly and staring out the window.

Vallye had searched every drawer in Drell's office. Nothing. Nothing had been found. She'd seen some rather annoying plans Drell had written out to try to return the Empire, but nothing that would be effective now with the document Lyude had sent them. At least they could be thankful for that. It was then she notices a scuff in the corner of the carpet. It wouldn't have been something she would have normally thought anything of, but it looked almost as if it might have been pulled up recently.

Vallye pulled back the carpet slightly and her eyes widened. There was a trap door in Drell's office! Quickly, she tried the latch. Loose! She opened the panel to find a set of steps leading down. She closed the panel silently and covered it back up. She would need to discuss this with Skeed before she could investigate further, she didn't know what she would meet down there.

Vallye swept down the hall, and told Ayme, who was passing by looking murderous to stand watch at the door and see to it that no one entered. Ayme scowled but nodded. Within minutes, Skeed and the assemblage of Lyude's friends had gathered around the hidden hatch.

"Any idea where it leads?" asked Gibari.

"How did this get in here without any of us knowing?"

"Perhaps it's always been here, even when Geldoblame was ruling. It doesn't look new." said Ayme looking pensively at the panel. "Where it leads though, I suppose we'll just have to find out."

"Who's going?" asked Skeed.

"I'll go." said Matthias, "I think I should just in case, Braddock's after these people, right?" he said gesturing toward Kalas and the others. "We don't want to risk you all getting ambushed. Please, let me do this for Lyude."

Skeed looked at Matthias pensively.

"We can't let him go alone!" said Xelha.

"Actually, that may be best." said Skeed. "One is more likely to get past defenses than several. We'll give you a com device and a weapon." he said giving Matthias a com device and a small gun.

"I've never fired a gun..." said Matthias.

"Just look and pull the trigger." said Ayme. We don't have time to give you shooting practice. Things sound as if they've been escalating from Lyude's letter. Be careful."

Matthias nodded and began making his descent. Vallye shook her head. "I'm going too. We shouldn't send someone who is inexperienced alone."

Skeed looked as if he was going to protest, but he merely nodded and watched as his sister made her descent down the shaft. "Good luck..." said Xelha softly.

When Matthias and Vallye finally made it down the steps, they were surprised to discover how deep underground they were. The walk took a full hour before they realized where they were headed. Or, at least, Vallye did. We're headed under the Lava caves..." she breathed.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Please don't forget to review! Or I may forget to update. Just kidding.

Katrina Angel of Darkness: Thanks for the review! Are you someone returning under a different user name or have you just been reading before now?

Komodo Dragon: Thank you very much for the review! It's always nice to see a fresh reader!


	19. Restored Soul

Chapter 19: Restored Soul

Vallye looked tense as they made their trek along the darkened hall her eyes were filled with worry. Matthias marveled at the changes he saw in Vallye since he had encountered her in Diadem that first time. He remembered the cold stare as she shot Lyude at close range with an inhibited rifle. She'd nearly crushed his ribs and all for being concerned for her welfare. Matthias felt a twinge of anger toward her. Sure, she was trying now that her brother was a leading power of their nation, but what if he hadn't become one? Would she still be so concerned?

He couldn't shake the feeling that Vallye was only concerned about Lyude because he was now a pip on the family collar. He wasn't completely convinced that Skeed was as concerned as he made himself out to be, either. He'd never met Skeed before this, but he remembered Lyude's recollections. Family had not been his friend's favorite subject.

From what he could see, Skeed had much to gain from Lyude's disappearance. He was now standing in his brother's place and was one of the most powerful men in Alfard in Lyude's absence. With the amendment Lyude had sent them to protect his policies, Skeed's defense was nearly invincible.

"So...why so concerned about Lyude now?" Matthias asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Vallye. "He's my brother, and one of the leading powers of our country. Why would you ask that?"

"You didn't seem so concerned about him before."

"What do you mean? He's my brother."

"Didn't stop you from treating him like dirt in Diadem. You sent him to the doctor with that little stunt you pulled when you assessed his training, all because he was worried about you."

Vallye looked genuinely shamefaced. "You were there. That's right. I know there's no excuse, but things have changed."

"Because he's a credit to you now?" spat Matthias.

Vallye bowed her head. "I suppose that's how it started. Lyude saved our lives when he aided in defeating Malpercio. He proved that we were wrong about Emperor Geldoblame and what the Empire stood for. Skeed and I...We always thought Lyude weak for his gentle ways. That he was half Azhani was a source of great shame and scandal. That our father had a child with an Azhani woman had to be kept secret, so we had to behave as if he were our full blooded brother. It disgusted us, I'll admit. We truly didn't know our brother. The truth is that Lyude's kind and gentle nature is just what Alfard needs most now. What we once perceived as weakness, is one of his greatest strengths." Vallye turned away. "I don't care what you may think, in any case, nothing is more important to me right now than finding my brother and getting him back in his seat on the council where he belongs."

Matthias felt a twinge of guilt and remained silent as they continued to walk down the tunnel. He was the first to hear the voices coming from the other side of the wall.

"I still don't get why Braddock hasn't just been getting done with it and concentrate on getting the other six who were touched by the End Magnus." growled one voice.

Matthias placed a finger to his lips and put his ear to the wall, Vallye did the same.

"Six? I thought there were only six."

"Eight. Remember, he's going for Ayme too. He wants to get as many people who were touched by the end magnus as possible to improve the chances of the revival being successful."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Still, what's he waiting for?"

"Lyude has to be prepared first before the others will be of any use, the base is hidden well enough to where they'll never find the minister before it's too late and then he plans to lure them here and not waste the energies on capturing them individually."

"Gravar won't like that. He was looking forward to taking on Lady Death."

The other soldier snickered. "That oaf? He got beat senseless by the Minister. What makes him think he stands a chance against Lady death herself?"

"He claims that the Minister is unnatural. Which is true enough really. I hear that Professor Helix really scrambled his magnus. He's being kept in a specially designed room as Quentin Garriot tries to get him sorted back out. I don't trust that kid."

"Nor do I. Still, he's all we've got. Disgusting that we have to depend on a batch of Azhani to get this done."

"Professor Helix was Mintakan."

"Professor Helix got overzealous. She messed up her chances."

The two soldiers' voices faded and Vallye and Quentin exchanged a look and continued down the tunnel until they could hear another set of voices.

"We're ready to begin. Remain as still as possible, sir." said a young voice.

"I know..."

Vallye's heart leapt as she heard the familiar gentle tone.

"Lyude!" she whispered harshly.

"Shhh!" Matthias said nudging her.

A small vent barely yielded enough room for the two of them to peek inside the room.

Lyude lay on a table in the center of a white room looking rather pale and connected to about four machines. His eyes were closed wearily and he seemed to be dreading what was to come. There was a slender young man with brown hair and a simple but clean tunic and pants standing at the controls looking almost hesitant to access the panel in front of him.

"Let's get this over with, Quentin." sighed Lyude finally. "It's all right."

"This should be the last treatment, Minister, then you'll be stable again." said Quentin quietly. His somewhat long bangs sliding into his dusty, gray eyes. He brushed them back in slight annoyance and glanced at Lyude sadly. "After this treatment, I don't know how much longer I can postpone Braddock's plan. He'll give you two days to regain your strength, but no more than that."

Lyude nodded. "I understand. Still, there's little he can do if my companions remain free. I am not all that is needed for his success."

"Your friends have made no attempt to return to their respective islands."

Lyude sighed sadly and allowed his head to roll to the side. "I can't truly say that surprises me. One thing that can be said about that lot is they don't have a habit of leaving a man behind. I would have done the same in their place. I suppose I should never have really expected it of them but I had to try. I just hope nothing ill comes of this."

Quentin nodded sadly and placed his hand on the switch. Just five more minutes under the treatment light and you'll be back to normal, Minister."

Lyude nodded. "It's all right. Go ahead."

Hesitantly, Quentin threw the switch and the room flooded with green light. A laser like instrument scanned across Lyude's body and he stiffened as it made its way across him. He released a soft gasp of pain and closed his eyes. He swallowed and a single tear streaked from his eye.

"Just a few more minutes..." said Quentin softly.

Vallye clenched her fist, a few tears teasing the corners of her eyes. She could only watch the display helplessly.

Matthias looked sadly at his old friend, then to Vallye. There was genuine sorrow and anger in her eyes and Matthias now felt very guilty for accusing her.

A few agonizing moments later it was over. Lyude's brow was furrowed and sweat dampened his hair. He panted softly as his body went limp and his head rolled to the side weakly.

"Father, check his vital signs, please. That should have done it." said Quentin scanning what seemed to be a random line being jotted by a moving needle. "Back to the way it was." murmured Quentin. "Vitals?"

"Steady enough. He'll be all right." said Urden. "Just let him rest."

Lyude swallowed and gasped as Quentin set about the task of removing many of the probes from his exposed skin.

"We'll keep the heart and magnus monitor, but the IV drip can go now." said Quentin. "I'll remove that now." he added gently removing the needle from Lyude's wrist.

"That will do now." said Lena draping a blanket around Lyude's shoulders. She brushed a dampened strand of hair from his face and smiled down on him sadly. "This will soon be over, minister...one way or another."

"Yes..." said Lyude, his voice somewhat hoarse and his eyes closed.

"Just rest now." said Lena and turned from him. "Let's go, son." said Lena and the two and Urden left Lyude alone in the chamber to rest.

"Now's our chance." Hissed Vallye. "We're getting him out now!"

"He's probably guarded." said Matthias looking at Vallye who was already inspecting the wall to see if there was some access to the room inside the wall.

"I...have to go to him. I can't leave him like that."

"We won't leave him alone, go back to the Imperial fortress, I'll stay here with Lyude. Reach him if I can, but you know more of this than I do. We have to get help if we hope to free him."

"He's my brother." hissed Vallye. "I'll stay!"

"Go already! You mean something to this country and so does your brother. We have a better chance to get him out of here if you go. I know little of this country and you have a better understanding of this place than I do. Just do it!"

Vallye turned reluctantly. "Be careful down here and don't do anything foolish."

"I'll be careful, and I'll see if I can find anything more out of what's going on down here. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Lyude."

Vallye turned and began making the trek toward the way they came.

Matthias examined the wall once she was gone and discovered a small button on a panel. Hesitantly, he pushed it and the panel opened, allowing him access to the room where Lyude lay. "Stupid!" he muttered to himself. "Note to self. Don't press random buttons. I don't want to get caught...yet...Lyude..." He sighed. "I may as well." Hesitantly, Matthias brushed his hair out of his eyes and moved hesitantly forward.

"Lyude?" he whispered. "Lyude? Can you hear me?" He drew closer and looked down on Lyude's face. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. Matthias touched his shoulder hesitantly. "Lyude?"

Lyude's eyes fluttered and his brow furrowed. "Hmmn...?" a small grunt escaped Lyude's throat and he turned his head. As his eyes focused he felt he must be hallucinating. He blinked and tried to sit up, but fell back weakly. "Matthias!"

"Shhh! It's all right, Lyude. Just lie still. We'll get you out of here."

"How!"

"Never mind. We have to get you out of here." said Matthias taking Lyude's arm and sitting him up. A soft moan of protest escaped Lyude's throat. A sound of scraping stone and the panel closed just as abruptly as it had opened.

"No!" cried Matthias.

"Matthias...I'm sorry..." said Lyude. "You should never have been dragged into this." Lyude's eyes fell closed and his body slumped.

"Lyude? Lyude, wake up! We have to get out of here!"

The door opened and Matthias stiffened as a deep booming voice rang out. "You're not going anywhere."

AN: First and foremost, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. They will be more frequent. Crazy life, you know. Thank you to all of my reviewers, I will restart individual acknowledgements after the next chapter thank you to all my readers.


	20. Race against time

Chapter 20: Race Against Time.

Vallye ran as quickly as her legs would carry her down the darkened halls. The vision of her brother lying panting on the table burning a brand in her mind. "Hang on, little brother." she prayed silently. She hadn't felt this much rage since she had learned that Lyude had turned his back on the Empire the first time. That anger had been misplaced, this time it was righteous.

She climbed the ladder two steps at a time until she emerged, spider webs in her hair and anger in her eyes. "We found him!" she cried breathlessly as she reached the shocked assemblage.

"Are you sure!"said Skeed barely able to believe he was finally hearing those words.

"Of course I'm sure! I saw him!"

"Thank heavens." said Alyssa. "How is he? He's not hurt, is he?"

"He's not looking well, we have to get him out of there. Now. According to what I overheard, they have his magnus back to normal. Don't ask me what they meant by that, but they also said that Braddock isn't going to wait long for him to recover. Whatever we do, it can't wait.

Matthias is down there keeping an eye on him, he's being held in some sort of experiment room. They were doing something to him. It was..." Vallye choked back tears. It was the first time in years Skeed had ever truly seen Vallye cry.

"I'm going down there." said Alyssa decisively. "I'm a nurse and his wife. He needs me."

"Oh no. Not in your condition." said Gibari. "You've only got a few months left and we're not risking anything happening to that kid."

Alyssa opened her mouth to protest, but Skeed raised a hand to silence her. "I personally don't want to be on the receiving end of my brother's Sforzando. If anything were to happen to you or that child, he'd have every right to it. Lyude left me in charge of his affairs, and you factor into those affairs. I am obligated to him to see to your welfare. Now, try to be patient and we'll get down there to get him."

"Right. We take no chances. I'll get a few squads ready for the effort. Vallye...did you find Folon too?" asked Ayme. "He's and idiot, but he's all I have."

"I'm sorry, Ayme. We didn't see him. After we found Lyude, I rushed to inform all of you."

Ayme nodded. "We'll find him there too. I'm sure of it." The look in her eye told everyone that it would be unwise to challenge that theory.

Alyssa felt excitement and anger at the same time. Her husband was near, yet she could not go to him. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach and felt the baby kick.

Much as she wanted to be by Lyude's side. Gibari and Skeed were right. The precious life growing inside her was more important. She couldn't fight and would only be a distraction and liability if she was there. She would wait for him. She would always wait for him. No matter how long they were parted.

Ayme rushed down the steps, frightening many of the Fortress's staff as she made her way down to the Military Barracks. "Azdar! Ricco! Get your units ready now!" she shouted to the two captains. In Folon's absence, Ricco had leant a hand with the military forces.

"What's going on?" asked Ricco in surprise.

"We found him." Ayme whispered harshly.

"You found the minister?" said a young soldier. "He's truly alive! They've found the minister!"

A hail of cheers filled the room and Ayme gave the young soldier a piercing and dark glare. "Idiot! There could be spies here who would warn our enemies!" she growled. The soldier paled and ran to rejoin his unit. Hoping to Pyri that Ayme had not seen his face for fear of later retribution.

The rest of the preparations went smoothly. All were eager to reclaim their minister. Many in the Imperial army now were Azhani and were quite proud to have a half Azhani as the Minister of their country. Yes, many had their reasons to want Lyude at their lead.

Ayme ordered the units to approach from the lava caves and informed Skeed that she would be joining the military effort.

"Vallye, you are to stay and hold the fort." said Skeed. "I'm going down there."

"If something happens to Lyude you're all we have left to uphold his policies! I'll go!" argued Vallye.

"I'm his brother and most responsible for his plight! I owe him! I killed his mother for god's sake!"

"You do owe him, you owe it to him to ensure that what he's worked for doesn't go to waste! It will if neither of you comes up from there!"

"Vallye is right, Skeed." said Xelha tentatively. " Try not to worry. We'll get Lyude back."

Skeed nodded reluctantly and strode from the room. Vallye nodded and she lead the way down the passage.

"It's so dark in here." said Xelha. "I'll get us some light." she held her palms together and opened them like a book. A shivering white light enveloped the hall."

"Nice one, Xelha." said Kalas smiling.

"It is an improvement." said Savyna. "Let's get moving. We should check in with Matthias as soon as possible."

Mizuti and Gibari nodded and the group continued down the hallway.

"This be a long way. The Great Mizuti be wondering what sort of base this be that not even the ruler of Alfard would Know. This path be spooky. The Great Mizuti hopes there be no ghosts. Ghosts be bad."

"I'm sure there's no ghosts in here, Mizuti." chuckled Gibari.

"Lyude be much farther Vallye?" asked Mizuti, looking rather unconvinced.

"It took us an hour just to reach the base." said Vallye curtly. "It's underneath the Lava caves, you know."

"Vallye be a bit rude, the Great Mizuti thinks."

"Give her a break, Great Mizuti." said Gibari. "Lyude is her brother after all. She's tense."

"The Great Mizuti still thinks Vallye need not be so rude. But the Great Mizuti acknowledges that Vallye be worried."

"Thank you." said Vallye in what was almost a growl. It was clear that further conversation with her was unwise.

"All right guys, let's get serious. Lyude needs our help now. We don't need to be playing around."

"Right Gibari. Let's get going." said Kalas.

Matthias felt a chill run down his spine as he looked into the face of the one confronting him.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you won't be leaving here alive." snarled the raven haired, burly man before them. His face was shrouded in a thick beard, but his eyes, feral and dark, were all Matthias needed to see. "You or the good Minister."

Matthias strengthened his grip on Lyude's arm that he still held slung around his shoulder, trying not to allow him to fall. Lyude was deathly pale. His head dangled limply to the side, his breathing was somewhat shallow.

Matthias felt paralyzed in the coldness of his opponent's stare. His eyes followed his movements as the man pointed a gun directly at Lyude's chest.

"You're going to kill him! But why keep him alive so long just to murder him now?"

"That's Braddock's plan, keeping that whelp alive. I've been waiting months for this chance. Ever since I learned Braddocks's true intentions. We can't have Malpercio revived."

"Then why not help him to escape!"

"Because we have a score to settle, he and I. One of us is going to be dead before we leave this room."

Lyude stirred slightly. Fighting for consciousness. His eyes were dull as he opened them and saw his prospective assassin. "Gravar..."

"I was hoping you'd be awake when I killed you." Grinned Gravar. "You don't get it so easy."

"Your quarrel...is...with me. Please, just let Matthias go. He isn't causing you any harm." Lyude said, his brow creased as if he were desperately trying to keep his senses.

"You really are the idealistic fool they say you are, aren't you?" said Gravar with a laugh. "How did you ever think you could run our great country?"

"All policies ... are based on someone's... ideals." Lyude said softly. "Geldoblame's was that of force and personal gain. My dream is for the people. Those who worked to make this country great in the first place."

"You really are a fool." chuckled Gravar. "Now you die!"

Matthias gasped as Gravar began to squeeze the trigger. Lyude's bowed his head wearily. Resigned. Matthias closed his eyes to stay the tears. "Lyude...I'm sorry..." The shot rang in Matthias's ears and he felt Lyude flinch and go limp at his side. A moment later he felt a flash of pain and he fell limply to the floor, Lyude's prone form sliding from the table over him.


	21. Release and Rage

Chapter 21: Release and Rage

Matthias groaned softly. The last few waking moments flooded back to him in a steady stream, the sounds, Lyude's weary resignation and the exploding pain in his chest. Wait...shouldn't he be dead? He opened his eyes slowly to meet a pair of soft, Crimson eyes. "Matthias."

"Lyude!"

"Are you all right?"

Matthias bit his lip. Twice now Lyude had asked that question when it was he who should have been asking it. The first time had been in Diadem. "I'm all right. I thought...you're not even wounded! What happened then?"

"Who is this boy?" came a deep voice from behind Matthias.

"He's an old friend from my exile to Diadem, father...Let's give him some room."

Matthias's eyes widened, but was far too curious to interrupt to ask questions.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." said Lyude. "I'm all right...for the present."

"But...didn't he shoot you? That man?"

Lyude shook his head. " I was weak. All I could think of when he arrived was that I couldn't allow him to harm you. I don't know how I stayed awake as long as I did. I was able to stall him until Urden arrived. He stunned Gravar just before he fired his weapon, I flinched at the discharge and...I don't remember anything more. I'm just glad you're all right." Lyude smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you got involved in all of this, Matthias. I seem to be more trouble than I'm worth."

"I think a lot of people would disagree with that. Not only in your own country, but in Diadem and elsewhere as well. You've done so much for the nations. It's not fair."

Lyude shook his head with a sad smile. "I can only do so much."

"You've still got a lot to give. Do you have any idea how upset your people are at your disappearance? The search has been fervent all this time without slowing. Most of your countrymen aren't willing to give up on you."

Lyude smiled sadly. "Hope has come to Alfard since Geldoblame's downfall. For so long, Azha lived completely in the shadow of Mintaka. Mintakans are starting to realize the value of the other nations and their own people. Alfard has made great progress over the past few years. I'm proud to have been a part of it."

"You still are."

Lyude nodded distractedly, running a hand over his eyes. "Matthias...how is Alyssa? I worry for her so."

"She's doing fine, worried sick about you, of course, but looks like her pregnancy has been going well. Of course, I'm no doctor."

Lyude smiled sadly. "I'm glad she's all right. Thank you, Matthias." He stood up and paced the room pensively. "I'm completely in the dark of the happenings in Alfard since my abduction. How is the government holding up in my absence?"

"Skeed seems to be doing a pretty decent job keeping things under control so far as I can tell. They're really worried about you, Vallye and Skeed, I mean."

Lyude looked distanced for a moment. "Yes...I suppose they are...it still seems strange to hear that sometimes. For so long..." Lyude shook his head. "The past is behind us. Matthias...what was happening just before you came here? Does anyone from the party know where I am now?"

"I imagine they all do now, Lyude. Vallye was with me when I discovered you during that test. She went back to alert everyone that we'd found you. I was only supposed to watch you in case you were moved, but I found a way to open the panel and decided to try to get you out if I could. Yeah right. Lot of good I did you. I'm sorry I wasn't of any help."

"It is I that must apologize. You should never have been involved in this whole mess. If I'd been more careful..." Lyude shook his head. "Just as before, I've caused a lot of problems."

"The idiots that abducted you are the ones causing problems." growled Matthias. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Lyude was silent at this comment. There was the scraping sound of a key in the lock and Urden and Quentin stood in the doorway.

"Urden..." said Lyude looking a bit confused then a deeply grim expression filled his eyes.

"Come on, hurry. We're getting you out. All of you." said Urden in a sharp whisper.

"What!" said Lyude harshly, his eyes filled with shock.

"You heard me. Let's go. Here, Minister, you may need this." said Urden handing Lyude his sonic rifle and deck.

"I...I don't understand." said Lyude.

"Mother is safely away with my little brother. We now have no reservations in getting you back where you belong." said Quentin with a grin. "Now come on, let's get you home to your wife."

Lyude grinned back and put his deck in his sonic rifle. "Thank you. Thank you both."

Lyude saw Urden smile for the first time since he'd met him and they all slid out of the cell. Folon flanking the back, shuffling his deck and watching Lyude's back.

"This way." said Urden softly. " Hurry, there isn't much time."

Lyude nodded. Matthias stayed close by his side, the gun that Vallye had given him clutched in his fist.

The hall was deserted as they made their way through it until they reached the top of the stairs.

"Escaped! They've escaped!" came a cry from the hall.

A vehement exclamation escaped Urden's lips and he charged his weapon. "We're going to have to fight our way out of here!"

"My father is unarmed! Matthias doesn't know how to use that firearm, either." said Lyude.

"Give me that gun." barked Jareth to Matthias and took it from his hand.

"He certainly doesn't have his son's manners." Thought Matthias. He looked grimly at the assemblage of soldiers that was surrounding them.

"Stay close to me, Matthias." said Lyude grimly. This isn't going to be pleasant."

"How can I help?" asked Matthias.

"Keep an eye out for any snipers." said Lyude delivering a series of kicks to a soldier preparing to fire at Urden.

"Watch your back, Minister!" shouted Folon striking a soldier on the side of their head. "Thanks." said Lyude knocking back another with his rifle. "Everyone move out of the way! Intermezzo!" With that, Lyude drew a floating mine out of his breast pocket and shot it toward the assemblage of soldiers. "That did it." said Lyude as the soldiers leapt to avoid the flying shrapnel. "Run, everyone!"

The group raced down the corridor, Lyude releasing the occasional exploding mine to clear their way.

Urden cursed. "We're cut off. They're forcing us somewhere!"

"Where!" said Folon in alarm.

Urden was grim. "Nowhere we want to be."

Lyude's expression was set. Determination shone in his eyes as he battled through the mass. He felt himself begin to lose awareness of his surroundings. Anger and frustration from the past several months threatened to overwhelm him. The urge to break free and fight for his liberty was intense. He had his rifle in his hand, his strength within him strong. He thought of Alyssa, of the time that had been stolen from them, of all the things he must have missed by now, the baby's first kick, Alyssa's morning sickness...even that should have been something they dealt with hand in hand. He was failing as a husband and future father being away like this.

These thoughts only infuriated him further as they found themselves pushed back into a large room. "SFORZANDO!" came the strangled, enraged cry as Lyude leapt forward and struck Braddock, who had been preparing to stun him from his left. In a blind fury he beat the man that had taken so much from him, his only thought was to cause as much harm to the other man as possible. As if by beating him, he could pound away the pain. As if each strike were a shattering blow to the veil of deceit and cruelty he had been exposed to for the past several months.

"Lyude!" shouted Matthias in Alarm and shock. He'd never seen such rage, such reckless anger come from the gentle young minister before and it frightened him. Lyude's eyes seemed to be in flames and his brow was dark and angry. All rational thought seemed to have fled from him. Matthias grabbed him around the middle and Lyude fell back on top of him in surprise and a new awareness. His eyes returned to normal and he stood himself up quickly, looking almost embarrassed.

Lights surrounded them suddenly and they realized they were in a large chamber with a cylindrical glass column in the center, as well as eight slats like the one Lyude had been strapped to for several weeks.

Braddock forced himself back up and pressed a button on a small remote device. Instantly, the place where each of them stood was flooded with a dark energy and everyone dropped to their knees, clutching their chests.

"That's the last move you'll ever make, Minister. Professor Helix, prepare the subjects. Men, get the extras out of the way.

Matthias felt himself being dragged. Lyude was on his knees in the center of the floor as Professor Helix and a few soldiers hoisted him up and began strapping him to the testing table.

"Now we only need wait for your friends" said Braddock, striking Lyude in the face. "It will be my greatest pleasure watching you suffer, Minister."

Chapter 22: The Prophesy.

"How much further is it?" asked Kalas with a dark frown. I haven't heard anything for a while now."

"Not much further." whispered Vallye. "I think his room was just a few more halls down... No, wait. It was here. Right here." she said looking through the grille. Lyude is gone...where is Matthias?"

"What's this?" said Kalas looking at a button on the wall.

"Don't touch it!" hissed Vallye. "I think that may have been Matthias's mistake."

"Sure looks like something went on in there." commented Gibari noting several overturned instruments and a few drops of blood on the floor. "Hope those two are still all right."

"Me too." said Xelha. "So do we just follow the corridor and see if we can find where they're keeping him?"

"It's our best bet. We'll be better off here than in the halls."

Lyude struggled against his bonds and those still trying to secure him. "You won't get away with this!" Lyude said hoarsely. He felt the dark energy still gripping him though it had since dissipated.

"Helix!" Quentin cried. "Have you gone mad, Braddock! That woman will kill him, and most likely botch what you're trying to do!"

Professor Helix rounded on Quentin and slapped him. "Shut up, you Azhani pig! As if any Azhan could best a Mintakan. I don't intend to have him survive."

"I never had any intention of sparing Minister Lyricello."

"I knew it." growled Lyude. "You allowed him to believe that my life could be spared so that Professor Helix's mistake could be repaired without difficulty."

Braddock turned to Lyude with a smug smile. "Very shrewd, Minister. Not shrewd enough, however. I'm afraid you fail to realize the position you're in. Just as that idiot bureaucrat did. Once my employer learned of my true intentions, dear Drell had to meet his end."

"Drell? You murdered Drell?"

"He only wanted you out of the way, you see. Lock you away with your estranged father and throw away the key. He had no idea of my intentions. Once he learned of my goals he folded. Threatened to expose what I was doing and just deal with you like any politician should. With Debates and proposals. That is, if his career survived it. Drell knew about this place and requested his office to be placed there for the window...and the trap door. He served Emperor Geldoblame very loyally and put your father down here in the first place. Don't worry, though, you won't die, exactly. Just be irreversibly transformed. Though, if there's still enough of you left, you will most likely wish yourself dead."

"What!" said Lyude, Quentin, and Matthias in unison.

"You were only concerned in taking the magnus from our dear minister without causing permanent harm, my foolish young friend." Braddock said, turning to Matthias. "My dear Helena, however, has a much more interesting proposal." he added, wrapping his arm around Professor Helix's waist. "We had wondered, at first, how best to control Malpercio, but the answer was right before our faces." he added looking into Lyude's crimson eyes with a smirk. "You're going to be a vessel for the wicked god. Magnus were mere parts of Malpercio, with a full, whole vessel, Malpercio will be revived whole and stronger than ever. Once the power of each end magnus is fused into your soul, you will transform and become the Wicked god. With the aid of the Organ of the Flame, we will be able to subdue and control you."

Lyude's eyes widened as he realized what Braddock was suggesting. "You...you think you can turn me into Malpercio! The organ was put to rest! It's worthless to you."

"No, Minister, for you will empower it once again!" with that Braddock pulled back a curtain and there stood the Organ.

"How did!"

"We manage to steal the Organ without anyone taking any notice? My spies managed to get themselves in charge of the Organ, claimed the display was closed for cleaning purposes. Your soul shall be bound to it as well and will give the Organ new life!"

"Madness!" cried Quentin. "You're playing god, Braddock! You have no idea if any of this is going to work or if you could possibly control it!"

Jareth was standing stiffly in his bonds looking fixedly at his son. "It's happening...oh god, it's happening. The prophesy...my own son." tears forced their way towards his eyes and he knew he was powerless. Why hadn't he told Lyude the prophesy before? Now it was probably too late to save him from the fate that could be in store for him. He knew it now to have been a horrible blunder.

Lyude seemed frozen in place, breathless as if the words he had heard had literally knocked him in the stomach and took his breath away. His eyes strayed to the organ. "Beautiful and terrible at the same time." he thought. He was powerless now, his limbs strapped securely to the slab in the middle of the room. Would he stay there until he died or was transformed into some horrible creature that may not only destroy Alfard, but the rest of the nations?

He didn't know which notion was worse, that they would fail in controlling him and he would destroy mindlessly, or be truly under the control of Braddock and destroy anyway. At this particular juncture, all he could hope was that his friends would not be ensnared as he had and complete the ingredients needed to create the abomination he was to become. If that failed, all he could wish for was that instead of being successful the venture would fail completely and he would find a quick and painless death. He bowed his head. Hope was draining from him. Any thought of seeing Alyssa again was fading. Any hope to be there as their child was born was moot.

"Why...? Why are you doing this, Braddock? Surely you must see the gravity of what you're suggesting here. Why take such a risk, do you care nothing for your country? Do you care nothing for what failure could mean? You could destroy us all."

"I would rather see this country burn than be under the leadership of some weak, half Azhani mutt like you. Letting Azhans into the Imperial capital, encouraging them to become professionals and take part in the government. It's a weak, foolish venture."

"I don't rule Alfard, Braddock, the people do. I am merely their voice." said Lyude quietly. "Even so, long after my voice is gone from this world, theirs will carry across the land and have them heard. This country wasn't made for a select few gifted with gold and riches. It should be for the collective good of all. Did you learn nothing of the true way of the Empire? Alfard and all the other nations were destroyed by the greed and power lust of one man. All because he represented the promise of power. Power that he never intended to give."

"My vision is much different than Emperor Geldoblame's and I couldn't care less about what the people want. I will rule this nation. Only the strong should step up to such a responsibility."

"You claim to be taking responsibility for a nation even as you plot what could very well be its destruction!" glared Lyude. "You're delusional."

Braddock struck him across the face with a snarl. "Soon enough you'll change your tune." he turned Lyude's face so that their eyes locked. "I hope you don't die, minister, I hope you survive, locked away completely aware of what glory I shall create. Powerless to do anything but obey me."

Lyude glared into his eyes unwaveringly. "If I am conscious of my actions, and you fail to control me...you had best hope that you do not fail, for the first thing I'll do is destroy you, Braddock. A human life is nothing to be trifled with or controlled, let alone a god's. You're dealing with the devil on both. May justice prevail...even if it means my soul."

Braddock laughed cruelly. "It'll be your soul, alright, but it will serve my purpose. I know who you are. I know of the prophesy."

"The...the prophesy!" Lyude said in shock.

"Com now, surely you realize that Christov had to have seen that prophesy on the wall thirty one years ago. I have his translation of the prophesy on the wall, your father was fluent in the ancient language, that is how he was able to read the ancient text and understand the prophesy.

Engulfed in flame, a lord shall rise,

fire red as blood shall fill the skies.

An emissary of vengeance divine,

wrath shall fall on the unworthy shrine.

Consumed by the fire an unwilling pawn,

cries out to the world in the blood painted dawn.

Sit at my keys, my service to hire,

ender shall rekindle the ancient fire.

Destruction may dawn on this pivotal night.

The soul of the Ender entwined in the fight.

Lyude stared out silently. Frozen. The ender... he had ended the Organ's suffering a year ago. Now his soul was to be entwined with the Organ? He was to reawaken the organ after putting it to rest?

Gibari was the first to discover the chamber in which Lyude was being held. "Looks like they may be preparing him for another test." said Gibari. "Looks pretty empty though. This'll be our best bet."

Vallye found the switch and flipped it, a panel opening into the room as Vallye gave the coordinates of his location to Ricco. Ayme was one of the first in, checking the perimeter. "It seems a bit quiet to me." she grumbled.

Lyude looked up and spotted them as they stepped in. There was no time for subtleness. "No!" shouted Lyude. "Stay back! Don't come to me!"

"Lyude! Thank goodness you're all right." said Xelha.

"We're getting you out of here, kid." said Gibari striding forward in order to remove Lyude's restraints.

"Gibari! No!"

The room went pitch dark and Lyude bowed his head with a groan. They were all trapped now. Just as Braddock had planned it. Startled cries rang out as each that had been touched by the End Magnus were thrown into the remaining restraints by an invisible force and held fast. The lights returned as Folon was roughly escorted into the room again and strapped in next to Ayme. Mizuti was dangling in her restraints on Ayme's other side shouting indignant protests to the foul treatment of the 'Great Mizuti.'

Gibari, Xelha, and Kalas were along the other side with Lyude at the center most part of the room, a large, cylindrical chamber directly behind him.

"Finally all the pieces have come together. I've waited a long time for this day." said Braddock with a grin. "Welcome to you all. Today you will aid me in bringing this world to a new age."

A/N: All right. Back to individual feedback.

CelebrenIthil: Sorry about the short chapters, but they make up for it with the amount of chapters, believe me. Flames of the heart had up to ten pages a chapter, the ones I've been doing lately have only had four pages a chapter average. But then again, Flames of the heart only had eight chapters. This one has gone on for over twenty, they're just as long a story, just in shorter incraments. I'm so glad you're enjoying my writing and can't wait to see your next review. To answer your question, I rather liked the great Mizuti, she just seems to be the kind that would get on other people's nerves, and she makes for some excellent comic relief, which this story does indeed need.

Katrina Ice Angel of Darkness: I'm flattered that you want to make me a staff. I've accepted. Thank you very much for the review and I hope to hear more feedback from you in the future on my stories.


	22. The Prophesy

Chapter 22: The Prophesy.

"How much further is it?" asked Kalas with a dark frown. I haven't heard anything for a while now."

"Not much further." whispered Vallye. "I think his room was just a few more halls down... No, wait. It was here. Right here." she said looking through the grille. Lyude is gone...where is Matthias?"

"What's this?" said Kalas looking at a button on the wall.

"Don't touch it!" hissed Vallye. "I think that may have been Matthias's mistake."

"Sure looks like something went on in there." commented Gibari noting several overturned instruments and a few drops of blood on the floor. "Hope those two are still all right."

"Me too." said Xelha. "So do we just follow the corridor and see if we can find where they're keeping him?"

"It's our best bet. We'll be better off here than in the halls."

Lyude struggled against his bonds and those still trying to secure him. "You won't get away with this!" Lyude said hoarsely. He felt the dark energy still gripping him though it had since dissipated.

"Helix!" Quentin cried. "Have you gone mad, Braddock! That woman will kill him, and most likely botch what you're trying to do!"

Professor Helix rounded on Quentin and slapped him. "Shut up, you Azhani pig! As if any Azhan could best a Mintakan. I don't intend to have him survive."

"I never had any intention of sparing Minister Lyricello."

"I knew it." growled Lyude. "You allowed him to believe that my life could be spared so that Professor Helix's mistake could be repaired without difficulty."

Braddock turned to Lyude with a smug smile. "Very shrewd, Minister. Not shrewd enough, however. I'm afraid you fail to realize the position you're in. Just as that idiot bureaucrat did. Once my employer learned of my true intentions, dear Drell had to meet his end."

"Drell? You murdered Drell?"

"He only wanted you out of the way, you see. Lock you away with your estranged father and throw away the key. He had no idea of my intentions. Once he learned of my goals he folded. Threatened to expose what I was doing and just deal with you like any politician should. With Debates and proposals. That is, if his career survived it. Drell knew about this place and requested his office to be placed there for the window...and the trap door. He served Emperor Geldoblame very loyally and put your father down here in the first place. Don't worry, though, you won't die, exactly. Just be irreversibly transformed. Though, if there's still enough of you left, you will most likely wish yourself dead."

"What!" said Lyude, Quentin, and Matthias in unison.

"You were only concerned in taking the magnus from our dear minister without causing permanent harm, my foolish young friend." Braddock said, turning to Matthias. "My dear Helena, however, has a much more interesting proposal." he added, wrapping his arm around Professor Helix's waist. "We had wondered, at first, how best to control Malpercio, but the answer was right before our faces." he added looking into Lyude's crimson eyes with a smirk. "You're going to be a vessel for the wicked god. Magnus were mere parts of Malpercio, with a full, whole vessel, Malpercio will be revived whole and stronger than ever. Once the power of each end magnus is fused into your soul, you will transform and become the Wicked god. With the aid of the Organ of the Flame, we will be able to subdue and control you."

Lyude's eyes widened as he realized what Braddock was suggesting. "You...you think you can turn me into Malpercio! The organ was put to rest! It's worthless to you."

"No, Minister, for you will empower it once again!" with that Braddock pulled back a curtain and there stood the Organ.

"How did!"

"We manage to steal the Organ without anyone taking any notice? My spies managed to get themselves in charge of the Organ, claimed the display was closed for cleaning purposes. Your soul shall be bound to it as well and will give the Organ new life!"

"Madness!" cried Quentin. "You're playing god, Braddock! You have no idea if any of this is going to work or if you could possibly control it!"

Jareth was standing stiffly in his bonds looking fixedly at his son. "It's happening...oh god, it's happening. The prophesy...my own son." tears forced their way towards his eyes and he knew he was powerless. Why hadn't he told Lyude the prophesy before? Now it was probably too late to save him from the fate that could be in store for him. He knew it now to have been a horrible blunder.

Lyude seemed frozen in place, breathless as if the words he had heard had literally knocked him in the stomach and took his breath away. His eyes strayed to the organ. "Beautiful and terrible at the same time." he thought. He was powerless now, his limbs strapped securely to the slab in the middle of the room. Would he stay there until he died or was transformed into some horrible creature that may not only destroy Alfard, but the rest of the nations?

He didn't know which notion was worse, that they would fail in controlling him and he would destroy mindlessly, or be truly under the control of Braddock and destroy anyway. At this particular juncture, all he could hope was that his friends would not be ensnared as he had and complete the ingredients needed to create the abomination he was to become. If that failed, all he could wish for was that instead of being successful the venture would fail completely and he would find a quick and painless death. He bowed his head. Hope was draining from him. Any thought of seeing Alyssa again was fading. Any hope to be there as their child was born was moot.

"Why...? Why are you doing this, Braddock? Surely you must see the gravity of what you're suggesting here. Why take such a risk, do you care nothing for your country? Do you care nothing for what failure could mean? You could destroy us all."

"I would rather see this country burn than be under the leadership of some weak, half Azhani mutt like you. Letting Azhans into the Imperial capital, encouraging them to become professionals and take part in the government. It's a weak, foolish venture."

"I don't rule Alfard, Braddock, the people do. I am merely their voice." said Lyude quietly. "Even so, long after my voice is gone from this world, theirs will carry across the land and have them heard. This country wasn't made for a select few gifted with gold and riches. It should be for the collective good of all. Did you learn nothing of the true way of the Empire? Alfard and all the other nations were destroyed by the greed and power lust of one man. All because he represented the promise of power. Power that he never intended to give."

"My vision is much different than Emperor Geldoblame's and I couldn't care less about what the people want. I will rule this nation. Only the strong should step up to such a responsibility."

"You claim to be taking responsibility for a nation even as you plot what could very well be its destruction!" glared Lyude. "You're delusional."

Braddock struck him across the face with a snarl. "Soon enough you'll change your tune." he turned Lyude's face so that their eyes locked. "I hope you don't die, minister, I hope you survive, locked away completely aware of what glory I shall create. Powerless to do anything but obey me."

Lyude glared into his eyes unwaveringly. "If I am conscious of my actions, and you fail to control me...you had best hope that you do not fail, for the first thing I'll do is destroy you, Braddock. A human life is nothing to be trifled with or controlled, let alone a god's. You're dealing with the devil on both. May justice prevail...even if it means my soul."

Braddock laughed cruelly. "It'll be your soul, alright, but it will serve my purpose. I know who you are. I know of the prophesy."

"The...the prophesy!" Lyude said in shock.

"Com now, surely you realize that Christov had to have seen that prophesy on the wall thirty one years ago. I have his translation of the prophesy on the wall, your father was fluent in the ancient language, that is how he was able to read the ancient text and understand the prophesy.

Engulfed in flame, a lord shall rise,

fire red as blood shall fill the skies.

An emissary of vengeance divine,

wrath shall fall on the unworthy shrine.

Consumed by the fire an unwilling pawn,

cries out to the world in the blood painted dawn.

Sit at my keys, my service to hire,

ender shall rekindle the ancient fire.

Destruction may dawn on this pivotal night.

The soul of the Ender entwined in the fight.

Lyude stared out silently. Frozen. The ender... he had ended the Organ's suffering a year ago. Now his soul was to be entwined with the Organ? He was to reawaken the organ after putting it to rest?

Gibari was the first to discover the chamber in which Lyude was being held. "Looks like they may be preparing him for another test." said Gibari. "Looks pretty empty though. This'll be our best bet."

Vallye found the switch and flipped it, a panel opening into the room as Vallye gave the coordinates of his location to Ricco. Ayme was one of the first in, checking the perimeter. "It seems a bit quiet to me." she grumbled.

Lyude looked up and spotted them as they stepped in. There was no time for subtleness. "No!" shouted Lyude. "Stay back! Don't come to me!"

"Lyude! Thank goodness you're all right." said Xelha.

"We're getting you out of here, kid." said Gibari striding forward in order to remove Lyude's restraints.

"Gibari! No!"

The room went pitch dark and Lyude bowed his head with a groan. They were all trapped now. Just as Braddock had planned it. Startled cries rang out as each that had been touched by the End Magnus were thrown into the remaining restraints by an invisible force and held fast. The lights returned as Folon was roughly escorted into the room again and strapped in next to Ayme. Mizuti was dangling in her restraints on Ayme's other side shouting indignant protests to the foul treatment of the 'Great Mizuti.'

Gibari, Xelha, and Kalas were along the other side with Lyude at the center most part of the room, a large, cylindrical chamber directly behind him.

"Finally all the pieces have come together. I've waited a long time for this day." said Braddock with a grin. "Welcome to you all. Today you will aid me in bringing this world to a new age."

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm sorry for not responding individually, I meant to tell one of my reviewers that mentioned Phantom of the Opera when reading one of these that it is what inspired the Organ of the Flame in the first place. Very perceptive. I'll try to do individual responses for the remaining chapters, don't forget to review!


	23. Red Dawn

Chapter 23: Red Dawn

"Braddock..."

"Don't waste your breath, Minister." said Braddock. "Save your energy for the procedure."

Lyude leaned his head back and closed his eyes. This was it. The moment he had most dreaded and the moment that everything he knew and cared about could be destroyed was bearing down on him. He opened his eyes again and looked from his companions, to those who stood restrained on the sidelines. Matthias, Quentin, Urden, his father, and...Vallye! As he looked between father and daughter he realized that they didn't know each other, most likely preoccupied with what was happening now.

The machines slowly began to hum to life. Lyude felt electricity run along his arms and legs. He wondered vaguely how he was expected to reawaken the Organ of the Flame. His eyes flickered toward the ancient relic, silent and sleeping, but for how much longer?

The discomfort of his companions was beginning to become evident as the machines continued to come to life, he imagined they were getting similar sensations as him.

Professor Helix came up to him and began to put a small clamp on the middle, exposed fingertip of his left hand. She paused for a moment, and put the clamp on the exposed fingertip of his ring finger instead. Lyude glared at the insult. He glanced down at the golden wedding band on his finger beneath the clamp and fingered it with his thumb. He could only hope that he would be strong enough to continue to honor what that simple circle of metal meant.

Professor Helix walked down toward the organ of the flame with a smirk, another clamp attached to the one on his finger in her hand, which she then attached to one of the Organ's pipes. "First thing's first, Minister." she said with a cruel smile. She flipped a switch and Lyude forced back a gasp of pain. Closing his eyes and swallowing hard. It felt like white hot flames were coursing through his veins, his skin crawl and it was all he could do to keep himself from crying out.

Suddenly, what seemed like flames shot all along the wiring connecting the two clamps and centered itself in the organ, it flared to life, each key crying out in unison, such sorrow, such power. Lyude already felt drained, yet he also felt an odd sort of bond. He bowed his head wearily. The ender had rekindled the ancient fire. So far it seemed that Braddock's plan was working.

Helix removed the clamps and Braddock exchanged a smug smile with her as she flipped the next switch. All around him he could hear the shouts and protests of his companions. Then their screams in unison as his voice joined them. Lyude gritted his teeth and looked around at all who were around him. Lyude knew all too well what he was seeing coming from each of their bodies. The same lights had surrounded them before, when Malpercio had first been reborn.

Folon and Ayme were bathed in the same sort of light as he, having been empowered by the same End magnus that he had. Kalas's light was pristine white. Their cries were cut short as the light surrounding them seemed to be sucked from them and flew directly into Lyude's chest. Lyude cried out in pain and surprise. Another switch and he found himself being lifted, table and all, and being placed in the large cylindrical chamber that had been behind him previously. The clamps came loose, the straps severed from the inside, and he fell to his knees at the bottom of the chamber as the table he had been strapped to was lifted up and out of the chamber and it was sealed.

Lyude was overwhelmed by the power. He stood up shakily and gasped as Helix released a gas into the chamber, straps of light came out of his body and wrapped around him like a cocoon. All he could see was white, he no longer heard his companions, he no longer knew who they were. Despite the blinding light around him, he felt himself drifting into a blackness he couldn't describe.

Vallye was struggling against her bonds frantically. Lyude was no longer visible in the chamber and the light surrounding him was beginning to take shape, a shape that the party members that had once fought beside him seemed to recognize. They were all drooping in their restraints, but they continued to cry out to their friend, hoping their voices would reach him. Already realizing, perhaps, that the effort was futile.

The light continued to grow and arms and legs became visible, as well as a head. The form grew and grew, until it was easily one hundred feet tall. The light flashed once more, and there stood a creature that was both hideous and beautiful. What seemed like wings protruded from it's head, it's skin was unblemished and white, but it's eyes were coal black, with red in their center. Demonic markings spread all along it's torso and chest, It was clothed only in a belt and leggings that went down to it's lower thigh.

"So this is the Malpercio of old." breathed Braddock. "And he is mine to command."

The reborn Malpercio looked down upon the scene as the rest looked upon him with horror.

"Lyude!" Vallye cried. "It can't be!"

A massive hand moved and flexed. Mizuti shouted, "Lyude wake up and come back to his friends!"

The cries fell on deaf ears. Lyude was lost in dreams of the past. He was devoid of hope, he felt Malpercio eating away at his protective shell, trying to make them completely one. He felt a detached sort of ache and knew that Malpercio was already beginning to feed off of his soul. He didn't know why, but a memory from his exile to Diadem began to flood his mind.

He was sixteen, his sonic rifle was in need of repair and he was waiting for a part from Alfard. King Ladekahn himself was to instruct him in the sword and he was nervous. He'd never even picked up a sword. He was a gunner, not a swordsman. He stood silently under the Willow tree in the courtyard, waiting for the king to join him. He was not to wait long, the king was as a prompt man and strode out to meet him at the stroke of ten.

Ladekahn smiled kindly at the nervous youth as he handed Lyude a gilded rapier hilt first. Lyude took it hesitantly. Nervousness evident in his features. At this time, he still hadn't known the King very well. He had been kind, of course, but Lyude wasn't sure he liked the idea of crossing blades with an experienced swordsman. Still, he supposed this was only to be expected. Hopefuls for the knights had to cross swords for the first time sometime.

Ladekahn demonstrated a few motions for Lyude to imitate and the boy followed them to the letter. He had been puzzled when the kindly king began to laugh. "Did...I do something wrong?" he asked flushing slightly and feeling rather foolish.

As Lyude lay trapped within Malpercio's core, Braddock was striding across the room to the Organ of the Flame. "Sit at my keys, my service to hire..." he murmured with a smug smile and seated himself at the Organ.

Xelha turned her head away. She was quite certain that Braddock would not get what he bargained for here. She remembered what had happened the last time someone other than Lyude had come in contact with the Organ's flames. They had completely disintegrated, engulfed by the flames, releasing the most horrible of screams. She wished that she could reach her ears. She had no desire to hear what she was sure she would the moment Braddock touched the keys.

Braddock placed his hands over the keys, finding starting position and touched his fingers to them. An agonized chord exploded from the Organ's bowels and as Xelha had expected, she heard Braddock's screams as he was engulfed by the flames.

Braddock cried out in absolute horror, the sound of his scream was terrifying to hear. It was terror in it's purest form. Braddock's form blackened and cracked apart, his scream still echoing in the hall.

Gibari watched grimly as Braddock turned into blackened ash, swirling up into the Organ's pipe, his remains an eerie, shrieking cloud as they were swept into the Organ itself. Silence fell across the room as the flames retreated back into the organ and they viewed it in complete awe.

Just as fearsome as it's first chords, a terrible melody broke out of the organ mere seconds afterward. The cloud was ejected from the pipes and began to take shape. A monstrous sight was to greet them as the ash swept around a newly forming figure and a blackened creature reared back with a howl of triumph. "Alfard will be mine!" it cried and there was no mistaking who it was. The malformed, hideous creature with the ebony horns and blood red eyes was Braddock himself.

With a roar the reborn Malpercio leapt up through the roof, and a crimson hue, deep as blood began to flood the skies. Everything was happening just as the prophesy had foretold.

A sudden scuffle was heard and Kalas felt his restraints loosen around him. Urden and Quentin had taken advantage of the distraction to release the remaining seven who had revived Malpercio. He struggled a moment with his restraints and was soon free of them. Professor Helix was running toward the newly formed Braddock, triumph and a lust for power in her eyes. "Now we shall rule, my love!" she said with a cruel laugh, but it was cut short by a gasp and a strangled cry, the creature that was now Braddock stood with it's blackened claws in Helix's mid-section.

"You are no longer of any use to me, my dear." the creature growled it's tongue playing along its teeth and a soft purr of arrogant contentment in its voice.

Helix gasped as the claws retracted out of her and she fell to her knees. "I...I loved you..." she choked, her eyes wide with pain and shock. With a gurgle and a shudder, she fell and went still. Xelha looked down at her sadly. Her foolishness had been the end of her.

"You coward!" shouted Kalas angrily. "You'll pay for that, I don't care if she was twisted!"

Gibari, however, was looking up at Malpercio, who was high above them, awaiting orders, it seemed, or perhaps the end of the process that would give him a will of his own. "Lyude..." he muttered looking up at the reborn god high above them. "Are you still in there, kid?"

Lyude watched the scene unfold as his former self stood looking rather embarrassed waiting for King Ladekahn to inform him the reason for his laughter. "You're like a machine, Lyude." said the king kindly. "There is more to sword play than the proper strokes and movements. You must be fluid, your movements must be smooth and you must be in tune with your opponent as well as your own blade. Anyone can be defeated if confronted in the proper fashion. You must always play to your strengths, Lyude. Think less, and feel more.

Sword fighting is an art just as much as a science. Don't let yourself be caught too completely in the science, that's the easy part. One truly reaches their full potential when they are fighting for a cause in which they believe. No matter how hopeless a battle may seem, if a will is strong enough, it can overcome any obstacle.

Braddock stood battling the party members and a few others. An army of Imperial soldiers was beginning to flood into the fortress. Braddock's monstrous form was tough and difficult to damage. Kalas was beginning to wonder if he was made of flesh or steel. Kalas attacked him with a dream blade and he only flinched, flinging Kalas across the room with a swipe of a clawed hand.

Kalas struck the wall with a force, and heard something crack in the area of his ribs.

"Kalas!" cried Xelha.

"Look out, Xelha!" Kalas cried desperately. Xelha dodged an attack from Braddock with not a moment to spare, the floor shattered in front of her where the demon-like Braddock had struck out at her.

Jareth paused and looked up at Malpercio as Braddock cried out an order to destroy Azha, a hand outstretched and what seemed to be dark energy began to curl around Malpercio's fist.

Jareth cried out to him, hoping against hope that his voice would reach him. The reason that Braddock and Geldoblame had kept him alive for so many years. The last two lines of the prophesy.

"Flight of the Ender to bring forth the light,

Call on your wings to summon his might!"

Lyude jerked in the heart of Malpercio. He saw now...any opponent could be defeated if confronted in the proper fashion...a voice reached him within Malpercio and he curled up, feeling a power he didn't understand welling up within him. He felt an odd sensation as the cocoon protecting him seemed to center around his chest and back and he felt instinct taking over his judgement.

In Azha, the people scattered at the sight of the revived ancient god, which looked like it was preparing to send the blackened force into the nearest building. Malpercio raised his hand and the force in his palm flashed. The ancient god stopped suddenly, his eyes showed...was it confusion? He released a roar of pain and everyone turned sharply as the sphere of dark energy dissipated and a white light began to surround him, he clawed at his chest as if trying to keep something inside of it.

The ancient god's arms spread wide with shock when something seemed to shoot out of his chest and there was the Minister, powerful, flaming wings with gilded feathers surrounded him and he seemed to be bathed in flames from head to toe. He cried out with rage to the reddened sky and dove toward the cavern from which Malpercio had burst from, as the wicked god, now devoid of it's core, was consumed by flames and burst into nothingness.


	24. Darkness and Flame

Chapter 24: Darkness and Flame.

Lyude didn't know who he was anymore, the flames surrounded him, consumed him, they were all he knew. All he knew was Braddock and that he was to be destroyed. His wrath was terrible to behold as he swooped down, his eyes filled with fire, his features frightening and cold as a sword of flames formed in his hand and he slashed viciously at the creature that was now Braddock. The creature countered the blow, but only barely.

"It can't be!" the Demon Braddock cried. "The prophesy..."

"Is being fulfilled!" cried Jareth.

"Engulfed in flame, a lord shall rise,

fire red as blood shall fill the skies.

An emissary of vengeance divine,

wrath shall fall on the unworthy shrine.

Consumed by the fire an unwilling pawn,

cries out to the world in the blood painted dawn.

Sit at my keys, my service to hire,

ender shall rekindle the ancient fire.

Destruction may dawn on this pivotal night.

The soul of the Ender entwined in the fight.

Flight of the Ender to bring forth the light,

Call on your wings to summon his might!

Behold the power of Pyri himself! Your reign has ended before it begun and now he shall put an end to you!"

Lyude slashed again, his eyes full of only rage, nothing of the gentle young man they knew seemed to remain. A shot rang out and struck him in the back, but caused no harm whatsoever. The party turned to see a man with a black beard and a livid expression fire again. "Die you freak of nature!" shouted Gravar. Lyude rounded on him, standing straight, flames dancing around him as his crimson eyes burned. He measured the would be assassin and leapt forward, running him through with the flaming sword. Gravar gasped and a curdled scream escaped his throat as the sword drove deep and incinerated him with its flames, leaving a swirling cloud of ash in Lyude's wake.

Braddock cried out in dismay. "No! I hired the Organ into service! It's powers should belong to me!"

"Fool." came a deep voice from the flame encircled minister. "How could you ever hope to rule the power of the lord of Alfard himself? The power of the Organ belongs only to the Maestro. You are a shade, a shadow of the impurities of the past Maestros of old. Their souls rest within you, but within me is the power of the Organ in its purest form. Darkness shall never triumph over the light and you shall die this day."

"What...have they done to him?" whispered Vallye harshly.

"Pyri..." breathed Jareth.

Braddock scraped his claws against the ground, leaving deep scratches in the hard, stone floor. "We'll find out who the lord of Alfard is, here and now." he growled and leapt forward, his claws clashed with Lyude's blade and his left clawed hand slashed viciously at Lyude's ribs, the young minister, or what was left of him, leapt back and threw Braddock back away from him. Lyude's powerful wings took him back a few feet before he charged again.

Xelha knelt next to Kalas, holding him gently in her arms and using a healing magnus to ease the pain of his cracked ribs. She watched with fear and awe as the battle between fire and darkness ensued.

The two slashed viciously at each other, back and forth it went, the sheer burliness of Braddock pushing back the young, slight minister, yet it was with great difficulty that Braddock would force him backward.

Braddock's claws swiped against the minister's left arm, leaving deep scratches in his flesh, crimson blood dripping on the floor. Braddock roared at the triumph of damaging his enemy. "So you aren't invincible." he hissed with a grin.

Suddenly, the flame encircled minister kicked off the ground, his wings spread wide, and held his sword in front of him a magnus gleamed in his left hand and morphed into something nobody was able to see.

"Darkness of the moonless night,

blackness of the most hateful heart,

place ye now to rest with light's pure might,

passion of the purest child my core and strongest part.

May my soul be bright and my will soar,

to end your darkness forever more!

Ode of Purification! "

With this, the flames around him burned white, his sword a blinding beacon in front of him which he slashed and what seemed like hundreds of crystalline shards flew and struck Braddock as Lyude shot down and the sword buried itself deep within his blackened heart. His eyes grew wide and streams of light shot from his body where each shard had struck him before he exploded in a burst of pristine white mist of light that blinded the party.

Lyude rounded on the party, his eyes not recognizing them and his sword raised again for battle.

Lyude could only feel the rage white hot in his heart. The power of Pyri filling him and demanding his wrath be quenched. He stood over Xelha and Kalas his sword held over them threateningly.

"Lyude...!" said Xelha cringing beneath him and grasping Kalas tight.

"Come on, buddy, don't you recognize us! Snap out of it!" shouted Kalas.

"Lyude!" shouted Savyna. "Come to your senses!"

Gibari was racing forward to intervene. "C'mon, kid, snap out of it!"

Lyude heard the party's voices, but his consciousness could not penetrate the barrier that Pyri held within him, it was like his dream, surrounded in flames, his friends calling out to him, whenever he tried to reach them, he was thrown back. His wrath consumed him and he knew only destruction.

Vallye watched with horror as Lyude began to bring his blade down on former companions and raced forward. She would not lose her little brother. His purity could not be sullied in this way. Regardless of fear and uncertainty she called out to him, wrapped her arms around him, flames and all, even if it meant her destruction. Vallye was surprised to find that the flames were actually quite harmless and as Lyude staggered under her, she saw some form of sanity fill his eyes.

Lyude sobered and the flames surrounding him reentered his soul, his wings fading back to his heart and he groaned softly as he fell to his knees, then his side, still in his sister's arms as she eased his descent.

"Lyude!" shouted Gibari racing forward. "We gotcha kid."

"Get out of my way!" shouted Jareth as he raced forward and Vallye summoned her rifle looking at him with mistrust.

"Son!" Jareth shouted, turning Lyude onto his back as he lay limply. His eyes closed.

Vallye recognized him then. "It can't be...Father!"

"Vallye!" said Jareth in shock but Vallye was already beside him, looking down on her little brother with genuine concern. The rest stood around them seeming afraid to speak.

Jareth propped Lyude up onto his lap and brushed a few scarlet locks from his face, looking down on the wan, response less form of his son.

"If ever a prayer was heard...please...let him be all right. I beg of you, Pyri, let him be. I cannot lose my son again...Lyude, please, wake up, open your eyes." Jareth whispered softly. "You always brought me such joy in your wonder, in your gentle kindness... you never lost that...please son...please don't let me slip back to where I was. You saved me once...if I were to lose you again, I fear I would lose myself again...completely."

The room was absolutely still, everyone watching with bated breath. Vallye checked for a pulse, as she touched Lyude's neck, he stirred and opened his eyes weakly.

His head turned and he looked at those surrounding him, his eyes seemed normal, and the familiar, gentle look that everyone recognized shone within them. "Is it over?" he murmured softly. Jareth looked upon him with gratitude and held him tight, tears streaming down his face. He drew away and turned to look at the Organ. "Not quite, son." he said firmly. "You must return the Organ to its rest. Put her to sleep, son." Jareth helped Lyude to his feet, and supported him on the walk to the Organ as Lyude sat down and placed his hands over the keys. He wondered vaguely if putting the Organ to rest would be as costly this time. He had actually died the first time. His fingers brushed the surface of the ivories as he closed his eyes in a silent prayer as the flames embraced him once again.

"Once again I come to bring peace to the land, my tribute stands as before, send your blessings to this nation and bring us a lasting peace. Please...one thing I would ask of you Pyri, let me live to see my wife, protect me as I give my all to restore this nation and protect if from all that would do it harm. Let me be there for her...please." With that, Lyude began to play, the Red Dawn's Finale swept across the land. Kalas and Xelha watched with recognition, having been present at the song's first playing. Mizuti, Savyna, and Gibari listened with wonder. The blood red skies returned to blue, the dark energy began to fade, and the final notes dispelled all that had poisoned the nation. The Organ fell to slumber and Lyude slumped his shoulders wearily. He felt weak, but he was alive, Pyri had spared him.

"Lyude...?" said Vallye, daring to speak for the first time since she had recognized her father. Facing Lyude was much easier than facing her estranged father. Lyude turned and looked to Vallye with a weary smile.

"Vallye...let's go home..." he said and he shakily got to his feet. Jareth took hold of him from his right side, and Vallye supported him on his left.

"You oughta rest, kid." said Gibari looking concerned as he stared into Lyude's pale face. "One of us could carry you."

Lyude shook his head. "Thank you, Gibari, but no. I wish to leave here on my feet. If I were to allow myself to fall into a position of repose, I don't know how long I'd sleep, and I want to be awake when I return to Alyssa."

"You sure you can make it, Lyude? That's a few miles yet." said Xelha.

"I can make it. They have some land rovers at the surface, I assume?"

"Of course sir." said a young general striding up to him. "Welcome back, Minister." he said with respectful bow. "Your leadership has been sorely missed. Everything is under control now."

Lyude nodded. "Thank you..." he looked around for a moment. "Where's Urden and Quentin?" he asked. Just as soon as the words escaped his lips he saw them, Lena and a ten year old boy were with them as well, the family was embracing happily and Quentin turned to Lyude with a relieved smile. Words were not necessary.

Gibari helped Kalas to his feet and supported him on his good side. Lyude looked sadly at Kalas.

"I'm so sorry, my friend." he said softly.

"Wasn't you, it was that maniac. Didn't exactly expect to fly on my own again without wings." he said ruefully.

Lyude nodded. "Let's go." he said. Lyude stepped out into the desert sun, supported on either side by his father and sister. A loud cheer rang out and Lyude managed a faint smile in greeting to the villagers. Several children reached out to him but the party gently ushered them back, acting as a sort of honor guard. Lyude boarded the first available land rover and leaned heavily against the railing for support as it sped away.

Jareth watched him silently. Lyude insisted on keeping himself upright though it was clearly taking all his energies to do so. Only one thing drove him now. The prospect of seeing his wife again.

He watched quietly as Xelha tended to Kalas's wounds and Vallye cleaned and bandaged his slashed arm. "Alyssa will do a better job when we return." she said quietly. Lyude couldn't help but smile and he stood a little straighter forcing himself to remain awake.

The Imperial fortress came into view nearly a half hour later, Lyude was gripping the railing tightly, he looked up as they drew near to the fortress and saw the gates opening, a flash of dark hair shimmered in the sunlight and Lyude smiled. "At last..." They were through the gates, the rover hadn't even come to a complete halt when Lyude leapt over the side and Alyssa threw herself into his arms.

He held her close, breathing in her perfume and burying his face in her silken locks. Alyssa in tears and holding him as if she would never let go. Unconsciously, the flaming wings appeared from his back and wrapped around Alyssa so that they were completely shielded from view in their embrace. Alyssa's shock gave way to wonder as her eyes found Lyude's. It didn't matter what transformation he may have gone through, her husband was in her arms again, and that was all that mattered.

"Alyssa..." he murmured, he had drawn her as close as her swelling stomach would allow and she smiled, leaning forward the rest of the way and brushing her lips against his lovingly. She felt him grow heavy against her and his wings disappeared. His eyes closed weakly, his breath releasing in a soft, contented sigh and she eased him to the ground.

Skeed, who had been standing back to allow the two lovers their reunion, knelt down beside him and looked down on his exhausted sibling with gratitude. He lifted him gently in his arms, taking his sleeping brother into the fortress. "Welcome home, little brother." he whispered softly and carried him gently to his room.


	25. Home at Last

This is the second to the last chapter. The last chapter is finished and will be up soon.

Chapter 25: Home at Last.

Alyssa sat down next to Lyude on the bed once Skeed had laid him gently upon it. He stayed for only a moment, touching Lyude's head and ruffling his hair affectionately. "You're made of sterner stuff than we ever gave you credit for, little brother." he murmured. "It's good to finally have you home." He squeezed Lyude's shoulder gently and turned to go. "Take good care of him, Alyssa. I know you will."

Alyssa hadn't spoken a word since Lyude had first came into view, nor taken her eyes off of him. She stroked his hair and gently kissed his forehead. "Lyude..." she murmured. "Oh my love, what have they done to you?" Tears rimmed her eyes and she ran her hands along his arms and chest, checking for any injuries.

She found the bandages on his left arm and removed them gently. She winced as she saw the deep scratches. "Oh darling..." she murmured and dabbed at the injuries gently. She tended to Lyude the remainder of the day, he never stirred aside of the odd, soft moan. It had taken quite a while to free him of the grime and filth he had been forced to live in. He had lost some weight and his visage was weary.

Nearly a week passed with no change whatsoever to Lyude's condition. Skeed continued to run the country as they waited patiently for Lyude to recover. The appearance of Jareth Lyricello was a celebrated event, he had been quite a decorated officer in his time, and of course, to Vallye and Skeed, it was nearly as joyful as having Lyude returning safely back to them.

Alyssa approached their bed, lying down beside Lyude and hugging her sleeping husband close. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the mild rhythm of his beating heart, the soft breaths as his chest rose and fell gently. It comforted her to have him so close. She would be patient for him to wake. He was home now and that was what mattered. Alyssa's eyes grew heavy, the last week had been more tiring than she could have ever realized it would. Caring for Lyude was her top priority and she had barely left his side. Never without having someone else to sit with him when she wasn't there. Slowly, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Alyssa held Lyude close, her swelling stomach too large for her to hold him properly, but her head rested on his chest. She woke to the gentle swell of his chest as he breathed a deep sigh, a soft groan escaped his lips and he shifted beside her. Her eyes widened. Could it be?

Lyude shifted where he lay. A blanketing of sleep lingering stubbornly around his consciousness. Slowly, he felt his senses beginning to clear. He could scarce remember anything that had occurred...had he been dreaming? He barely dared open his eyes for fear of finding himself on a cold stone floor.

He moaned softly. As his senses returned to him, he found himself to be quite comfortable. There was something weighing down on his chest, though not unpleasantly so. Slowly, with quite an effort he began to open his eyes. He heard a soft gasp as he stirred and the weight moved from his chest, leaned now against his side. He realized that someone was holding him then, their arm draped across his chest. "Hmmmnnn...?" he murmured as the hazy images before his eyes began to clear. A deep green velvet canopy was over his head and a face appeared before his eyes. His eyes grew soft as he recognized his wife. She didn't speak, the tears in her eyes said more than any words ever could. She trembled as she bent down and kissed his forehead tenderly, smoothing his hair back behind his ear affectionately.

Lyude could barely believe his eyes. Memories of what had occurred the previous week were still hazy for him and felt like they had been a dream. He had half wondered if he had indeed been dreaming when he had held his wife close for that first time in many months. Could he be dreaming now? "Alyssa...could it truly be you? Am I dreaming?" he asked his eyes searching for confirmation that she was really there.

"No darling, I'm here." said Alyssa, taking his hand in her own and kissing him tenderly. "How I missed you." she whispered into his hair, burying her face in his neck as she began to cry softly. Lyude leaned his head against hers as her face fitted itself neatly into the hollow of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently.

"Alyssa...let me see you." he said softly into her hair. Alyssa smiled. She knew what he meant. This was the first time he had been coherent enough for her pregnancy to truly hit home. She stood up, revealing the swell of her stomach as Lyude slowly sat up and gazed upon her.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." Lyude murmured. "You glow as radiant as the desert sun." Alyssa sat down beside him and kissed him tenderly.

"How do you feel, Lyude darling?" she asked him. "No one wants to rush you if you're not ready to go back on duty.

"Now that I'm with you, I feel I could accomplish anything. You are my strength." he whispered into Alyssa's hair.

Lyude breathed her in, the smell of crushed desert roses filled his senses. Lyude wrapped his arms around Alyssa's shoulders, hugging her close from behind. She leaned against him smiling contentedly.

After a long moment, he drew away and got weakly to his feet. Alyssa took his arm, lending him her support. "Are you sure you're ready to walk, darling?" she said in concern.

Lyude nodded, "I..I'll be all right...I've been gone for far too long as it is. I can make it." he said softly. He turned to Alyssa and smiled warmly, drawing her to him and kissing her gently before he straightened himself and they walked together from the room, Alyssa keeping her arm under him to ensure he wouldn't fall.

Skeed was seated at Lyude's desk, going through a mound of paper work, his head resting on one hand as he stared idly at a proposal he wasn't particularly pleased with. How did he get so behind? He'd been gone for only a few hours to speak to his father, and in that time, the work seemed to have doubled. He was in little mood for company when he heard a knock at the door.

"What is it?" he growled burying himself deeper in his paperwork and wondering how much more the one behind the door would be bringing.

"I can see I have my work cut out for me." came a mild voice as the door opened. Skeed stiffened and looked up. "Lyude!" he croaked jumping from his chair and slamming his hands on the desk, sending papers flying as he made his way around the desk to better see his brother, who was standing alone in the doorway with a faint smile.

"Lyude..." said Skeed again approaching him and eying him with disbelief. He pulled him into a rough hug. "Welcome home, little brother." he said ruffling his hair fondly.

"Glad in the knowledge that I'll be doing all this paperwork instead of you now, eh?" said Lyude with a chuckle, embracing his brother back. "It's good to be home." he murmured.

"It's good to have you home." said Skeed. "I wasn't informed you had awoken." he said.

"I didn't wake very long ago." said Lyude. "I expect I have a lot to catch up on."

"More than you want to think about, Little brother." said Skeed.

Lyude looked at the pile on the desk he had occupied for the last year previous to his capture. Already he could see that the next several weeks were going to be filled with plenty of paperwork. Not today, however. He wanted to have time to spend with his friends, who had remained steadfastly, waiting for him to wake.

"Where are the others?" Lyude asked Skeed. "Kalas, and the rest. They're still here, aren't they?" asked Lyude.

"Refused to leave until they were sure you were going to be all right." said Skeed. "The one called Mizuti wants to see your wings again." he chuckled.

"My wings? What are you talking about?...I don't have..." Lyude paused. Vague memories came to him of soaring above the core-less Malpercio, and embracing his wife. "I don't...do I? It's impossible...surely they can't have been truly mine. A side effect of Pyri's power or something.

"Well, they looked real enough to me when I saw them. Why don't you try to summon them?" asked Skeed.

"I...I don't know how." said Lyude. "No one should have wings of the heart anymore...let alone a native of Alfard."

"Perhaps you should aks your friends about it. If anyone, they could tell you how to bring your wings out. They did it every battle, I assume."

"Yes, they did..." said Lyude. "But still..."

"You don't need to argue with me about it. I know less than most about what occurred down there. Only what I heard from your friends and several written reports."

"Many that I'll still need to read." said Lyude with a sigh.

"Don't worry, little brother, I'll help you catch up with it all. I think I got a fairly good idea of how to fill out all these forms by now." he smirked.

Lyude looked at him gratefully. "I'd appreciate that." he said.

They strolled together down the halls, greetings and well wishes surrounding the returned Minister. Lyude came through a set of double doors and smiled when he saw his friends sitting in the courtyard that had been constructed for leisure times. They were all relaxing in the Alfard sun.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Gibari said with a grin as he caught sight of Lyude. "How ya feelin' kid?" he said pulling Lyude into a crushing embrace."

Lyude wheezed at the force. "Better once you allow me to breathe, Gibari." he said with a breathless laugh.

"Heheh, right. Sorry, kid." he said releasing him and ruffling his hair. The big man always seemed to love doing that to those much shorter than him, which was virtually anyone.

"Lyude!" said Xelha with a smile and giving him a friendly hug. "It's so good to see you awake." she smiled.

"How long has it been...since it was over?" he asked. "I didn't really think to ask when I was with Alyssa."

"Just over a week." said Kalas. "You've got some cleaning up to do now, huh?"

"With the council? Most definitely." said Lyude. "I'm grateful that I had Andrews and Skeed to keep things running while I was away. I shudder to think what I would have returned to if they hadn't been there...if I did return."

"The Great Mizuti want to see Lyude's magnificent wings!" said Mizuti. "They be stupendous, fitting, beautiful!"

"Just like his heart." said Xelha kissing Lyude on the cheek with a smile. "I always thought your wings would be something special."

"I...I mean...I don't think I truly have any...perhaps they were a mere side effect of Pyri's power...surely they're not still with me."

"Well, why don't ya try it, kid? Wings have a tendency to come out under times of great emotion, or if you call them from your heart. Give it a try, think of something that makes you feel you could fly to the highest heights."

"I don't know..."

"Ah, come on now, kid. Give it a shot." he said punching Lyude lightly on the arm.

"Well, all right." said Lyude. "I'll try, but don't be disappointed if nothing happens." Lyude closed his eyes and thought of Alyssa, her warm smile, what they shared together, it made his heart feel light and he felt something stir within it. His wings came out of his back, blazing and beautiful, seeming almost white if it had not been for the fiery aura that surrounded them, each feather tipped with a golden end. He opened his eyes in surprise and peered down into the clear pool at them.

"I..Impossible." he said gaping at the magnificent wings sprouting from his back. "They're...they're beautiful...but...why do I have wings of the heart?"

"A gift, I suspect." said Savyna. "Three times you've saved Alfard from great peril. Perhaps this is Pyri's gift to you for your services to his sovereign nation."

"Sounds reasonable to me." said Gibari with a grin. "Give 'em a go, kid."

Lyude kicked off the ground with a smile, the feel of wind through his hair was wonderful, and he felt as if he'd had them his whole life. He soared high, spiraling toward the earth and swooping down, exercising the powerful wings and lighting on the ground with an exhilarated smile. "That...was more than ever imagined it would be." he said.

They talked for the rest of the day, the group deciding to stay a few more days to help get things under control, agreeing to return when it was closer to Alyssa's time.


	26. Lyude's Legacy

This is the final chapter of Lost Son of Alfard. Thank you to all my devoted readers and perhaps there will be a sequel later on. -

Chapter 26: Lyude's Legacy.

Over the next several weeks, Lyude worked to clear the council of the members who had blatantly betrayed Alfard in his absence and appointed several new council members, it wasn't an easy affair finding people who he felt he could trust. Alfard had made little progress in his absence, vastly due to the fact that Skeed did not wish to make many moves without having his brother's consent. It was a very much appreciated gesture. Andrews was now a member of the council, rather than simply Lyude's secretary.

Finally, the time came for Alyssa to be due. Lyude had been in a meeting when Alyssa went into labor. He burst from the room as soon as the news met him and raced for the hospital wing. It had been decided that he would wait outside early on in the process, the birth was turning out to be a difficult one, and Lyude was pacing the hall worriedly. Though he now knew that his mother had not died in childbirth, he had grown with that fear. What if something happened to Alyssa?

"Calm down, Lyude. It's gonna be fine." said Kalas. "Alyssa can handle things, don't worry about it."

Lyude continued to pace, despite reassurances from his friends. "I can't stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong. Alyssa is the world to me." he said worriedly.

"She's gonna be fine." said Kalas. "Sit down, you're making me nervous, geez...urk!"

Gibari had grabbed Kalas in a headlock, ruffling his hair, "Let the guy be, this is easily the most important day of his and Alyssa's lives together, cut him some slack."

"Fine!" said Kalas, "Just lemme go!" he grumbled.

Gibari released him with a chuckle. "Honestly kid, you're so hotheaded sometimes."

Kalas grimaced at him and sighed, pouting slightly. "Ah, lay off." he said.

"Then lay off Lyude." said Gibari.

Lyude allowed himself to drop into a chair. A thousand thoughts were coursing through his mind in the hours of Alyssa's childbearing. He wondered whether they'd have a boy or a girl, whether their child would have Alyssa's startling eyes. Dwelling on the beauty of the occurrence calmed him moderately and he finally enabled himself to sit still. He was growing exhausted, though he doubted as exhausted as Alyssa must be. The racing of his thoughts still kept a steady pace as he closed his eyes breathing in and out to calm himself.

He leapt to his feet as a nurse came out with a smile. "Alyssa, how is she? The child? Can I see her, is it over?"

"Slow down, young minister. Your wife is fine, as is your offspring, you can come in." she said leading him in.

"We'll wait out here, Lyude." said Gibari. Lyude nodded appreciatively and stepped into the room, Alyssa lay against the pillows, a serene look in her eye as she gazed down at the bundle...no bundles in her arms. "Come say hello to your son, Lyude, and your daughter."

"Alyssa...twins!" said Lyude in absolute awe. He stepped forward as the nurse took the babes from their mother's arms and placed them in their father's. Lyude gazed down at the pair. A shock of red hear was visible in the folds of one bundle and the nurse brushed the cloth aside to reveal the sleepy eyes of Lyude's son, Crimson, like his own, the living image of Lyude.

Lyude kissed the babe on the forehead the inquisitive child reaching out and touching his face, taking hold of his hair. Lyude gently pulled his head back and his silken locks slipped from the child's fingers, he turned his head and looked at his daughter. Raven hair atop her head and emerald eyes just like her mother. "Alyssa...they're beautiful." he said kissing her brow.

"Little Lute and Lyana Lyricello." Alyssa whispered. Lyude gently laid their daughter back into Alyssa's arms and sat by her side.

"Shall we summon your friends, Commander?" asked one of the nurses.

"In a moment." said Lyude. He leaned forward and kissed his wife gently. Lyude gazed down into Lute's eyes, the child reached up and took hold of his collar, rubbing the material between his fingers and releasing a soft, squeaky sigh, falling asleep in his arms. Lyude breathed deeply he felt as if his heart would burst and surprisingly, it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. He kissed the tiny child, looking at his wife happily.

"Let the others in now, Henrietta." said Alyssa reaching out and touching her husband's hand.

Vallye, Skeed, Jareth and the five who had aided in defeating Malpercio filed in silently. Lyude held his son and looked up at his friends beaming.

"There's the little one." said Gibari with a grin.

"Little...ones!" cried Xelha. "Oh Lyude, you have twins!"

Alyssa leaned over, resting her head against her husband's. "Isn't it wonderful, darling?" she whispered.

"Easily the proudest day of my life." said Lyude with a smile. "My dearest friends, allow me to introduce you to Lute and Lyana Lyricello." he said handing a bundle each to his brother and sister. "They look just like their parents." said Jareth with a proud smile. "Of all things, I'm grateful to have been able to be here for you on this proudest of days." he said embracing his son. "To view my first

grandchildren."

The day had been very tiring for the proud couple the two settled together holding hands and resting their eyes, Alyssa holding Lute as Lyude held Lyanna.

"Everything feels just so...perfect now." said Lyude with a contented sigh.

"Everything is perfect, darling." whispered Alyssa. "Everyone is safe and together, so long as we have one another, nothing can truly be wrong. These beautiful babes are the symbol of our love, a testimony of our bond together."

Lyude kissed her. "If only Almarde could be here." he said with a sad smile...yet...I know she is..."

"She's always with you, Lyude darling, and she'll kiss our babes good night tonight." Alyssa whispered in his ear. Lyude leaned his forehead against hers and they closed their eyes, both falling asleep leaned against each other. Vallye and Skeed peered in at the exhausted couple. They exchanged a small smile and gently relieved them of their children and took the little ones to their cradles.

Nothing could spoil Lyude's mood, never could there have been a more proud and nurturing father. He took time each day to spend with his children, regardless of work buildup. One day, however, the pair received a shock as little Lute sat laughing at Gibari's antics, Lyude just happened to glance into the child's eyes and his own widened and he paled.

"Lyude...?" said Alyssa frowning. "What's the matter, darling?" she said draping her arm over his. She saw it then too, within Lute's crimson eyes burned the fire of the Organ of the flame.

"Lute..." Lyude picked up the child and looking into his eyes, which had returned to normal. "I...I suppose I couldn't expect any less than our children to have inherited some of the effects of the Organ and the End magnus, they're part of my very magnus." he said softly.

"It doesn't seem to be harmful." said Alyssa soothingly. "Don't worry, Lyude. He's fine." she whispered kissing his temple.

"Lyana...I wonder what she may have inherited." he said softly. Pyri's and the End magnus's power is very dangerous...I hope that it doesn't effect them adversely as they grow...this is not the legacy I would ever wish for them."

"You mustn't be ashamed of your extraordinary magnus, darling." Alyssa said. 'He's fine, we're fine." she said reassuringly, "We mustn't behave as if there's anything different at all about them, or they'll think something is wrong with them, and our babes couldn't be more perfect."

Lyude smiled. "Of course." he said. "I know...I worry too much, but the power of the End Magnus and the Organ of the flame has brought us such hardship. It just worries me that it may one day effect our children as well."

"Don't fret over it, darling, what is to come is to come, we hold no authority with destiny." she said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Lyude smiled as he watched Lute playing with his toes, laughing and waving at everyone. Lyanna was content to rest in his arms, cuddled up against his chest. She was proving to be the more calm and quiet of the two.

He rocked his daughter gently, breathing in her sweet smell and singing softly to her. Lyude gazed around him, at his children, his wife, His father standing with his brother and sister again. They were a family...a real family. He hadn't felt part of one for quite some time, now they were all together, worked together, shared their joys and sorrows. It was more than Lyude had ever dared dream for himself.

As he gazed upon his wife and children, he smiled faintly. No one knew what the future held for them, it was not for any of them to know, but whatever trials occurred, Lyude was determined to face them head on, no matter where they were led.

Perhaps the power that had been passed off to his children was not as strong as it was within him, and therefore, less of a danger to Alfard and themselves. Lyude wrapped an arm around his wife and leaned his head against hers as Jareth took Lyana off his hands.

"He's certainly adjusting to the grandparent life quickly." Alyssa chuckled.

"It would seem so." Lyude chuckled. Quietly, they strolled to the balcony over viewing Alfard. As Lyude gazed down upon the fruits of their labor, and the great progress that had been made since his return he hugged his wife ever closer. "By the time Lyana and Lute are old enough to understand all that happened in these past few years, I hope that this country will be a place where they can be proud to claim their heritage from." said Lyude.

"They have plenty to be proud of." said Alyssa. "They have you for a father." she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Lyude felt the breeze coarse through his hair. Whatever they faced in the future, anything seemed possible now.


End file.
